Lorsque mon coeur mort reprendra vie
by parys
Summary: Le baiser entre Jacob et Bella a fait plus de dégâts que prévu, déçu et trahi, Edward la quittera pour de bon et finira par haïr les humains, faute de pouvoir tuer Bella qu'il aime toujours, il étanchera sa soif de sang et sa colère auprès des Volturi
1. Chapter 1

Dominant et dark Eddie, ne vous attendez pas au romantique et doux petit vampire de l'histoire originale, dans cette fiction, Eddie va revenir à ses pires instincts

Il y aura du lemon, mais aussi des scènes d'horreur (j'ai envi d'essayer, même si je déteste ça)

Votre bien dévoué,

Ps: merci pour tous vos messages sur mes fics, pour celles qui me viennent à l'esprit, bibi, aziti, 4everjack, rosabella, triskelle,nini88, cathy, doudounord, maocdoli, grazie, elune, alicia...

Désolé pour les autres, j'ai une mémoire de m... mais chaque fois que je reçois un com je cours sur le profil pour savoir qui vous êtes, j'essaye de répondre régulièrement par un petit message, mais c'est pas facile, bref, tout cette diarrhée de mots pour dire...merci:)

* * *

**Lorsque mon cœur mort reprendra vie**

- Tu l'aime?

- Je t'aime plus que lui...

Je la scrutait décontenancé, je t'aime plus que lui? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réponse? Je fuyais son regard de peur de me laisser emporter par la colère, la scène de leur baiser ce jouant encore et encore dans mon esprit, mais rapidement le début du combat m'arracha à mes pensées, à contre cœur, je la prit par la main pour prendre position.

Lorsqu'enfin tout fut terminé, elle ne pu s'empêcher de retourner au chevet de Jacob, voir s'il allait bien soit disant, je la laissait faire, de toute façon à la seconde ou j'avais vu ce baiser dans l'esprit du chien, je n'avais plus voulu d'elle.

Bien sur, j'avais fait l'erreur de la quitter, mais je m'étais excusé pour ça, après tout, ce n'est pas comme si je l'avais quitté pour quelqu'un d'autre ou par ce que je ne l'aimais plus, non, j'avais eu ma part de souffrance et pas qu'un peu. J'en arrivai à présent à me demander si je n'avais pas eu raison, après tout, nous n'avions été séparé que six mois et ça lui avait suffit pour me remplacer, elle pensait sans doute que je n'en savais rien, ou peut-être espérait-elle que Jacob prenne la peine de me cacher ses souvenirs, mais j'avais vu, j'avais vu ce baiser qu'elle était prête à lui donner le jour ou j'avais appelé chez elle pensant qu'elle était morte, agonisant à cette idée, elle avait était prête ce jour là à s'abandonner à lui, même moi je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il lui faudrait aussi peu de temps, certains humains reste seuls des années après une rupture, elle, il lui avait fallut six mois, elle avait souffert, c'était indéniable, mais son cœur était prêt à s'ouvrir à ce chien après six mois... mon dieu, avais-je été à ce point stupide? M'aimait-elle réellement moi? Ou aimait-elle d'avantage la famille ou l'idée de devenir immortel? Je ne savais plus quoi penser, ce dont j'étais sur en revanche, c'est que si elle m'avait vraiment aimé, elle ne l'aurait pas embrassé.

Pendant des mois, j'avais pris ma peine, supportant de la voir partir à la réserve avec lui, sachant ce qui avait faillit arriver, j'ai pris mon mal en patience en me disant que bientôt, ils ne pourraient plus se voir, bientôt, elle serait toute à moi... pauvre de moi, trop stupide, trop romantique, trop gentil, tentant toujours de lui faire plaisir, de lui plaire, de lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, de faire passer ses désirs avant les miens, j'avais bêtement pensé que le fait qu'elle vienne me sauver en Italie était sa plus belle preuve d'amour, mais soyons sérieux, il s'agissait de Bella, n'aurait-elle pas fait cela pour n'importe lequel de ses proches?

Était-elle venu me sauver comme elle l'aurait fait pour n'importe qui ou était-elle venu d'en l'espoir d'être transformé? Après tout, elle savait ce qu'elle risquait en faisant face aux Volturi, soit elle serait tué, soit elle serait transformé, je lui avait parlé des Volturi, en particulier de Aro et son obsession pour la collecte des pouvoirs, de son don plus ou moins identique au mien... espérait-elle qu'il accède à son désir à ma place?

Mes pensées étaient si chaotiques, ma Bella, celle que je pensais m'être destiné ne l'était pas, si elle avait réellement était mon âme sœur, elle n'aurait jamais pu me trahir si facilement et d'après ce que j'ai pu voir de ce baiser, elle est loin de s'être forcé, d'ailleurs, il y en avait eu deux.

J'avais courus un long moment pour tenter de calmer ma peine et ma souffrance, mais il était temps de rentrer, il était temps de faire face à la famille, puis à elle.

Je passai la porte donnant directement dans le salon, la famille discutait encore de la bataille, Carlisle remarqua de suite mon expression et la tête de Jasper pivota vers moi rapidement

- Que ce passe t-il fils? S'inquiéta t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Bella ma trahi, murmurai-je les épaules tombantes

Je ne relevais même pas la tête pour les regarder, j'avais envi de me terrer dans la dépression comme je l'avais fait lorsque je l'avait quitté, peut-être était-ce de ma faute, peut-être qu'enfin j'allais pouvoir lui offrir une vie normal? Elle pourrait avoir des enfants avec ce chien galeux, elle pourrait vieillir normalement, si elle appartenait à la Push, Aro ne pourrait rien y faire, elle serait la compagne d'un loup créer pour détruire les vampires chassant sur leur terre, les Volturi savaient que ces humains particuliers étaient au courant, ils savaient également que le secret était religieusement gardé...

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis? S'égosilla Alice

- Elle a embrassé Jacob avant la bataille, murmurai-je en me laissant tomber sur le divan

- Ce n'était peut-être rien Edward, tu sais qu'ils s'entendent bien...

- Alice! La coupai-je exaspéré, ils ne s'embrassaient pas innocemment, c'était passionnel et langoureux, même nous, nous ne nous sommes jamais embrassé de la sorte, je te jure que le voir en direct dans l'esprit du chien était criant...

- Cette salope! Hurla Rosalie, comment ose t-elle, alors que nous risquons tous notre vie pour la sienne, elle prend le temps d'aller flirter avec ce chien!

Je secouai la tête, tentant de retenir mes sanglots, dieu qu'elle m'avait rendu faible, faible et malheureux. Les pensées des membres de ma famille étaient partout, mais je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter.

- J'en reviens pas! Soupira Emmet visiblement déçu

- Moi non plus Emmet... moi non plus, mais sincèrement, après avoir vu ça... je... elle m'a avoué qu'elle l'aimait après ça, lorsque je lui est demandé, elle a juste répondu qu'elle m'aimait plus que lui, ricanai-je sombrement, elle l'aime, mais moins que moi...et ça devrait me rassurer, me suffire, je devrais être heureux avec ça?

Incapable d'en dire plus, je me mis à sangloter comme un enfant, lorsque je l'avait quitté, j'étais sur que je ne pourrais pas ressentir pire douleur, je m'étais trompé, lourdement...

- Calme toi Edward, me supplia Jasper en m'envoyant du réconfort

Le pauvre grimaçait en réponse à ma douleur, je pouvais imaginer qu'entre ma souffrance et les émotions chaotiques de la famille, ce ne devait pas être facile pour lui

- Je suis désolé, je... ça fait tellement mal...

Esmée vint me prendre dans ses bras, je pouvais voir à son expression qu'elle était en colère, la trahison, elle avait bien connu ça avec son mari lorsqu'elle était encore humaine, elle se souvenait très bien de cette partie de sa vie, les scènes se jouaient en ce moment même dans son esprit, elle se souvenait de l'angoisse, de la tristesse, de la douleur et de la colère qu'elle ressentait chaque fois qu'elle savait que son mari était avec une autre

_Mon dieu, pensa t-elle, et dire que je l'ait poussé à la laisser voir ce Jacob_

- Tu n'y est pour rien Esmée, au moins, elle aura une vie normal, en vivant avec Jacob, Aro ne l'ennuiera pas...

- Tu es sur de vouloir la quitter? Soupira Carlisle

- Tu voudrais rester avec Esmée si tu l'avais vu embrasser un autre à pleine bouche? Grognai-je écœuré

Il écarquilla les yeux et je vis dans son esprit qu'il jouait la scène, il secoua rapidement la tête pour effacer cette image

- Désolé Carlisle...

- Non, tu as raison et bien nous allons prévenir Aro, peut-être même devrons-nous lui rendre visite, il décidera de son sort, si elle veut être transformé malgré tout, il s'en chargera, si au contraire elle souhaite réellement rester avec Jacob, je ne pense pas que les Volturi poserons problème, après tout, ils connaissent l'existence des Quilleutes, ils savent que les compagnes des loups sont au courant...

- Oui, nous en avons vaguement parlé lorsque j'étais en Italie, il a était un peu surprit d'apprendre leur existence en lisant mon esprit, mais il s'est aussi rendu compte qu'ils se contentaient de défendre leur terre et qu'ils avaient autant besoin de garder le secret que nous

- Alors vous voulez tous repartir? Marmonna Alice

- Tu feras ce que tu veux Alice! Sifflai-je sachant qu'elle n'avait pas envi de quitter Bella, si tu veux rester avec elle, c'est à toi de voir, je n'ai pas l'intention de revivre cette expérience, elle m'avait dit que je pouvais lui faire confiance, elle m'avait dit que j'avais tord de me méfier, elle m'avait juré que je pouvais la laisser aller là bas... et voilà le résultat! Qui sait, peut-être qu'ils te donneront l'autorisation d'aller lui rendre visite à la réserve, je ne vous obligeraient pas à partir une seconde fois, mais moi je pars, je ne peux pas lui pardonner... pas après m'avoir jurer que je pouvais lui faire confiance pour ensuite supplier ce chien de l'embrasser...

- C'est elle qui lui a demandé? Siffla Rosalie décontenancé

Je hochai la tête, oui, elle l'avait supplié de le faire, peut-être que si elle s'était contenté d'un baiser chaste... mais c'était si passionné, si... fort, ils s'aimaient, son aveux avait juste fini de me convaincre, elle l'aimait, mais moins que moi... j'étais incapable de me sentir heureux ou soulagé avec ça

- Où est-elle en ce moment? Demanda Jasper

- Avec Jacob, elle pense qu'elle devait aller à son chevet...

Jasper siffla visiblement aussi furieux que Rosalie, s'il y en avait deux qui ne pouvait supporter la trahison, c'était bien ces deux là, Rosalie avait beau avoir ses défauts, elle était loyale, tout autant que Jasper

- J'ai toujours sus que cette fille n'était pas assez bien! Grogna Rosalie

- Rosalie! La reprit Carlisle

- C'est vrai! Se défendit-elle, elle peut passer pour un ange à vos yeux, mais cette fille est égoïste, franchement comment aurait-elle réagit si Edward avait insisté pour fréquenter Tanya, aller la voir régulièrement sachant qu'elle est amoureuse de lui? C'est ce qu'elle a fait avec Jacob, elle a continué à le voir en sachant très bien qu'il était amoureux d'elle et Edward s'est fait souffrance en supportant de voir sa fiancé insister pour continuer à fréquenter ce chien! Qui sait ce qu'ils ont fait lorsqu'elle était là bas? Sérieusement, je ne suis pas sur qu'elle aurait aimé voir son fiancé partir rendre visite à une femme amoureuse de lui, je ne sais pas comment tu as pu supporter ça Edward

- C'est juste que je l'ait cru, soupirai-je en serrant les poings, elle a tellement insisté, disant qu'elle lui devait la vie, qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire une croix sur leur amitié... quand je pense qu'elle m'a reproché de ne pas lui faire confiance, murmurai-je en me prenant la tête entre les mains, comment puis-je me sortir cette image de l'esprit à présent? Elle l'embrassait à pleine bouche... c'était si passionné, si tendre à la fois... je...

- Je suis désolé Edward, soupira Alice, vraiment... je me sens responsable...

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Alice...

- En fait... un peu, je veux dire... je sais qu'il ont faillit s'embrasser le jour ou tu as appelé chez elle et...

- Quoi! S'écria Rosalie, ce n'est pas la première fois?

Je haussai les épaules en soupirant de nouveau

- Ils ont été interrompu la première fois, lorsque j'ai téléphoné chez elle, lorsque je la croyait morte, disons que mon appel est arrivé au mauvais moment pour eux...

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire Edward? Me demanda Esmée en me frottant le dos d'un geste apaisant

- Je veux partir, contrairement à la première fois, je n'aurais pas besoin de lui mentir, je ne peux pas lui pardonner, je ne peux pas... pas ce genre de trahison, si elle m'aimait vraiment, si elle était sur d'elle, de ce qu'elle ressent, elle ne pourrait pas en aimer un autre en même temps, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle a accepté de m'épouser... je tombe de haut, mais c'est la preuve qu'elle n'est pas mon âme sœur...

- Je le savais, avoua timidement Jasper

- Pardon? Soufflai-je en écarquillant les yeux

- Je suis désolé, tu semblais si heureux, si amoureux... je me suis dis que ce n'était pas vraiment important, mais l'amour entre deux vrais compagnons est tellement plus intense Edward, tu n'aurais jamais pu partir si elle avait vraiment était ta compagne, tu aurais été égoïste et tu l'aurais transformé sans te poser de question, quand à elle... je ne parviens pas bien à lire ses émotions, je pense que c'est pour la même raison pour laquelle tu ne peux pas lire son esprit, je suis désolé de ne pas t'en avoir parlé, mais tu as été seul si longtemps...

Je secouai la tête en riant sombrement

- C'est bon... de toute façon, même si tu me l'avais dit, je n'aurais pas voulu me séparer d'elle, je n'aurais pas pu, j'étais trop amoureux, je le suis encore, mais quelque chose est brisé, quelque chose d'irréparable, je me sens soulagé qu'elle ne soit pas mon âme sœur, voir sa compagne en embrasser un autre...

- Si elle l'avait été, elle n'aurait jamais fait ça...

Je hochai la tête et me leva pour rejoindre ma chambre, je voulais préparer mon sac, lui parler et partir au plus vite, je voulais l'oublier... juste oublier...


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Bella

Je venais de sortir de la maison de Jacob et je pleurais, oui, j'aimais Jacob de tout mon coeur et si Edward n'avait pas été en Italie nous serions certainement ensemble à l'heure qu'il est. Mais j'aimais aussi Edward et sa famille, par ailleurs j'en avais marre d'être la faible petite Bella, la maladroite qui se cogne partout, qui n'est pas capable de marcher droit... je méritais mieux que cette vie, que ce corps pathétique d'humaine, je voulais mieux et ça, la transformation allait me l'offrir.

Je m'installai derrière le volant pour rejoindre la maison de ceux qui deviendront bientôt ma nouvelle famille, une belle famille, j'adorai mes parents, mais là encore, je méritais mieux qu'une mère à la mentalité d'une adolescente et un père qui passait son temps scotché devant son poste de télévision, je voulais une belle vie, un beau corps, une belle maison... et ça, malgré l'amour que j'avais pour lui, Jacob ne serait jamais capable de me l'offrir, à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre avec lui? Une vie dans cette réserve? Oui, j'y avait passé de bons moments, mais je voulais plus qu'une maison en bois, un travail dans une boutique à proximité et me contenter d'avoir une flaupé de marmaille, non, très peu pour moi!

La seule chose qui m'ennuyais vraiment, c'est qu'Edward avait vu le baiser que j'avais donné à Jacob, il savait forcement qu'il n'y avait rien d'innocent dans ce baiser, je m'étais laissé aller avec toute la passion que j'avais pour mon loup et il en avait été témoin, je savais qu'il me pardonnerait, après tout, il me devait bien ça, je l'avait sauvé, mais je n'étais pas insensible à sa peine, j'aurais voulu qu'il ne puisse rien voir, mais je lui expliquerais qu'il n'y a que lui, que j'avais simplement peur pour Jacob, mais que je n'en serait jamais amoureuse et il oubliera, je lui ferait oublier.

Je ne peux que remercier le ciel qu'Edward ne puisse lire mon esprit, si ça avait été le cas, nous n'aurions jamais pu être ensemble, en fin de compte, ce baiser n'était pas si grave comparé à ce qu'il aurait pu lire dans mes pensées...

Je me garai devant la villa en soupirant, j'avais besoin de me changer les idées et je comptais bien sur Alice pour m'y aider avant de parler à mon fiancé, j'avais besoin d'une bonne dose de courage.

Je montai rapidement les marches du perron pour tomber directement sur Rosalie qui m'adressa un regard meurtrier, moi qui pensais qu'elle s'était calmé depuis le retour d'Italie...

- Toi, espèce de sale petite garce! Hurla t-elle en s'avançant vers moi

- Rosalie! Tonna Esmée, ce n'est pas à toi de régler ça

Je me tournai vers Esmée en fronçant les sourcils

- Que se passe t-il?

- Et en plus, elle fait l'innocente! Grogna Rosalie en retournant vers Emmet qui n'osait même pas me regarder

- Merde! Il se passe quoi! Criai-je à mon tour

- Baise d'un ton Bella! Gronda Esmée

J'écarquillai les yeux, c'était bien la première fois que je voyais Esmée en colère, contre moi de surcroit, elle avait toujours été si douce et aimante avec moi

- C'est bon, siffla Edward derrière mon dos, je vais régler ça

Je me tournai vers lui furieuse, il n'avait quand pas osé leur dire ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob? Il n'avais pas osé?

- Tu ne pouvais pas garder ça pour toi? Lâchai-je hors de moi

Il souleva un sourcil, étonné par ma colère, mais je n'avais pas de soin, cela ne regarder pas la famille, c'était entre lui et moi.

- Il fallait bien que je leur explique pourquoi il n'y avait plus de mariage, cracha t-il en grinçant des dents

- Quoi?

- Franchement Bella, j'ai laissé passer lorsque tu as insisté pour continuer à le voir, tu connaissais ses sentiments, mais tu as continuer à le voir, tu m'as reproché de ne pas te faire confiance... tout ça pourquoi? Lui demander de t'embrasser? M'avouer que tu l'aime? Comment aurais-tu réagit si c'est moi qui avait insisté pour voir Tanya connaissant ses sentiments pour moi? Tu aurais accepté toi que je lui rende visite régulièrement, que je la voit seul? Sachant qu'elle faisait tout pour me séduire...

- Edward, le coupai-je, je t'ai dit que je t'aime plus que lui...

Il se mit à rire nerveusement, en plissant les yeux, l'expression de son visage me poussa instinctivement à reculer d'un pas

- Et je suis censé me contenter de ça?

- Oui! Hurlai-je furieuse, tu me le dois! Je t'ai sauvé la vie!

- Et alors? Siffla Rosalie toujours fermement niché dans les bras d'Emmet, combien de fois t'as t-il sauvé, lui? Prenant le risque de mettre à jour toute la famille, entre le camion qui a faillit t'écraser et les hommes qui ont voulu te violer et qui t'aurais sans doute tué après ça, sans compter les nomades, Victoria...

- C'est de votre faute si les nomades ont voulu me tuer! Contrai-je

- De notre faute? Intervint Carlisle visiblement surpris par mes paroles, excuse moi Bella, mais je suis forcé de te contredire, Edward a tenté de te faire comprendre bon nombres de fois qu'il serait dangereux de nous fréquenter et a même tenté de t'en dissuader, tu as pris ta décision en connaissance de cause, tu ne peux pas nous reprocher ça alors que tu as été prévenu que ça pourrais arriver, par ailleurs, il me semble que c'est toi qui avait insisté pour venir avec nous ce jour là, Edward n'était pas d'accord au début, il avait peur que tu te blesse, mais comme toujours, il a voulu te faire plaisir et il a finit par céder, il serait peut-être temps que tu prennes tes responsabilités

Je me statufiai en scrutant Carlisle, je ne pouvais pas croire qu'ils allaient tous contre moi, ils avaient toujours été si compréhensible, si prévenant à mon égard...

- La seule chose dont je sois réellement coupable Bella, c'est d'être partie la première fois, en fait, ce n'est même pas d'être parti, c'est de t'avoir mentis sur la raison de mon départ...

- Edward, tu dois me pardonner, suppliai-je la crainte ayant remplacé la colère

- Désolé, mais s'il y a bien une chose que nous autre vampires ne pouvons pardonner, c'est bien la trahison, si tu l'avais embrassé pendant que nous étions séparé, je n'aurais rien eu à dire, même si je sais que ça à faillit se faire le jour où j'ai appelé chez toi pour savoir si tu étais vraiment morte, cela faisait à peine six mois et tu étais déjà prête à me remplacer, mais j'aurais passé outre... j'ai passé outre, supportant même de te voir défendre avec véhémence ton droit de lui rendre visite... mais là, tu l'as embrassé alors que nous étions engagé tous les deux, non seulement dans une relation, mais en plus dans un mariage...

Je commençais l'hyperventilation, il ne pouvait pas me faire ça, pas maintenant que mon avenir était tout tracé... non, il n'avait pas le droit!

- De toute façon, vous devez me transformer! Soufflai-je difficilement, les Volturi vous tuerons si vous ne le faites pas!

- Non, pas en sachant que tu vas être avec Jacob, là où est ta place, les Volturi connaissent l'existence des loups de la réserve, Aro l'as vu dans mes souvenirs, il sait que leur compagnes humaines sont au courant et il sait aussi que vous devez garder le secret...

- Non! M'écriai-je

- Retourne vers ton chiot! Grogna Rosalie, tu n'as pas seulement trahi Edward en faisant ça, tu nous a tous trahi, quand je pense que j'étais prête à t'accepter dans cette famille!

Je marchai lentement vers le divan, me laissant tomber dessus, du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice dans les bras de Jasper, je relevai la tête pour voir qu'elle sanglotait

- Alice? Murmurai-je dans l'espoir qu'elle m'apporte son soutiens

- Désolé Bella, mais ce que tu as fais est inacceptable, pour nous, c'est aussi grave que si tu avais couché avec, bon sang! Tu as avoué que tu l'aimait, cela prouve que j'ai toujours eu tord, Edward et toi n'êtes pas fait pour vivre éternellement ensemble, je crois que je me suis tellement attaché à toi que j'ai tout fait pour que tu appartienne à cette famille, mais encore une fois, j'ai eu tord

- Même si je ne passe pas mon éternité avec lui, cela ne m'empêche pas de faire parti de cette famille, tentai-je désespéré

Tous me regardèrent comme si je les avaient insultés, je ne pus retenir plus longtemps mes larmes, comment pouvaient-ils m'en vouloir pour si peu? Edward attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche, je me demander qui il avait l'intention d'appeler

- Nous sommes toujours d'accord? Demanda t-il en baladant son regard sur toute la famille

Tous hochèrent la tête et je commençais vraiment à paniquer, d'accord pourquoi? Ils n'avaient tout de même pas l'intention de partir ce soir? De partir une nouvelle fois en me laissant humaine?

- De quoi tu parles Edward?

- Toute la famille part demain, ta place est avec le chien à présent, je vais prévenir Sam de notre départ...

- Non! Tu ne peux pas faire ça! Jacob ne peut pas m'offrir la vie que je veux

Il secoua la tête en soupirant

- Dieu Bella! Est-ce là les pensées qui m'ont toujours été interdites? Je n'ose pas imaginer ce que j'aurais découvert si j'avais pu t'entendre

- A mon avis, tu ne serais jamais tombé amoureux d'elle si tu avais entendu ses pensées, ricana méchamment Rosalie

Edward haussa les épaules, ses yeux brillaient, ils étaient plein de venin, il se retourna pour aller dehors afin de téléphoner, je baissai la tête à court d'argument, avait-il raison? Les Volturi allaient-ils accepter que je ne sois pas transformé? Non, je sais que Aro était intéressé par ma capacité, il me transformera puisque les Cullen ne veulent plus...

Edward revint dans le salon en soupirant, je relevais la tête cherchant son regard mais il me fuyait.

- Sam va venir te chercher, m'informa t-il

- Quoi?

- Tu n'es pas en état de conduire, bien sur, il sait ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob et il était plus qu'heureux d'apprendre que le mariage était annulé, Jacob aussi d'ailleurs...

- Toute la réserve est déjà au courant? M'époumonai-je choqué

- Ils ont une très bonne ouïe, tout comme nous Bella

Je n'eus pas le temps de rajouter quoi que ce soit, Sam se manifesta en frappant à la porte, j'étais horrifié, écœuré, comment pouvaient-ils me faire une chose pareil? Pensaient-ils tous que je voudrais d'une vie à la réserve? Pas question! Dès que j'en aurais l'occasion, j'irai en Italie...

Pov Edward

J'avais expliqué la situation à Sam, évidemment, il n'avait pas été surprit, il avait même était plutôt désolé pour moi, même s'il était également soulagé de savoir qu'elle resterait humaine, je lui avait avoué ce que j'avais appris ou du moins ce que Bella m'avait appris, il parut déçu par son comportement, mais là encore, il ne semblait pas surprit, Bella aime jouer sur tout les tableaux, m'avait-il dit.

Après qu'il est accepté de venir la chercher, je retournai à contre coeur dans le salon en trainant les pieds, j'avais envi de m'effondrer au sol pour ne jamais avoir à me relever, mais je devais être fort, même si apprendre que Bella n'était pas vraiment ma compagne m'avait réellement choqué, cela m'avait également permit d'espérer, quelque part quelqu'un m'attendait, si je parvenais à trouver la force de me relever après ça, alors peut-être pouvais-je trouver la force de la trouver, d'aimer de nouveau... éternellement cette fois.

En soupirant, j'entrai dans le salon pour expliquer à Bella que Sam allait arriver, elle parut choqué, mais elle ne pouvait rien faire, d'ailleurs Sam arriva très rapidement.

Je le fis entrer et désigna du menton où se trouvait Bella, je ne voulais même pas lui dire adieu, alors je montai directement dans ma chambre pour prendre mon sac, afin d'éviter tout problème avec Aro, je devais aller en Italie pour lui tendre sagement la main. Je commençais un peu mieux à comprendre le fonctionnement de Bella, je comprenais à quel point j'avais été stupide, elle m'avait aimé, je ne pouvait malgré tout pas en douter, mais pas autant que l'idée de devenir immortel, même s'il m'était arrivé d'y songer, ça faisait mal, très mal, son comportement était humain, j'aurais dû m'en douter moi qui passe mon temps à entendre leurs pensées les plus sombres, comment avais-je pu croire qu'elle était différente sous prétexte que je ne pouvais pas entendre les siennes?

Je secouai la tête et ferma mon sac, puis je redescendais au salon, j'avais entendu la porte d'entrer claquer, elle était partit et cette fois, notre séparation serait définitive.

- Fils, tu veux partir de suite? Soupira Carlisle

- Oui, je veux aller voir Aro, il doit savoir ce qui est arrivé...

Alice s'était brusquement statufié, prise dans une vision, elle allait aller là bas, j'avais ma confirmation à présent...

- Il a raison, Aro a besoin d'avoir sa version des faits, elle va s'enfuir de la réserve à la fin de la semaine pour aller demander à Aro de la transformer, expliqua Alice à la famille

- Non! Souffla Emmet, elle est prête à faire parti de sa garde?

- Elle qui disait avoir été secoué par la tuerie qui avait eu lieu lors de votre visite, grommela Esmée horriblement déçu, mon dieu, je me faisais une telle joie d'avoir une nouvelle fille...

- Mais il va refuser, précisa Alice, Aro ne veut pas de quelqu'un incapable de faire preuve de loyauté dans sa garde

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la décision d'Aro

- Pourtant ça ne la pas dérangé de lui demander de le rejoindre lorsque nous étions là bas...

- Peut-être qu'il a voulu la tester ou qu'il espérait que tu viendrais avec elle si elle acceptait? Proposa Carlisle, tu sais, Aro est plutôt étrange...

Alice fut de nouveau prise dans une vision, Aro prenant la décision de la tuer... Felix sautant sur elle...

- Mon dieu! Murmurai-je en secouant la tête, il faut que je recontacte Sam, il doit l'empêcher de partir, si elle y va, Aro va la tuer... je vais le joindre sur la route

- Comme tu veux fils, souhaite tu que je t'accompagne? Je n'aime pas te savoir seul là bas

- Non, ça va aller, Aro est peut-être étrange, mais il est juste, il verra que je lui dit la vérité et acceptera ma décision

Après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde, je partais pour l'aéroport de Seattle, direction l'Italie...


	3. Chapter 3

J'avais contacté Aro pour le prévenir de ma visite, rester plus qu'à contacter Sam, en soupirant, je prenais donc mon téléphone pour composer son numéro

- Oui?

- Sam, c'est Edward

- Elle va mal Edward, elle dit que vous l'avez insulté

- Nous l'avons insulté? Grommelai-je, et bien, il est vrai que Rosalie l'a traité de garce, mais même si tu n'aimes pas les vampires Sam, je crois qu'au fil du temps tu as quand même appris à nous connaître, alors non, mise à part Rosalie personne ne l'a insulté, en revanche, ce qu'elle a dit elle était tout à fait éloquent, c'est en parti pour ça que je t'appelle

- Je t'écoute

- En fait, Alice a eu une vision, il semblerait que Bella va aller retrouver les Volturi à la fin de la semaine pour demander à être transformé par leur soin...

- Merde! Gronda t-il, je croyais qu'elle aimait Jacob?

- Elle l'aime, lui assurai-je, le problème, c'est qu'elle pense que Jacob ne pourra pas lui offrir la vie dont elle rêve, elle a même demandé à la famille de la transformer même si nous n'étions plus ensemble

- Je n'en reviens pas, pourquoi elle agit comme ça?

- Je crains qu'elle est apprécié notre train de vie, l'idée de devenir immortel, dis-je morose, toujours est-il que le problème est que Aro va ordonner son exécution si elle va là bas, j'ai préféré te prévenir toi par ce que je ne pense pas qu'elle va me croire si je lui dit

- En gros il va falloir la garder à l'œil?

- Oui, Aro n'est pas du genre à faire preuve de pitié, je vais en Italie justement pour le prévenir et lui expliquer que Bella restera avec vous à la réserve, c'est le seul moyen de la garder en vie sans la transformer

- Bien, nous allons la surveiller de prêt Edward, merci d'avoir prit la peine de me prévenir malgré ce qui s'est passé

- Je suis en colère et brisé, mais je l'aime toujours, avouai-je dans un murmure

- Je peux comprendre que ce n'est pas facile, dois-je te prévenir s'il se passe quelque chose?

- Sincèrement, je préférais ne jamais entendre parler d'elle Sam, je dois aller à la porte d'embarquement, prends soin de toi et de ta famille

- Au revoir Edward

Je raccrochai en répriment l'envie de broyer le téléphone entre mes mains, oui, j'étais en colère, j'avais beau me répéter encore et encore qu'un jour je trouverais ma vrai compagne, que je pourrais l'oublier, cela ne calmer ma mon amertume pour autant.

Je secouai la tête en espérant me débarrasser de l'image qui me hanterait certainement longtemps et je prenais le chemin de la salle d'embarquement.

Durant toute la durée du voyage, je ne pensais qu'à ça, ce qui était arrivé, rejouant encore et encore leur baiser, cette façon dont je m'étais toujours interdis de la toucher pour éviter de lui faire du mal, malgré ses protestations, j'avais toujours cru qu'elle continuait à me faire des avances par ce qu'elle avait vraiment envi de moi, mais j'en venais à me demander si elle n'avait pas à chaque fois espéré que je perde le contrôle. Était-elle inconsciente au point de s'imaginer que je serais incapable de la tuer? Je l'aimais à en mourir, mais être auprès d'elle avait toujours été une torture, j'avais tenté de lui expliquer ce que son odeur provoquait en moi, mais elle avait continué encore et encore, je me sentais si coupable de ne pas lui donner ce qu'elle voulait, ajoutant mes propres désirs à ça, chaque minute avec elle était un vrai supplice.

Avais-je ma part de responsabilité? Oui, bien sur, j'avais juste été stupide, beaucoup trop crédule, je connaissais les humains, trop bien même, je savais à quel point ils pouvaient être volage, mais je n'avais tout simplement pas pu lui résister, son odeur, sa timidité, le silence de son esprit, ça avait été un cocktail détonnant pour moi et il ne m'avait pas fallut longtemps pour tombé pour elle.

J'avais été seul si longtemps, me contentant d'écouter les autres pendant leurs étreintes, se dire des mots doux, se faire l'amour, alors que moi j'étais seul, mon éducation me criant d'attendre la bonne, il est vrai que pour l'époque cette façon de penser pouvait passer pour ridicule, mais j'ai toujours espéré l'amour, le vrai, celui qu'on ne partage qu'avec une seule femme durant son existence, aujourd'hui je comprends que j'avais eu tord, je m'étais bêtement accroché à une mentalité qui n'excitait plus et qui n'avait sans doute jamais excité, allant jusqu'à me refuser à Tanya et se refuser à une si belle femme n'avait pas était chose aisé, loin de là, elle était juste magnifique.

Lorsque j'avais commencé à comprendre ce que je ressentais pour Bella, j'avais de suite pensé que c'était elle, ça ne pouvait être qu'elle, la seule provoquant en moi cette multitude d'émotions, pour la première fois en cent sept ans, un changement s'était opéré en moi.

J'avais beau être soulagé de l'aveu de Jasper, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle était pour autant pardonnable, la vérité est qu'il y a plus d'un vampire qui ne rencontre jamais leur compagnon et je pouvais très bien en faire parti, je ne savais pas ce qu'était découvrir sa moitié, ce dont j'étais sur, c'est que j'aimai vraiment Bella, au point d'en mourir, de souffrir chaque jour, de laisser ma gorge irradier en sa présente, de retenir mes plus bas instincts pour elle, de ne pas la toucher malgré mon désir pour son corps, je l'aimait, je l'aimait vraiment.

Sam avait sans doute raison, elle avait joué sur tout les tableaux, elle voulait tout, mais il fallait sans cesse batailler avec elle pour obtenir quelque chose de sa part, pour qu'elle mange correctement, pour qu'elle accepte de passer du temps avec Alice, pour qu'elle me laisse lui offrir quelque chose... tout cela était-il une sorte de stratégie? Me faire croire que notre train de vie n'était pas ce qui l'intéressé? Je ne savais plus quoi penser d'elle, a quel point avait-elle poussé le vice? J'avais cru la connaître, j'avais cru à son amour, j'avais donné tout ce que j'avais, pour récolter une trahison.

J'aurai certainement pu tenter de me calmer et penser à autre chose durant le voyage, mais je n'étais apparemment pas assez fort, malgré la distance que je mettais entre nous, j'avais la sensation que ma colère grandissait un peu plus chaque seconde et les pensées des passagers autour de moi n'aidaient pas à me calmer...

_Merde! J'espère qu'elle ne va pas le découvrir, elle demandera forcement le divorce cette fois_

_La dernière fois qu'il m'as emmené en voyage, c'était dans un chalet paumé au milieu de la nature, les vacances les plus misérables de ma vie, il a intérêt à avoir mit le prix cette fois_

_J'aurai dû mettre le vernis rouge, ça aurait été mieux avec ma tenue_

_Que vais-je faire de ce gamin? Ça fais deux fois que je paye sa caution _

_Espérons que ce sera un bon placement, sinon j'étripe cette saleté de banquier_

_Merde le mec à droite est trop sexy, si Garnet n'était pas avec moi, je me serais bien assis avec lui_

Je me tournai vers la femme qui avait fait la dernière remarque sachant qu'elle parlait de moi, j'étais le seul homme de ce côté devant elle, lorsque je l'avais repéré, je lui adressé le regard le plus dédaigneux qui soit, j'avais eu ma dose de salope pour le reste de mon existence.

Tout ces humains ne faisaient que me mettre d'avantage en colère, pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'avais envi de faire un massacre, pas à cause de ma soif, mais à cause de ma colère, ils étaient tous si futiles, si pathétiques...


	4. Chapter 4

VOLTERA

Je venais d'arriver à Voltera, bien sur Aro avait prit soin de m'envoyer deux de ses gardes pour m'accueillir, il était amusant de voir à quel point ils faisaient contraste au milieu de la salle de débarquement

- Jane, saluai-je aussi poliment que possible, Margot...

Celle qui avait accompagné la sorcière fronça les sourcils, on ne lui avait apparemment pas parler de ma particularité.

- Lecteur d'esprit, répondis-je à son interrogation muette

Elle hocha la tête en se forçant à sourire

_Merde! J'ai intérêt à faire attention à ne pas trop penser à Demetri_

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire, une seconde à penser à lui avait suffit pour me donner une bonne idée de ce qu'elle voulait garder pour elle.

Une heure plus tard, j'étais dans la salle du trône devant Aro, Marcus et mon préféré, Cauis, je soupirais en espérant qu'il ne serait pas difficile, qu'il comprendrait, j'avais beau être en colère contre Bella, je ne pouvais pas souhaiter sa mort.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là? Chantonna Aro en faisant son chemin vers moi, Edward, te serais-tu décidé à rejoindre nos rangs?

- Peut-être, répondis-je, ça dépend si nous pouvons arriver à un accord

Aro me regarda perplexe, il semblait surprit, ce que je pouvais comprendre dans la mesure ou j'avais toujours refuser de faire partis de sa garde

_J'aimerai beaucoup le compter parmi mes fidèles_, pensa t-il

Je fis les quelques pas nous séparant pour lui tendre la main, cela aussi parut le surprendre, jamais au grand jamais je ne lui avait proposé de fouiller dans mon esprit, bien évidemment il ne se fit pas prier pour s'en emparer et quelques secondes suffirent à lui donner les explications nécessaires.

- Je vois, grommela t-il avec amertume, cette fille n'était pas ce qu'elle paraissait être, il est vrai que si elle apparaissait devant moi, je ne me gênerais pas pour en finir avec elle, franchement Edward, tu es trop bon, sa trahison est inacceptable

- Je sais, soupirai-je en tentant de retenir ma colère, mais elle vit à la réserve maintenant, elle ne mettra pas en danger nos secrets et la tuer n'effacerait pas ce qu'elle à fait pour autant, permet lui de vivre Aro

Il se retourna pour retourner s'assoir sur son trône étudiant ma demande sous tous les angles, il ne semblait pas ravis par ma requête et je voyais dans son esprit que la laisser en vie était un vrai dilemme, non pas pour la préservation de notre secret, mais par ce qu'il ne supportait pas ce genre de trahison.

- Bien, je vais la laisser en vie, même si elle vient ici, mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'elle repartira en bonne santé, me prévint-il avec un sourire narquois, cette humaine aurait besoin d'une bonne leçon

- Je te remercie, les loups la surveille, je ne pense pas qu'elle se risquera à venir jusqu'ici, si tu le permets, j'aimerais rester un moment avec vous, j'ai besoin... de...

- Soulager ta colère, termina t-il pour moi, je sais Edward, ton état d'esprit actuel ne te permettra pas de retourner vers Carlisle pendant un moment, je peux comprendre ça, bien sur, tu es le bienvenue

- Merci

- Faites appeler Gianna! Gronda t-il en se tournant vers ses gardes

L'un d'entre eux disparut rapidement pour réapparaitre cinq minutes après avec la stupide humaine travaillant à l'accueil

- Gianna, je veux que tu conduise notre ami dans l'aile des invités, qu'il choisisse la chambre qui lui convient et fait en sorte qu'il ne manque de rien

Gianna m'adressa un faible sourire puis se tourna de nouveau vers Aro

- Bien maitre

- Nous nous verrons plus tard Edward, nous recevrons le diner d'ici une heure, je préfère te prévenir par avance

- Je te remercie, murmurai-je en suivant Gianna hors de la salle

_Dieu, ce mec est incroyable! Si j'avais déjà été transformé, j'aurai surement pu essayer de l'avoir_

Je soupirai à cette pensée et dû me retenir pour ne pas la coller méchamment au mur pour broyer son cou entre mes mains.

Elle me conduisit dans un couloir et se tourna vers moi

- Il y a trois chambres disponibles ici, m'informa t-elle en ouvrant la première porte

- C'est très bien

- Vous êtes sur? Vous ne voulez pas visiter les autres?

Je roulais des yeux et lui claqua la porte au nez, cette fille était juste ridicule, elle ne semblait pas comprendre mon comportement, il me semblait pourtant que mon manque de politesse parlait pour moi.

Je balançais mon sac sur le lit et m'installa sur le fauteuil près de la fenêtre, j'avais du mal à me l'avouer, mais je voulais tuer un humain, je voulais me délecter de son sang, de sa peur, faire payer mon mal sur quelqu'un dont je me fichais totalement, grognant ma faiblesse, je décidai d'aller faire un tour en ville, il faisait presque nuit à présent et je savais que si le repas arrivait jusqu'à mes narines, je ne serais pas en mesure de résister, j'étais trop en colère, trop faible, ma résistance était étrangement devenu inexistante, je me sentais différent, tout comme les années ou j'avais décidé de tourner le dos au régime de Carlisle, je me doutais bien de ce qui allait arriver, mais malgré tout, je ne voulais pas en arriver à tuer une famille, je remerciai le ciel de jouir de mon don.

Lorsque je fus dehors, je pris conscience qu'il était interdit de chasser à Voltera, j'avais totalement oublié, je commençais donc à me diriger vers Rome, la ville était grande et j'étais sur de trouver mon bonheur là bas.

Contrairement à mes années de rébellion ou j'avais désespérément chassé violeurs et autres assassins, je me surpris à traquer une femme, de celles qui trompes, joues, mentent et se moque, du genre de Bella. Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour trouver mon bonheur, cette salope couchait avec le frère de son mari sous son nez, elle sortait justement de chez lui et pauvre de moi, ses pensées étaient criantes, je la suivit discrètement dans les rues pavés, secouant la tête dans le dégout lorsqu'elle prit plaisir à se rappeler sa dernière coucherie, comparant les deux frères, leurs façons de la toucher, leurs plaisirs, leurs fantasmes, c'était tout bonnement écœurant.

Lorsqu'enfin elle tourna dans une ruelle pour prendre un raccourcit afin de rentrer plus rapidement chez elle, je bondis sauvagement sur son corps qui s'écrasa au sol, causant à son visage de cogner violemment de trottoir, cela eut le don de l'assommer, son nez avait été brisé sous l'impact et cela l'avait horriblement défiguré, j'étais d'autant plus frustré de ne pas pouvoir profiter de ses dernières pensées, vers qui les aurait-elle tourné? Celui qui était son mari depuis maintenant dix ans, ou son frère avec lequel elle le trompait depuis presque deux ans? Elle n'avait pas d'enfant et je fus heureux de ce fait, qui voudrait ce genre de mère? Une pute m'inspirait infiniment plus de respect que ce genre de femme.

Mes dents enfoncées profondément dans son cou, je fermai les yeux, perdu dans l'affreux souvenir de Bella et ce clébard, laissant ma colère prendre le contrôle de mon corps, de mon esprit, à tel point que je brisai son cou sous mes doigts, je me mis à imaginer que c'était Bella qui mourrait dans mes bras, elle qui avait le front défoncé par l'impact, le nez brisé et ensanglanté lorsqu'elle s'était cogné au trottoir, elle qui disparaissait de cette terre par ma seule volonté

- Stupide chienne humaine! Grognai-je en relâchant le corps

Je restais là à regarder le cadavre cherchant désespérément une trace de regret, de honte, quelque chose que j'avais même ressentis en tuant ces ignobles assassins dans le passé, mais rien ne me vint, rien si ce n'est la satisfaction, la seule ombre au tableau était Carlisle, je savais qu'il me pardonnerait, mais je n'aimais pas le décevoir, cependant la libération que j'avais ressentit était sans égal, toute la frustration que j'avais dû supporter pendant pratiquement deux ans avec elle paraissait s'être envolé, chaque fois que ma gorge m'avait fait souffrir, chaque fois que j'avais dû combattre mes propres instincts... oui, j'étais juste soulagé, même ma colère ne paraissait plus aussi douloureuse.

Quelques jours après cela, j'avais reçu un appel de Carlisle me demandant de rentrer, il n'avait pas été ravi d'apprendre que j'avais l'intention de rester à Voltera pendant un moment, mais il avait dû faire avec, je ne me sentais pas prêt à rentrer maintenant, j'avais besoin de laisser vivre mes instincts avant de pouvoir reprendre ma vie de gentil végétarien, si on peut appeler ça une vie.

Je soupirai assis sur l'un des bancs du jardin privé de Aro, il m'avait fait demander ici, alors j'attendais sagement en observant les fleurs lorsque j'entendis des pas derrière moi.

- Alors mon cher, te plais-tu chez nous?

Aro s'installa près de moi en souriant béatement

- Oui, je pense que je vais rester quelques temps Aro

- Bien, pourrons-nous compter sur toi?

Je le voyais dans son esprit, il s'imaginait déjà jouir de mon don, la façon dont il pourrait piéger ceux qu'il voulait sans même qu'il s'en doute une seconde, même ses frères y auraient droit

- Si tu parles de mon don, oui, je pense que le paiement est correct en échange de ton hospitalité, ricanai-je sombrement

- Et bien nous sommes d'accord, je vois que tu t'es fais plaisir, remarqua t-il en scrutant mes yeux

- Oui, avouai-je à demi mot, je me suis laissé tenter, mais j'imagine que tu le savais déjà puisque deux de tes gardes m'ont suivit jusqu'à Rome

- C'est ce que j'aime en toi Edward, on ne peut rien te cacher, tout comme à moi

- Il est vrai que nos dons sont plus ou moins identiques, acquiesçai-je

- Nous fêtons la réunion des gardes demain soir, j'espère te voir pendant cette soirée

Je hochai la tête et me levai pour regagner ma chambre, la vie n'était pas si horrible à Voltera, Aro était heureux de profiter d'un nouveau jouet, même si ce n'était que temporaire et moi je pouvais enfin me relâcher, prendre le temps d'être moi même avant de retourner vers les miens.

DÉCISION

Voilà plus de six moi que je vivais à Voltera, j'avais continué à me nourrir de sang humain, je n'avais cependant plus jamais tué de femme, j'étais revenu aux assassins et aux violeurs, il m'était arrivé de faire de vrais carnages, en particulier ce jour ou j'avais surpris les pensées immondes de cet homme qui ne se gênait pas pour se glisser dans la chambre de sa belle fille d'à peine quatorze ans régulièrement. J'avais tout vu, sa façon de la toucher, de la menacer de la tuer si elle avait le malheur de se plaindre, les pleures de la pauvre gamine... c'était tout bonnement immonde, tout comme la mort que je lui avait réservé...

Flashback

Je suivais cet ignoble monstre depuis deux jours maintenant, je savais que Aro m'attendait à Voltera, mais je m'en fichait, je devais tuer cet enfoiré, non seulement par ce que je pourrais déversé ma haine sur lui, mais aussi par ce qu'il méritait de mourir milles fois.

J'étais parvenu à le coincé après son travail, lui collant un sparadrap sur la bouche, je le trainai dans un endroit tranquille pour jouir de sa torture, c'était jouissif, ses yeux s'étaient ouverts si grand, il avait gémit si fort lorsque j'avais arraché son appendice du reste de son corps, le sang giclait négligemment sur ses vêtement, laissant une sorte de trou béant obscurcit par l'hémoglobine qui jaillissait comme l'eau jaillit d'une fontaine, je lui avait ensuite arraché les oreilles, malheureusement pour moi, il s'était évanouit rapidement, trop rapidement...

- Stupide humain trop fragile! Marmonnai-je en serrant les dents

J'avais eu beau le secouer comme un prunier, il ne s'était pas réveillé, il avait déjà perdu trop de sang, alors j'avais fini par le drainer, j'avais brulé son corps et j'étais partis.

En rentrant au château, j'avais croisé cette imbécile de Gianna et dieu la préserve de moi, je ne pu m'empêcher de fantasmer sur sa mort, cruelle et violente, ses sourires, ses rougissements, tout était si écœurant chez elle, immonde, tout comme les fantasmes qu'elle nourrissait sur ma personne.

- Si tu n'arrête pas de penser à moi en ces termes, je ne vais pas pouvoir m'empêcher de te toucher, avais-je ronronné à son oreille

Je vis ses joues se teinter de rose, son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement et sa respiration devint saccadé, puis me vint une odeur particulière, celle de son exaltation, ciel, si Aro ne tenait pas tant à la transformer, je l'aurais briser pendant l'acte avant de sucer son sang pendant ma jouissance en m'assurant que la sienne n'arrive jamais.

- C'est vrai? Murmura t-elle en souriant

- Oui, je suis aussi excité que toi, roucoulai-je en baladant mon nez sur son cou, à l'idée de te saigner comme la truie que tu es...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle poussa un petit cri de surprise en se décalant légèrement à droite pour m'échapper, comment pouvait-elle être surprise par mes paroles? N'était-elle pas au courant qu'elle vivait vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre dans un château comptant pas moins de cent quatorze vampires permanent?

Je lui adressa un sourire lugubre et poursuivis mon chemin sans un mot jusqu'à ma chambre.

Fin flashback

En prenant mon téléphone que j'avais gauchement laissé sur mon lit, je remarquai que Carlisle m'avait laissé d'innombrables messages, je pris une grande inspiration en composant son numéro afin de m'assurer qu'il n'était rien arrivé de grave

- Allo?

- Carlisle, c'est moi

- Edward, ça fait trois mois que tu n'as pas appelé fils, sais-tu à quel point Esmée et la famille sont inquiet? Je suis inquiet! S'écria t-il

- Désolé, j'avais besoin... de me défouler, avouai-je

- Tu as recommencé à te nourrir d'humain? Demanda t-il dans un murmure

- Oui

Je l'entendis soupirer, pire, j'entendis Esmée sanglotait derrière lui. Merde! Pensai-je, si j'avais bien un point faible, c'était bien d'entendre Esmée pleurer...

- Je t'en pris fils, reviens à la maison, si tu n'arrête pas rapidement, revenir à notre régime sera plus difficile

- Papa...

- Edward! Intervint Esmée, si tu ne reviens pas, je jure que je vais venir te chercher!

Je roulais des yeux sachant qu'Esmée en était parfaitement capable, quand allait-elle comprendre que je n'avais pas vraiment dix sept ans?

- Je ne suis pas sur de vouloir continuer ce régime, avouai-je à demi mot

- Reviens quand même Edward, tant que tu ne chasse pas sur le territoire Quilleute nous pourrons trouver une solution, s'il te plais reviens, me pria t-elle

- Bien! Grognai-je, mais si l'un de vous se permet de me faire la leçon, je repartirai aussi vite

- Nous sommes revenu à Forks fils, m'informa Carlisle, nous t'attendons là bas

- Attends! Pourquoi êtes-vous retourné là bas?

- Ho, et bien Sam a prit contact avec nous lorsque la meute à repéré plusieurs odeurs de vampires trainant dans la région, apparemment ils se sont approchés de la maison, nous avons donc prit la décision de revenir afin de découvrir à qui nous avions à faire, mais nous ne sommes pas parvenu à mettre la main dessus même s'ils trainent toujours dans le coin

- Ok, je vais prendre le premier vol

Je raccrochai et balança le téléphone contre le mur, qu'allais-je faire à Forks? Retourner en cour pour ma dernière année?

- Merde! Sifflai-je en sortant promptement de ma chambre pour aller voir Aro

Pourquoi ne pouvais-je supporter les pleurnicheries d'Esmée?

Ouvrant la porte de la salle du trône à la volé, je causai à Aro de se lever en fronçant les sourcils visiblement pas heureux d'avoir été interrompue de la sorte.

- Edward, que se passe t-il? Grommela t-il

- Je dois partir, annonçai-je en secouant la tête, je venais te prévenir

Je me tournai de suite vers la porte

- Attends! Que se passe t-il?

- Ma famille va mal, soupirai-je en sortant de la salle, désolé Aro, je reviendrais peut-être, mais je dois rentrer chez moi immédiatement

Il soupira mais ne tenta pas de me faire suivre, je montai rapidement dans ma chambre pour faire mon sac et me dirigeais vers l'aéroport afin de prendre le prochain vol me demandant si je serais le seul vampire à me nourrir d'humains dans la famille de Carlisle ou si je ferais l'effort de reprendre mon ancien régime.

Pov Bella

Depuis le départ des Cullen, je vivais à la réserve, la meute avait décidé de mettre au courant mon père de leur particularité ainsi que de l'existence des vampires pour éviter que je ne leur échappe pour aller en Italie, bien sur, cette garce d'Alice avait parlé de mes projets en racontant que Aro me tuerait si j'allais là bas, je ne parvenais pas à le croire, pourquoi m'aurait-il proposé une place dans sa garde si c'était pour me tuer?

Je soupirais assise seule dans ma nouvelle chambre chez Billy, désespéré de penser que cela serait ma nouvelle vie, ici dans cette pathétique réserve. Bien sur Jacob était ravit par ma présence, mais je lui parlait à peine, je lui en voulait autant qu'aux autres pour se permettre de décider de ma vie à ma place, se permettre de me faire suivre partout où j'allais pour être sur que je n'allais pas m'échapper et Charlie avait été parfaitement d'accord avec ça lorsqu'il avait apprit que je voulais être transformé. Il m'avait d'abord hurlé dessus en apprenant que j'avais fréquenté toute une famille de monstres, puis ensuite il m'avait totalement coupé les vivres, du moins, je n'avais plus accès à mon compte bancaire, impossible pour moi de prendre un billet, même mes appels téléphoniques étaient surveillés.

Lorsque les Cullen sont revenu à la demande de Sam pour aider à chasser les vampires qui s'étaient permit de passer la frontière, j'étais devenu folle de rage, je souhaitai secrètement rencontrer ces nomades pour implorer ma transformation, quitte à ce qu'ils apparaissent à la réserve, cela aurait été une douce vengeance pour avoir osé me retenir ici.

- Bella, viens manger! Cria Billy

- Pas faim! Répondis-je sèchement

Je l'entendis rouler dans le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre, je roulais des yeux en ouvrant la porte, je les haïssais tous pour ce qu'ils m'avaient fait et je voulais juste qu'ils me fichent la paix.

- Tu pourrais arrêter de te plaindre, si tu penses qu'en te laissant mourir de faim nous allons supplier les Cullen de te transformer...

- Tais-toi! Hurlai-je, vous me retenez prisonnière ici depuis des mois, obligeant même Jacob et Seth à changer d'établissement pour qu'ils puissent me surveiller pendant les cours

- Oui, ils vont t'accompagner à la prochaine rentrée et si tu étais moins aveuglé par tes stupides désirs, tu comprendrais que nous essayons tous de te sauver la vie

- C'est vous qui êtes stupides! Aboyais-je, vous ne voyez pas qu'ils vous ont mentit? Ils ne veulent pas que je sois transformé

- Nous non plus nous ne voulons pas, par ailleurs, je ne vois pas pourquoi les Cullen mentiraient à ce sujet

- Pour se venger de ce stupide baiser avec Jacob

Un grognement se fit entendre du salon, Jacob était rentré et je ne l'avais même pas entendu, il fit son apparition derrière son père, le visage déformé par la colère, les poings serrés

- Viens papa, ça ne sert à rien, nous sommes tous si stupides!

- Jacob... je suis désolé, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulus dire, murmurai-je

- Ha oui? Et qu'est-ce que tu as voulus dire Bella?

- Pardonne moi, le suppliai-je en sanglotant, je suis tellement désolé, c'est que je deviens folle enfermé ici

- Personne ne t'oblige à rester enfermé dans ta chambre, rétorqua t-il

La dessus, il disparut en poussant le fauteuil de son père et je restais à sangloter seule dans cette chambre. Bientôt les vacances seraient terminés et je devrais supporter de retourner en cours avec Jacob, Seth, mais aussi les Cullen dans la même école. Peut-être devrais-je essayer de faire un effort? Je n'aimais pas faire de mal à Jacob et j'étais triste qu'il ne comprenne pas mes désirs, par ailleurs, si je voulais gagner ma liberté, je devais faire en sorte qu'ils me fassent de nouveau confiance, alors je décidai d'arranger mon comportement à partir d'aujourd'hui pour me rendre la vie plus agréable en attendant de pouvoir m'échapper de cette prison.


	5. Chapter 5

BIENVENUE?

Pov Edward

Retour à Forks, putain de merde! Je ne pensais pas être de retour de si tôt et me revoilà dans cette ville ennuyeuse, je ne savais pas combien de temps j'allais pouvoir supporter la famille, ni même combien de temps pourraient-ils me supporter. J'avais tout fait pour faire disparaître ma colère, ma douleur, mais malgré mes efforts et ma capacité à la garder pour moi la majeur partie du temps, elle était encore bien là, pire, mes envies de meurtres étaient encore bien là.

J'avais pris soin de recontacter Carlisle durant le voyage afin de m'assurer qu'il avait bien compris qu'aucun d'entre eux ne devaient s'attendre à retrouver celui qu'ils avaient connu, tout comme je n'étais pas sur de pouvoir chasser de nouveau les animaux, j'avais toutefois promit à Carlisle de choisir mes proies, chose que je pouvais me permettre grâce à mon précieux don.

Il m'avait également informé sur ce qui s'était passé durant mon absence, sans que je l'ait voulu il en était même arrivé à me parler de Bella et de son comportement détestable, j'espérai secrètement ne pas la croiser, la pauvre ne serais pas en sécurité auprès de moi, elle était toujours ma chanteuse et la colère n'avait fait que tuer ma résistance.

Je soupirai en sortant de l'aéroport, pendant tout le trajet je tentais de me préparer à la confrontation, je grinçais des dents rien qu'en imaginant entendre les remarques stupides d'Emmet, autant j'aimais mon frère autant il paraissait parfois vraiment simplet, d'ailleurs, pour aimer une femme avec si peu de profondeur que Rosalie, il ne fallait pas être très intelligent, franchement, qui peut vivre cent ans avec si peu de matière cérébral à disposition? Enfin... il était heureux.

Je pensais aussi à Alice, je l'aimais aussi énormément, mais j'appréhendais déjà son approche, ça me rendais presque malade, j'avais bien précisé à Carlisle que si l'un d'entre eux me faisaient le moindre reproche sur mon récent nouveau régime, il risquerait d'y avoir de la violence et autant je n'aimai pas l'admettre, j'avais peur de faire mal à l'un d'entre eux.

Comme convenu, personne n'était venu me chercher, je ne voulais pas, mais lorsque je garai la voiture devant la maison, tous me firent le déplaisir de se présenter sur le perron, comme si j'étais simplement parti en vacances.

- Eddie, alors mon vieux, tu t'es marré en Italie? S'emboua Emmet

Je grognai légèrement et ne pris pas la peine de lui répondre, il arqua un sourcil, je levai les yeux sur Esmée, la seule que je voulais bien regarder pour le moment.

- Je suis revenu, grommelai-je en la fixant, je vais vous aider à trouver les vampires qui ont passés les frontières, mais je ne penses pas rester très longtemps

- Fils...

- Par pitié, pas de ça, crachai-je sans regarder Carlisle, je ne suis pas d'humeur, je ne veux pas être désagréable avec vous, alors évitez moi, c'est pour le mieux

J'attrapai mon sac sur la plage arrière et je passai devant eux sans un mot de plus, j'entendis Rosalie grommeler dans sa barbe, mais je préférai l'ignorai, pour sa sécurité, par ce que l'entrainement à Voltera avait vraiment était excellent et je savais que si je m'énervai, sa tête tomberait si vite qu'aucun d'entre eux n'aurait le temps de m'arrêter.

Je balançai mon sac sur le lit, rien n'avait changé, rien n'avait bougé, cependant, Emée avait prit soin de faire régulièrement la poussière, je fus écœuré d'avoir une pensée pour Bella, je me rappelai la première fois ou je l'avais amené ici, je craignais d'être jugé, je craignais d'être repoussé, rejeté...

Aro m'avait recontacté durant mon trajet, il voulait avoir une explication, je m'étais contenté de répondre qu'Esmée était mal, qu'elle ne supportait pas mon absence, ce qui était vrai, au fond, quelque chose en moi, quelque chose que je m'étais efforcé de tué pendant mon séjour en Italie me disait que si je restai plus longtemps là bas, je ne pourrais jamais plus faire demi-tour, jamais je ne redeviendrais le même si je me laissais ronger par la haine, paradoxalement, il était si bon de s'y noyer ne serait-ce que pour avoir le plaisir de se nourrir correctement.

Je grondai en entendant quelqu'un frapper à ma porte, je savais que c'était Alice, malgré moi, je me levai pour ouvrir la porte en prenant soin d'occuper mon esprit en récitant un poème pour ne pas entendre le sien.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Crachai-je en évitant ses yeux

- Je... je voulais savoir comment tu vas Edward

- Bien, c'est tout?

- Edward, soupira t-elle en poussant la porte pour entrer, tu ne peux pas...

- Putain de merde Alice! Hurlai-je, qui es-tu pour me dire ou non ce que je dois faire? Je crois t'avoir écouté beaucoup trop dans le passé pour mon plus grand malheur! Maintenant dégage et ne me dérange pas à nouveau

Elle se mit à sangloter espérant sans doute faire fondre la glace dans laquelle je m'étais évertué à enterrer mon cœur, mais au lieu de cela, je roulais des yeux et lui claqua la porte au nez. Que croyait-elle? Que j'allais la prendre dans mes bras comme le brave connard pathétique que j'avais été? Merde! C'était elle qui m'avait poussé dans cette relation en me répétant encore et encore que je serais heureux avec la chienne putain Swan, me jurant qu'elle l'avait vu, j'avais été si stupide de l'écouter, j'avais eu tellement confiance en son don qui lui avait soit disant montré que cette humaine été ma compagne...

Je n'eus pas à attendre cinq minutes que quelqu'un d'autre frappa à ma porte et lorsque je l'ouvris, j'avais bien faillit l'arracher.

- Quoi? Aboyais-je au visage d'Esmée

Je me radoucis aussitôt, cette bonne femme avait réellement prit la place de ma mère, j'étais tellement pitoyable face à elle que ça me rendais malade. Voyant qu'elle paraissait perdu et choqué, me regardant comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser sur l'une de mes épaules, je lui fit signe d'entrer et je refermai la porte derrière elle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Esmée?

- Edward, s'il te plait, ne nous repousse pas...

Et bien sur, il fallait qu'elle se mette à mendier

- Esmée, j'ai vraiment pas envi de parler, je n'ai pas la patience... je veux juste qu'on me foute la paix, est-ce trop demander?

- Edward, soupira t-elle en s'installant sur mon lit, je sais que tu es en colère, je peux le comprendre...

Je vis dans son esprit qu'elle rejouait une scène, elle était une humaine pleurant seule dans son lit, se demandant où était son mari et lorsqu'il revint enfin à la maison au petit matin et qu'elle eut la mauvaise idée de lui demander où il avait été, il l'avait battu... c'est ce jour là qu'elle avait perdu son enfant...

- Esmée, murmurai-je en soupirant, je ne veux pas voir ça

- Désolé, c'est juste... depuis ce qui s'est passé, j'y pense souvent. Elle se leva et me prit la main me forçant à la regarder. Edward, reprit-elle en souriant tristement, il y a quelqu'un pour toi quelque part, quelqu'un qui t'aimeras comme tu le mérite...

- Tu sais très bien qu'il est probable que je ne la rencontre jamais, rétorquai-je

- Ne perds pas espoir, s'il te plait, ne te laisse pas ronger par la colère, tu mérite mieux que ça. J'aimerais que tu m'accompagne demain...

Je levai un sourcil essayant de comprendre son changement de sujet soudain et je vis l'image d'un hôpital dans son esprit

- Je ne comprends pas

- En fait, tu sais que je fais du bénévolat à l'hôpital tous les mercredis

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ce que j'ai à faire là bas, m'énervai-je à l'idée de m'approcher des humains

- Je... il y a une jeune fille là bas et bien... elle ne parle pas et...

- Non

- Edward, s'il te plait, je penses que ça te ferais du bien et j'ai vraiment besoin de savoir pourquoi elle refuse de parler, elle est très malade et...

- Je peux abréger ses souffrances si tu veux, proposais-je en étirant un sourire mauvais, mais je ne vais pas faire ami ami avec elle!

- Ne dis pas ça, tu n'auras même pas à lui parler, juste... juste écouter lorsque je vais lui poser des questions, s'il te plait Edward, pour moi?

Elle pressait doucement mes mains dans les siennes en utilisant ce regard à laquelle j'étais incapable de résister, j'étais en colère, je n'étais pas venu pour ça, mais dire non à Esmée, surtout lorsqu'elle avait une telle expression semblait tout à fait impossible

- Bien! Sifflai-je, mais si je la tue, tu ne pourras t'en prendre qu'à toi!

- Je suis sur que tout ira bien, m'assura t-elle

- Qu'en est-il des vampires qui vous ont forcés à revenir ici?

- Pour le moment, rien à signaler, répondit-elle en haussant les épaules, deux odeurs bien distinctes, ils sont allés sur le territoire Quilleute, ils ont intensifié les patrouilles, ils nous préviendront dès qu'ils en sauront plus

Je hochai la tête me demandant qui pouvait être ces nomades et pourquoi ils ne s'étaient pas présentés, ils avaient certainement être conscient de la présente d'autres vampires dans le périmètre, ils ne partaient pas, ne se présentaient pas... vraiment étrange.

Esmée interrompit mes pensées en embrassant ma joue avant de quitter la pièce et je me maudissais pas avance de lui avoir dit oui.


	6. Chapter 6

EVOLUTION

Pov Bella

La rentré était dans une semaine maintenant, Jacob s'était inscrit afin d'être avec moi, heureusement, il n'était pas dans la même classe, je n'aurais pas aimé être surveillé de si près. J'étais parvenu à force d'efforts à me faire pardonner par lui et son père, ce fut d'ailleurs bien plus facile de remettre Jacob dans ma poche que son père, pour lui, il avait suffit d'un baiser et d'une promesse de vie ensemble, pour son père, j'avais dû faire la cuisine chaque jour durant plusieurs semaines.

Aujourd'hui, j'étais parvenu à avoir une permission de sortie, Jacob avait accepté de m'emmener à Port Angelès pour aller au cinéma, je n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais au point où j'en été, tout été bon à prendre, j'étais sur qu'au bout d'un moment, chacun me ferait assez confiance pour me permettre de me déplacer toute seule, j'avais juste besoin d'une bonne dose de patience.

- Tu es prête? Me demanda Jacob en frappant à la porte de ma chambre

- Oui, entre...

Il passa la tête en souriant et vint me rejoindre sur le lit, j'aimais Jacob, il tentait toujours de me faire plaisir du mieux qu'il pouvait, c'était le stéréotype même du prince charmant s'agenouillant devant sa princesse lui permettant de faire de lui tout ce qu'elle voulait, par ce que oui, il aurait fait tout ce je voulais.

Je lui pris la main en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire et me leva pour m'installer sur ses genoux en m'emparant de son visage pour l'embrasser. Je savais que Jacob ne me repousserait jamais, il m'arrivais de m'en vouloir de le manipuler de la sorte, par ce que même si je ne l'aimait pas autant qu'il m'aimait, je l'aimais quand même à ma façon. Mais mon objectif était trop important, il s'agissait de mon avenir, la vie dont j'avais toujours rêvé, ne jamais vieillir, devenir plus forte, plus belle, plus intelligente... éternellement.

- Je t'aime Bella, murmura t-il, je voudrais vraiment que tu sois heureuse ici avec moi, que tu comprennes que c'est pour ton bien que nous te gardons ici

- Je t'aime aussi Jake, et même si ça à prit du temps, je comprends pourquoi vous avez fait ça et je suis sur qu'on peut être heureux ensemble, lui assurai-je en déposant quelques baisers sur son cou

Il m'encercla de ses bras et dégagea mes cheveux pour embrasser mon oreille, je savais bien que j'allais finir par obtenir ce que je voulais, après tout, Jacob avait un corps incroyable, il n'y avait aucune raison de ne pas se faire plaisir...

- Tu m'excite, susurra t-il contre mon oreille, et si tu n'arrête pas, je vais devenir fou... fou et incapable de m'arrêter...

- Qui te dis que tu as besoin d'arrêter? Ricanai-je

Il prit mon visage en coupe en reculant pour me regarder, m'interroger du regard, je lui souris et c'est tout ce dont il eut besoin pour m'allonger sur le lit et me faire l'amour... au diable le cinéma!

Pov Edward

Aucun d'entre eux n'était venu me parler depuis mon arrivé, aucun sauf Esmée bien sur, et elle ne se gênait pas pour en profiter, tellement en fait que j'étais derrière mon volant attendant que madame se décide à me rejoindre pour partir à l'hôpital de Seattle, j'avais tenté de l'en dissuader une dernière fois mais ça n'avait rien donné, elle était toujours plus que décidé à m'amener à cette stupide humaine muette.

Enfin, elle me fit l'honneur de sa présence, je savais de par ses pensées que Carlisle avait un peu peur de la laisser partir avec moi, ce qui ne pouvait que me faire sourire, mais il avait finalement accepté après qu'elle ait plaidé avec lui pendant toute la soirée d'hier.

- Désolé, je voulais d'abord téléphoner pour m'assurer qu'elle n'était pas prise par un examen cette après-midi

- Ouai, soupirai-je

- Je t'en pris Edward, Johanne est une jeune femme charmante et...

- Comment peux-tu savoir qu'elle est charmante si tu n'as jamais pu parler avec elle? Demandai-je moqueur

- Elle est belle et lorsqu'elle sourit, ce qui je l'avoue arrive rarement, elle illumine la pièce

- Super...

Esmée soupira mais me fit enfin le plaisir de garder le silence et ce, durant tout le trajet, je n'avais franchement pas envie de jouer les bons samaritain avec cette humaine, mais Esmée avait le défaut ennuyeux de me rappeler ma mère, elle le savait et elle en jouait, il n'y avait pas grand chose que je pouvais lui refuser.

Je garais le véhicule sur le parking de l'hôpital et sortis en suivant Esmée sans un mot, elle entra dans le hall du bâtiment et me conduisit dans les couloirs du service de cancérologie et bien, lorsqu'elle m'avait dit que l'humaine était malade, elle ne mentait pas.

Elle s'arrêta devant une porte et se tourna vers moi

- Le tout est de comprendre pourquoi elle refuse de parler et pourquoi elle a décidé d'arrêter tout traitement

Je hochai la tête en roulant des yeux, si cette fille voulait rester silencieuse ou attendre la mort sans rien faire, pourquoi Esmée tenait à ce point à s'en mêler?

Elle frappa doucement et ouvrit la porte, la chambre était triste à mourir, sans mauvais jeu de mot, en règle général, les patients qui restaient un long moment à l'hôpital faisaient en sorte de rendre leur chambre un peu plus agréable, mais pas cette fille apparemment. Elle était assise devant la fenêtre et regardait dehors, elle nous avait certainement entendu entrer, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de se retourner et dans son esprit... elle chantait...

- Bonjours Johanne, c'est Esmée, je suis venu te rendre visite...

_Mon dieu, j'ai dit encore et encore en arrivant ici que je voulais qu'on m'appelle Joe et ils osent se demander pourquoi je ne parles pas? A quoi ça sert si personne n'écoute ce que je dis?_

- Johanne?

_Cette femme devrait adopter un petit cambodgien ou un petit chinois, elle doit vraiment s'ennuyer pour venir perdre son temps avec un cadavre ambulant..._

La jeune femme se retourna et je dois avouer qu'elle était effectivement charmante, ses cheveux bouclés retombaient en cascade jusqu'au milieu de son dos, ses yeux verts avaient une jolie forme d'amande et sa bouche était pulpeuse, le seul hic dans son apparence était qu'elle paraissait aussi pâle que nous, s'en était presque effrayant, on avait l'impression qu'elle allait tomber raide d'une seconde à l'autre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il a me regarder comme ça l'Apollon? Encore un imbécile qui ne se prend pas pour de la merde, c'est toujours la même chose avec les beaux mecs, ils se sentent obligé de regarder les gens de haut, crétin! _

Elle m'adressa un regard dédaigneux et retourna son attention sur Esmée en arquant un sourcil

- C'est mon fils Edward, se justifia Esmée, j'aimerais beaucoup discuter avec toi Johanne, tu veux bien?

_Mais à quoi s'attend cette femme? Discuter? Discuter de quoi? De ma vie ou de mon absence de vie? Salut, je m'appelle Joe, je me suis fais violer par un connard qui a eut la délicatesse de m'offrir son virus par la même occasion et maintenant je meures d'un cancer... ho! Et ma famille m'a renié comme s'ils allaient tomber malade en respirant dans la même pièce que moi lorsqu'ils ont apprit la nouvelle, ils ont tous disparut sans même me laisser l'occasion de leur confier comment j'étais tombé malade, famille de bourgeois pathétiques! Cracha t-elle en secouant la tête_

- Johanne?

Elle secoua la frénétiquement la tête en soupirant et reporta son attention sur la fenêtre

_Merci madame, mais j'essaye d'attendre patiemment la mort..._

- Edward? Murmura Esmée trop bas pour que l'humaine puisse entendre

- Elle veut que tu la laisse tranquille, marmonnai-je en fronçant les sourcils, elle veut mourir...

- Mais elle est si jeune! Elle vient à peine d'avoir dix huit ans, tu ne peux pas essayer de lui parler?

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux que je lui dise? Sifflai-je un peu trop fort, que je sais qu'elle s'est fait violer? Que je sais que sa famille l'a renié?

Esmée se tourna vers moi, visiblement horrifié, elle n'était apparemment pas au courant de ça, je dois avouer que je pouvais comprendre son choc, mais si elle voulait faire preuve de compassion, l'aider à mourir était la meilleurs chose à faire.

- Je voudrais t'accueillir chez nous Johanne, déclara t-elle soudainement

- Esmée, qu'est ce que tu fais?

_Elle doit être folle cette femme, ricana intérieurement Johanne_

- Nous possédons une grande maison à Forks, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu viennes vivre avec nous, ce sera toujours mieux que d'attendre ici en regardant la fenêtre toute la journée

Johanne se tourna de nouveau vers Esmée et lui sourit visiblement amusé à l'idée de venir vivre avec nous et je ne pouvais pas contredire Esmée, son sourire était tout bonnement incroyable...

- S'il le faut, je te ferais enlever, menaça Esmée

- Esmée! Grognai-je

_Je rêve ou j'ai entendu grogner? C'est quoi ce mec? Une sorte d'animal? S'amusa Johanne en reportant son attention sur moi_

Je laissais échapper un rire à sa remarque, si elle savait la pauvre

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à suivre de traitement, tu pourras faire ce que tu veux, mais s'il te plais, ne reste pas ici

Johanne fronça les sourcils, elle se posait toutes sortes de questions, incapable de comprendre l'insistance d'Esmée, tout comme moi d'ailleurs, elle toussa à plusieurs reprises et prit une grande inspiration

- Partez, murmura t-elle d'une voix rugueuse

- Tu as parlé! S'émerveilla Esmée, fais le encore, fais le encore!

_C'est officiel, cette femme est folle, pensa Johanne en étirant un léger sourire _

- Écoute, réfléchis à ma proposition, je reviendrais te chercher demain...

Johanne écarquilla les yeux et son sourire s'effaça

_Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette femme?_

- Elle veut savoir pourquoi tu fais ça

Esmée s'avança vers Johanne et s'empara de ses mains et souriant à pleines dents

- Tu mérites tellement plus que de rester toute la journée devant une fenêtre, toute seule, ça ne te coute rien de venir, sans compter que le paysage sera assurément beaucoup plus agréable à la maison, nous vivons aux abords de la foret

_Une dame des bois, je ne comprends pas son désir de me voir mourir, ni pourquoi ses mains sont si froides, rajouta t-elle en baissant les yeux sur celle-ci_

- Tu veux bien que je reviennes demain?

Johanne haussa les épaules en se répétant encore et encore à quel point Esmée paraissait folle et étrange

- Je prends ça pour un oui, après tout, il ne sert à rien de rester ici si tu ne suis aucun traitement...

_Peut-être qu'elle veut se servir de moi comme cobaye? Après tout, elle a raison, pourquoi rester ici, si elle habite près de la foret, au moins je pourrais mourir en observant les arbres, avec un peu de chance, ils accepteront de m'enterrer dans leur jardin_

Je dois bien avouer que cette fille avait de l'humour, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à ne pas rire, elle regarda Esmée et hocha la tête, le visage de ma mère de substitution s'illumina comme une petite fille le matin de Noël.

- Bien, je te dis à demain alors, murmura Esmée en déposant un baiser sur son front

_C'est bien la première fois depuis plus d'un an que quelqu'un qui n'est pas une infirmière ou un médecin me touche, s'étonna Johanne_

Je la salua d'un hochement de tête et suivis Esmée à l'extérieur de la chambre

- On peut savoir ce qui te prends? Grognai-je

- Elle va mourir Edward, nous pouvons lui offrir une alternative, si elle refuse, je respecterais son choix, mais cette fille mérite une seconde chance

- En as-tu déjà parlé à la famille?

- Non, mais dans l'état dans lequel elle est, ils n'auront pas à supporter la situation bien longtemps

- Et si elle décide d'accepter la transformation? Tu vas imposer cette fille à tous le monde, sans leur demander leur avis?

- Carlisle ne m'as pas demandé mon avis lorsqu'il a transformé Rosalie... je le ferais moi même si nécessaire, soupira t-elle

En secouant la tête, nous retournions à la voiture, je n'étais pas sur que la famille n'accepte de compter un nouveau membre d'autant qu'ils n'avaient pas été consulté...


	7. Chapter 7

CHANGEMENTS

Pov Edward

Le chemin de retour s'était fait dans un silence de mort, seules les pensées d'Esmée occupaient mon esprit, elle se demandait comment annoncer la nouvelle à la famille, je dois dire que tous les scénarios y étaient passés, mais ce qui me surpris réellement, c'est qu'elle était prête à partir de la maison et à en trouver une autre pour y vivre avec Johanne si nécessaire, je ne comprenais pas, Esmée s'occupait de malades depuis des années, pourquoi cette fille et pas une autre? J'avais beau sonder son esprit, rien ne me donner d'explication.

- Esmée, dis-moi pourquoi?

Elle soupira en décollant son front de la vitre et tourna lentement son visage vers moi

- Elle est l'arrière petite fille de ma sœur, murmura-t-elle gêné, je l'ai découvert dès que j'ai entendu son nom de famille, pour une raison obscure, elle porte le même que moi lorsque j'étais humaine, j'ai fais quelques recherches et j'ai découvert que sa mère était la petite fille de ma sœur, je sais que je vais en demander beaucoup à la famille, mais je ne l'abandonnerais pas comme la fait le reste de sa famille… je ne peux pas

En effet, son comportement était logique, je pouvais comprendre, mais cela n'allait pas arranger le problème, j'imaginais déjà la réaction de Rosalie, en fait, elle serait sans doute la seule à poser réellement problème, quoi que depuis Bella, je n'étais vraiment pas sur que la famille accepte d'intégrer une nouvelle humaine dans nos vies.

- Je comprends, soufflais-je en garant la voiture devant la maison, mais si elle ne veut pas être transformé, il faudra que tu respectes son choix, il faudra que tu acceptes de souffrir en la regardant mourir, es-tu sur d'être prête pour ça?

Elle plaqua ses deux mains sur son visage en secouant frénétiquement la tête et resta silencieuse de longues minutes avant de répondre.

- C'est là que je compte sur vous… sur toi

- Esmée…

- Je sais Edward, me coupa-t-elle en m'adressant un regard suppliant, je sais qu'après Bella, c'est difficile pour toi d'être en contact avec les humains, mais je t'en pris, ne fais pas payer ce qu'elle t'a fait aux autres, Johanne n'y est pour rien, elle a vécu un enfer, seule, je ne savais même pas comment elle était tombé malade, son médecin m'a simplement dit ce qu'elle avait, je ne savais pas qu'elle s'était fait…

Je soupirais bruyamment, je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais je n'étais pas sur d'être capable d'autant de patience, par ailleurs, je n'étais toujours pas disposé à me nourrir de nouveau comme la famille.

- Que comptes-tu faire exactement?

- Je vais parler à la famille aussi vite que possible, selon ce qui sera décidé, je ramènerais Johanne ici ou dans une autre maison, à vrai dire peut importe, bien sur, je préférerais la ramener ici, je voudrais qu'elle soit entouré, mais si je dois partir, je le ferais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, avoua-t-elle sans mal

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en sortant de la voiture, je savais qu'Emmet devait rentrer de la chasse avec Jasper dans quelques heures, les filles devaient être en ville, seul Carlisle était à la maison.

- Il est dans son bureau, souriais-je, bonne chance

Elle se dirigea immédiatement en direction du bureau de Carlisle alors que je retournais dans ma chambre, me demandant s'il ne serait pas plus judicieux pour moi de repartir en Italie. Je ne me sentais pas capable, ne serait-ce que d'être poli avec cette fille et je savais qu'elle ne méritait pas mon amertume et ma colère, or, c'est certainement quelque chose à laquelle elle devrait faire face à un moment ou à un autre, j'avais beau avoir développé un don pour cacher mes vraies émotions, au fond de moi, la haine était toujours présente et je n'avais pas oublié Bella.

Oui, malgré les mois passés, je pensais toujours à elle, à ce baiser qui avait tout gâché, à sa trahison, il m'arrivait de me demander si elle allait bien, parfois, je me demandais également si je ne me sentirais pas plus libéré en la tuant, si ma douleur, ma colère ne pourrait pas disparaitre à la seconde ou elle rendrait son dernier souffle. Mais je n'avais pas le droit, par ailleurs, je savais que ma douleur ne pouvait s'envoler aussi facilement, elle en aimait un autre et ce n'était pas totalement de sa faute, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas vraiment cela que je lui reprochais, non, ce qui n'était pas passé, c'était ses mensonges, son double jeu, la réalité de son amour pour moi, apparemment moins important que son adoption dans la famille, sa transformation, savoir que la seule raison pour laquelle elle prétendait aimer moins Jacob était qu'il ne pouvait lui offrir l'immortalité, mais j'étais curieux, j'avoue que j'aurais voulu savoir si elle m'aurait tout de même préféré à lui s'il avait également été un vampire…

Et à présent que j'en étais arrivé à haïr les humains et leurs défauts, Esmée voulait intégrer cette fille dans la famille, il est vrai qu'elle ne serait pas ennuyeuse avec ses paroles puisqu'elle ne disait rien, ses pensées quand à elles étaient plutôt amusantes, pas méchantes, ni désagréables, non, j'ai trouvé son esprit plutôt drôle. Il est vrai qu'il était assez facile de l'imaginer vampire, elle serait belle, très belle. Elle l'était déjà beaucoup et il était regrettable d'imaginer ses beaux yeux verts se faner pour laisser la place à deux gemmes rougeâtres, mais la pâleur de sa peau me laissait imaginer sans mal son apparence d'immortelle et contrairement à Bella, il ne s'agissait pas de transformer une jeune femme en parfaite santé et je me sentais beaucoup moins mal en sachant cela.

Je me laissais tomber sur mon lit, celui-là même que j'avais acheté pour elle, pour Bella, imaginant tel un adolescent la première fois que nous aurions dû passer ensemble, me demandant si Jacob lui avait fait l'amour, certainement, il n'avait pas à se contrôler, lui. Cette pensée fit renaitre ma colère, mais j'inspirais plusieurs fois pour tenter de la faire disparaitre, ce n'était pas le moment de penser à elle, pas le moment de laisser ma colère gagner du terrain, je devais prendre une décision importante, rester ou partir.

Je savais que la famille ne resterait pas longtemps dans le coin, quelques mois tout au plus, juste le temps de découvrir qui était nos visiteurs, ensuite ils repartiraient pour de bon. Devais-je rester était donc la question à laquelle je devais trouver une réponse, aurais-je la force de voir cette humaine graviter autour de nous après Bella? Il est vrai que contrairement à elle, Johanne n'étais pas là pour moi ou plutôt à cause de moi, mais elle était humaine, nous devrons la protéger comme nous l'avions fait pour Bella, nous devrons lui expliquer ce que nous sommes et lui proposer de devenir comme nous, de perdre son âme, oui, elle pourrait vivre et ne souffrirait plus de la maladie qui rongeait son corps un peu plus chaque jour, mais voudrait-elle de ce qu'Esmée s'apprêtait à lui offrir?

Je relevais légèrement la tête constatant qu'il faisait déjà nuit, je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais resté allongé sur le lit pendant des heures, j'entendis Esmée m'appeler et je me doutais que le moment était venu, celui ou il faudrait parler avec toute la famille, il était évident que Carlisle ne la laisserait pas partir de la maison, il la soutiendrait quoi qu'il arrive, quel que soit ses décisions, elle avait donc son vote dans la poche, le mien également, je ne voulais pas juger sa position, par ailleurs, si vraiment je constatais qu'être en présence de cette fille était réellement insupportable, alors je partirais, j'étais sur qu'Aro n'attendait que ça.

Je descendais au salon surprit d'y trouver tous le monde réuni, j'étais tellement perdu dans mes propres pensées que j'en arrivais à ne plus faire attention aux leurs, d'ailleurs, je ne les avais même pas entendu rentrer. Je m'installais sur une chaise que je fis légèrement pivoter pour me retrouver face à Esmée qui paraissait vraiment inquiète et absolument pas à l'aise avec ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, Carlisle lui prit la main et lui adressa un petit sourire d'encouragement et je ne pus m'empêcher de me demander si un jour moi aussi j'aurais droit à ça…

- Bien, commença Esmée en soupirant, je vous ai demandé de rentrer par ce que j'ai une nouvelle à vous annoncer, je sais que cela ne va pas être facile à entendre, j'ai décidais de proposer à une jeune femme de venir vivre ici…

- Quoi! Hurla Rosalie en se levant droite comme un piquet, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Une humaine?

Carlisle lui fit signe de se rassoir, ce qu'elle fit non sans grogner

- Oui, elle est humaine et très malade…

- Tu veux lui proposer de la transformer? Intervint calmement Alice

- Oui…

- Pourquoi? Pourquoi elle? Insista-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils

- C'est une descendante de ma sœur, elle est mourante, elle vient d'avoir dix huit ans, elle s'appelle Johanne…

- N'a-t-elle pas une famille pour s'occuper d'elle? La coupa de nouveau Rosalie

Esmée retint un sanglot, je voyais qu'elle rejouait mes paroles dans son esprit, elle était clairement outré d'apprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, choqué de savoir que sa famille l'avait abandonné de la sorte, la laissant seule pour faire face à une telle réalité.

- Apparemment, ils l'ont renié en apprenant ce qu'elle avait, murmura Esmée, écoutez, je ne vous demande pas d'être d'accord avec ma décision, que vous le vouliez ou non, elle vivra avec moi, la seule question à laquelle je vous demande de répondre, c'est acceptez-vous qu'elle vienne vivre ici avec nous tous, si vous refusez, je ne vous en tiendrais pas rigueur, mais je dois le savoir maintenant afin de trouver rapidement une autre maison…

- Tu serais prête à partir? Souffla Emmet décontenancé

- Oui, si nécessaire, je la transformerais moi-même

Je vis Carlisle resserrer sa prise sur sa main, il plissa le front visiblement en désaccord avec ses paroles

- Je ne te laisserais pas seule pour faire face à ça, murmura-t-il en la scrutant intensément

- Pour résumer, tu es prête à nous abandonner pour cette humaine? Soupira Rosalie en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, tu ne crois pas que la famille à eu sa dose avec Bella?

- Oui, c'est pour cela que je ne l'imposerais pas ici, je ne vous abandonne pas, mais je refuse également de l'abandonner, je ne sais même pas si elle va accepter d'être transformé, elle viendra peut-être vivre ses derniers moments…

La famille discuta de la situation durant plusieurs heures, je restais pour ma part silencieux, écoutant le point de vue de chacun, bien sur, Alice était d'accord, elle avait beaucoup souffert de la situation avec Bella, mais dans son esprit, ce serait bien différent avec Johanne, elle n'avait donc aucune hésitation à apporter son soutiens à Esmée, comme à son habitude, Jasper suivit sa femme, même si son esprit me montrer clairement qu'il craignait un accident tout comme celui de l'anniversaire de Bella, mais il se rassura rapidement lorsqu'Esmée expliqua qu'elle souhaitait la transformer le plus vite possible sachant qu'il ne lui restait que très peu de temps. Emmet apporta également son soutient, il avait un peu peur de s'attacher à elle comme il l'avait fait avec mon ex fiancé, mais il comprenait le point de vue d'Esmée.

Alors que je sondais les pensées désagréables de Rosalie, j'entendis Esmée souffler mon prénom, je tournais la tête vers elle, elle leva un sourcil, je fronçais les miens dans la mesure ou je n'avais pas tout suivit, bien trop occupé à écouter le flot d'insultes en tout genre dans l'esprit de ma chère sœur.

- Acceptes-tu Edward? Je compte beaucoup sur toi

J'attendais la question, mais pas le commentaire, qu'attendait-elle de moi au juste? Que je fasse ami ami avec cette fille? Que je guète toutes ses pensées?

- Je te soutiens Esmée, soufflais-je dans un soupire, mais je ne promets rien, si cela devient trop dure pour moi, je partirais…

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes à cause de ça, grommela-t-elle, je préfère louer une maison plutôt que de te voir quitter celle-ci

- Si je pars, ce ne sera pas forcement à cause d'elle, contrais-je maladroitement, vous savez tous depuis que je suis rentré que je ne resterais pas longtemps

- Et tu sais que nous voulons que tu restes, intervint Carlisle, ta place est auprès de ceux qui t'aime, non ceux qui veulent t'utiliser

Ses paroles me surprirent un peu, mais je savais qu'il avait raison, Aro me voulait à cause de mon pouvoir et rien d'autre, mais une partie de moi et pas des moindres ne se sentait plus digne de cette famille et je savais que ce serait le cas jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à dompter cette colère qui s'était lentement mais surement insinué en moi, par ailleurs, être le seul à se nourrir d'humain dans une famille de végétarien faisait tache dans le décor, je déshonorais Carlisle et tout ce qu'il m'avait apprit…

- Je resterais pour t'aider, promis-je à contre cœur

Elle étira un sourire à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et vint me prendre dans ses bras en murmurant ses remerciements.

- Bien, donc c'est demain qu'arrive la mourante? Cracha Rosalie

- Rosalie! Grogna Esmée, si c'est pour avoir ce genre de comportement ce n'est pas la peine!

- C'est bon! Soupira-t-elle d'une manière théâtrale, on peut savoir ce qu'elle a au moins?

Esmée soupira à son tour, je lisais dans son esprit qu'elle n'aimait pas beaucoup l'idée de parler des malheurs de Johanne, mais elle ne voulait pas non plus cacher quoi que ce soit à sa famille.

- En fait, jusqu'à ce que j'emmène Edward avec moi, je ne savais pas grand-chose, avoua-t-elle en soupirant, je savais juste qu'elle avait un cancer… il semblerait qu'après s'être fait… heu... violer, son agresseur lui a apparemment laissé plus qu'un mauvais souvenir…

Elle se mit subitement à sangloter tendit que je vis Rosalie changer totalement d'expression, elle ne pouvait pas rester insensible à ça, pas elle.

- Il lui a refilé le sida! S'exclama Emmet d'un air dégouté, le mec lui a refilé le sida en la violant?

Esmée hocha la tête en plaquant la main sur son visage, tendit que Carlisle la prenait dans ses bras pour tenter de la consoler.

- Et d'après ce que m'a dit Edward, sa famille l'aurait renié après ça…

- Comment ça? Souffla Rosalie en se tournant vers moi

- Je ne sais pas grand-chose, soupirai-je en levant les yeux vers elle, mais apparemment, sa famille ferait partit de la bourgeoisie et ils n'ont pas prit la peine de l'écouter raconter la manière dont elle est tombé malade, je ne crois pas qu'ils savent qu'elle s'est fait agressée

Alice quitta les bras de Jasper pour aller prendre Esmée dans les siens, tous le monde resta silencieux durant de longues minutes, je tentais tant bien que mal de ne pas écouter leurs pensées, mais bien sur, ce fut peine perdu, celles de Rosalie étaient les plus criantes, puisqu'elle pensait à sa propre agression.

- Bien, si elle arrive demain, ce serait bien de lui préparer une chambre! S'exclama Alice en souriant, je vais aller m'en occuper

- As-tu vus comment ça allait se passer? Demanda doucement Esmée en adressant un regard suppliant à Alice

- Non, répondit-elle, je n'avais même pas vu cette conversation…

Je vis de suite dans l'esprit d'Alice que si elle n'avait rien vu, c'était simplement parce qu'elle était trop concentré sur Bella et je ne pu retenir un grognement en lisant cette information.

- Ne peux-tu pas arrêter de l'épier? Sifflais-je hors de moi, elle ne fait plus partit de cette famille, accepte-le!

- Je suis désolé Edward, marmonna-t-elle en baissant la tête, je voulais juste essayer de savoir si elle allait bien, qu'elle n'allait pas tenter de retourner en Italie…

- Les loups prennent soin d'elle, arrête ça Alice!

Elle hocha la tête et monta rapidement à l'étage en embarquant Jasper avec elle. En soupirant, je décidais qu'il était temps d'aller chasser pour moi, d'autant qu'une humaine allait arriver dès le lendemain, il est vrai que contrairement à Bella, celle-ci n'étant pas ma chanteuse, je ne risquais pas d'être réellement tenté, mais je préférais tout de même être prudent, d'autant que maintenant, je m'étais habitué à boire du sang humain.

- Edward! M'interpella Esmée alors que j'allais passer la porte. Voudras-tu m'accompagner demain après-midi?

Je levais les yeux au ciel, mais hocha la tête, incapable de dire non à Esmée, pourrais-je me tenir correctement? Rien n'était moins sur.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Bella

Enfin, j'avais gagné un peu de liberté, la rentrée s'était bien passé, Jacob était mon nouveau petit ami attitré et je dois bien avouer que je le vivais bien, cependant, je n'avais pas pour autant abandonné mes projets, j'attendais juste le bon moment pour agir, et pour ce faire, j'avais décidé d'attendre les prochaines vacances pour aller chez ma mère, c'est à ce moment là que je pourrais en profiter pour partir en Italie.

Au début, je m'étais un peu inquiété à l'idée qu'Alice puisse avoir une vision de mes projets, mais je passais la plupart de mon temps avec Jacob et les loups de la réserve, je ne pouvais donc qu'espérer qu'elle ne voit rien, mieux, qu'elle se mêle de ce qui la regarde, après tout, elle m'avait trahi, ma soi-disant meilleur amie.

- Bonjour, mon ange, murmura Jacob en rentrant à la maison

Je me tournais vers lui en souriant, il me manquerait lorsque je partirais, j'en arrivais presque à regretter qu'il ne soit pas possible de le transformer, s'il avait été humain, j'aurais sans doute tout fait pour qu'il me suive dans l'immortalité, il pourrait simplement ne jamais arrêter de muter en loup, mais je savais qu'une fois vampire, il ne voudrait plus de moi.

- Salut toi, alors, comment s'est passé ta patrouille avec Leah? Ricanai-je moqueuse

Il roula des yeux et grimaça, je savais que Leah passait son temps à lui dire tous le mal qu'elle pensait de moi, elle ne voulait pas que je reste à la réserve, tout comme Paul, surtout après avoir vu mes début ici dans son esprit, mes malheureuses paroles n'avaient pas été pardonné facilement.

- Comme d'habitude, elle se plaignait, elle m'a prit la tête pendant des heures, c'était atroce! Grommela-t-il en se penchant pour m'embrasser, tu m'as manqué

- Tu m'as manqué aussi, murmurai-je

S'il y avait bien une différence notable entre Jacob et Edward, c'était nos contacts physiques, il n'y avait aucune retenue entre nous et enfin, j'avais pu avoir ma première fois, bien sur, j'avais été nostalgique en pensant qu'elle aurait dû avoir lieu avec Edward, mais c'était tout de même incroyable, Jacob avait été très doux.

- Mon père sera avec Charlie toute la soirée, ils vont regarder le match et ils partiront à la pêche tôt demain matin…

- Donc, nous avons la maison pour la nuit, soufflais-je en souriant

Il cligna de l'œil et me prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener jusqu'à la chambre afin passer une nuit bien au chaud dans ses bras.

Pov Edward

J'avais passé la nuit près de Seattle pour chasser, puis lorsque je fus en route pour rentrer au petit matin, je décidais de passer par l'hôpital pour aller voir Johanne. Durant tout le trajet jusqu'à l'hôpital, je pestais contre moi-même, incapable de comprendre pourquoi j'allais là bas, tenter de la comprendre, certainement, mais pourquoi?

Heureusement pour moi, depuis mon récent changement d'alimentation, je ne sortais plus sans lentilles de contact, je n'aimais pas m'encombrer de ça, mais je n'avais pas le choix, pas depuis que j'étais rentré d'Italie, plus ennuyeux, les lentilles fondaient littéralement toute les deux heures et je devais penser à les changer très régulièrement.

J'arrivais devant la porte de sa chambre, il était un peu plus de sept heure du matin, je me demandais si elle était réveillé, au fond, j'espérais que non, je voulais savoir à quoi elle rêvait, me faire une idée sur elle, découvrir si elle allait paniquer en découvrant qui nous étions, peut-être que ses rêves m'en apprendrait plus sur elle, c'est du moins ce que j'espérais.

J'étais parvenu jusqu'à sa chambre très facilement, personne ne me posa la moindre question, j'avais pourtant croisé plusieurs infirmières, ainsi que quelques médecins, tous occupés.

J'ouvrais doucement la porte et fus surpris de la trouver assise devant la fenêtre, dans la même position que la veille, à croire qu'elle n'avait pas bougé depuis notre visite. Elle tourna la tête vers moi et fronça les sourcils en me découvrant dans la chambre.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là lui? Se demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête_

- Bonjour Johanne, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi, j'étais à Seattle, je me disais que je pouvais t'emmener au passage

Je ne savais pas pourquoi j'avais dis ça, l'emmener au passage? Je n'étais même pas venu en voiture, par ailleurs, que devrais-je dire à Esmée? J'étais sur Seattle me nourrissant de quelques humains lorsque m'est venu l'idée de rendre visite à ta petite protégée… merde!

Je l'entendis soupirer bruyamment, elle recula lentement sur le lit et pivota légèrement de sorte de se placer face à moi.

_Alors elle ne plaisantait pas? S'étonna-t-elle, cette femme semble avoir des enfants pourtant, pourquoi voudrait-elle s'encombrer avec moi?_

- Elle s'est attaché à moi, répondis-je à ses pensées, ça lui fait plaisir que tu viennes, vraiment

_Ce que j'aimerais savoir, c'est pourquoi, pensa-t-elle, je ne suis pas la seule cancéreuse ici, en plus qui voudrait d'une séropositive sous son toit?_

Ses pensées me fâchèrent un peu, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle se sentait aussi indigne que cela, elle n'était pas responsable de son état, par ailleurs, même si nous avions été humains, vivre avec un séropositif ne suffit pas à contracter la maladie.

- Si tu veux, nous pouvons partir dès que tu seras prête, mais si tu préfères, nous pouvons attendre qu'Esmée arrive, proposai-je en étirant un faible sourire

Ses pensées étaient partout, elle doutait beaucoup, se demandant pourquoi Esmée l'avait prit en pitié, si elle avait vraiment la force de supporter de vivre avec plusieurs personnes…

- Par pitié! Sifflai-je brusquement, ne te pose pas de question, fais ton sac, je t'emmène à la maison, Esmée sera ravi de ma démarche

_Ce mec lit dans les pensées ou quoi? Soupçonna-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils_

Je me contentais de lui adresser un sourire

- Veux-tu que je t'aide à faire ton sac? Lui demandai-je

_De toute façon les médecins disent que j'en ai plus que pour quelques mois, songea-t-elle sans me quitter des yeux, ils n'auront pas à me supporter trop longtemps._

Elle se leva toujours sans rien dire, ouvrit la petite armoire blanche prêt de la porte, attrapa un sac et y engouffra grossièrement ses affaires, elle se dirigea ensuite jusqu'à la salle de bain en y emmenant quelques vêtements et ressortit après avoir prit sa douche, elle avait attaché ses cheveux en queue de cheval laissant son beau visage dégagé…

Non Edward! Arrête ça! Me fustigeais-je

Elle referma son sac et se planta devant moi en levant un sourcil, je lui pris le sac des mains et l'invita à me suivre jusqu'à l'accueil pour informer de son départ et lui faire signer les papiers, puis je l'emmenais dehors pour appeler un taxi. Je demandais à être conduit jusqu'à Port Angelès, elle n'avait pas prit son petit déjeuner et je voulais laisser le temps à Alice de préparer le nécessaire pour son arrivé, je lui avais envoyé un message pour lui demander de s'occuper de tout, je voulais faire la surprise à Esmée.

Lorsque nous fument arrivé, je payais rapidement le chauffeur et entraina Johanna avec moi dans un bar du centre ville.

- Je voudrais que tu prennes ton petit déjeuner, dis-je en l'entrainant à l'intérieur

_Merde! Je n'ai pas faim, pensa-t-elle en soupirant_

Elle hocha la tête en souriant doucement et je me retenais de rire tant elle paraissait mal à l'aise à l'idée de manger sans appétit. Je nous installais à la table du fond et renvoya un message à Alice pour la prévenir que nous arriverions d'ici une petite heure.

- De quoi as-tu envi? Demandai-je en m'efforçant de nouveau à ne pas rire

_Rien? Répondit-elle silencieusement, peut-être un café_

Elle posa le doigt sur ce qu'elle voulait sur la carte et je souriais en constatant qu'elle n'avait pas l'intention de se forcer à manger. Je hochai la tête et appela la serveuse pour commander deux cafés, ainsi qu'un jus d'orange que j'espérais bien lui faire boire.

- Pourquoi refuses-tu de parler? M'enquis-je soudainement

_Pas envi, pensa-t-elle, rien à dire, pas envi de parler…_

Elle haussa les épaules en m'adressant un sourire timide, elle était las, las de tout, las de parler, las des regards de pitié que les gens posaient sur elle, c'est ce qui passa dans son esprit en quelques secondes.

La serveuse vint apporter la commande et elle se prépara son café en y mettant un peu de lait et une quantité impressionnante de sucre avant de l'avaler rapidement.

_J'espère que je ne vais pas avoir la nausée, depuis quelque temps, à chaque fois que j'avale quelque chose, je me sens mal pendant des heures, je suis sur que c'est pour bientôt…_

J'écarquillais les yeux en écoutant ses pensées, Esmée avait sans doute raison, il ne faudrait pas perdre de temps avec elle, nous allions devoir la transformer rapidement.

- Si tu découvrais qu'il y a une manière pour toi de rester en vie, jusqu'où serais-tu prête à aller?

Encore une fois, j'avais parlé trop vite, elle fronça les sourcils en reposant le regard sur moi

_Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte? Il croit sans doute que c'est drôle! Jusqu'où j'irais, ça veut dire quoi? _

- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te blesser, soupirai-je

_Ho, je ne me sens pas blessé, c'est juste que j'évite de penser à ça, je sais depuis le début qu'il n'y a pas d'espoir pour moi, je vais mourir et pas de la plus jolie façon qui soit, songea-t-elle tristement, j'ai toujours évité de nourrir tout espoir dans la mesure ou il n'excite rien capable de me guérir, alors à quoi bon se poser ce genre de question lorsqu'il y a aucune réponse acceptable?_

Elle baissa les yeux sur la table, les ferma quelques secondes, puis les rouvrit sur moi

- Je n'ai pas de réponse à ta question, répondit-elle presque inaudible

- Tu as une jolie voix, éludai-je, tu devrais t'en servir plus souvent

_Justement non, je n'ai pas envi de parler et j'espère vraiment qu'on ne va pas essayer de me faire parler plus que ça_

- Je ne t'obligerais pas à parler, souriais-je

_Je sais que ça fait des mois que je suis dans mon monde, mais il n'a pas pu changer à ce point en si peu de temps? Les mecs qui lisent dans les pensées ça n'existent pas!_

- Qui sait, murmurai-je en lui adressant un sourire malicieux

Elle releva la tête en m'adressant un regard curieux, ses pensées fusaient purement et simplement, elle avait rapidement deviné je dois dire, après tout, je n'allais pas essayer de la convaincre du contraire sachant que bientôt elle saurait tout. La sonnerie de mon téléphone me ramena à la réalité, je l'attrapai pour y lire un message d'Alice.

**Tout est prêt, Esmée est allé faire quelques courses pour prendre de la nourriture pour elle, nous t'attendons, Alice**

Je refermais mon téléphone et poussa le verre de jus d'orange vers elle, mais elle grimaça en contemplant le contenu du verre.

_J'ai horreur du jus d'orange, je croyais qu'il l'avait prit pour lui_

Elle secoua la tête et grimaça comme si elle était sur le point de vomir à la seule vue de la boisson, il est vrai que même moi je devais grimacer devant le liquide orangé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes comme jus de fruit ?

_Mangue, songea-t-elle instantanément _

Je rappelais la serveuse pour lui demander de lui en servir un et je crus que les yeux de Johanne allaient lui sortir des orbites.

_Alors tu lis vraiment dans mes pensées, s'étonna-t-elle en riant intérieurement, c'est ce qu'on appelle une rencontre du troisième type, non ?_

Je ne pus me retenir de rire et elle m'adressa un sourire incrédule qui me statufia instantanément, elle parut de suite gêné, fana son magnifique sourire et reprit la contemplation de la table, elle avait un mal fou à penser à autre chose, mais je savais qu'elle se demander pourquoi je la regardais de la sorte, du moins, elle s'était posé la question durant une courte seconde, toutefois, pas suffisamment courte pour que cela ne m'échappe.

La serveuse lui ramena son verre, elle le but d'une traite en priant silencieusement de ne pas le régurgiter, lorsqu'elle eut terminé, je laissais quelques billets sur la table en me levant et en l'invitant à me suivre. Je lui ouvris la porte et lui proposa mon avant-bras dans la rue tout en portant son sac de mon autre main.

Je vis un taxi arriver et je l'interpellais, au moment même ou j'ouvrais la portière pour y faire entrer Johanne, la voiture de Bella passa devant nous, elle conduisait tendit que Jacob était assit près d'elle. Je ne pus retenir un petit grognement et je m'en voulu immédiatement de réagir de la sorte, d'abord parce que Bella ne méritait plus aucune attention de ma part et aussi parce que Johanne eut un mouvement de recul.

- Désolé, murmurai-je en la faisant monter dans le taxi

Elle hocha la tête en riant doucement et je la suivais dans la voiture en indiquant la route à suivre au chauffeur.

_Ce mec n'est vraiment pas normal, riait-elle, dans quoi est-ce que je me suis embarqué ?_

Si le chauffeur n'avait pas été là, je ne me serais pas gêné pour lui dire, plus vite elle saurait, plus vite elle pourrait prendre une décision, j'espérais pour le bien d'Esmée qu'elle ne dirait pas non, je me doutais qu'un refus serait très mal vécu par ma mère de substitution. Le trajet se fit dans un silence religieux, une demi heure plus tard, nous étions devant la maison, je payais le taxi, pris son sac, sa main et l'entraina vers la maison.

_Mon dieu, ce n'est pas normal d'être aussi froid, frissonna-t-elle en posant les yeux sur nos mains jointes_

Esmée sortit immédiatement de la maison et s'arrêta net en voyant Johanne avec moi, elle balada ses yeux d'elle à moi à plusieurs reprises tendit que son sourire s'étirait peu à peu

_Merci Edward_

J'adressais un petit sourire à Esmée alors que tout le monde vint nous rejoindre pour accueillir Johanne qui parut horriblement gêné de toute cette attention

_Ils sont nombreux, qu'est-ce que je dois faire? Pourquoi je me suis embarqué dans cette connerie, ce n'est pas pour moi tout ça, je ne suis pas sociable et je n'ai vraiment pas envi de parler… merde! C'est vrai qu'il peut m'entendre_

Elle pivota légèrement la tête pour m'adresser un regard d'excuse tendit qu'Esmée vint la prendre par le bras pour lui présenter tous le monde, elle se contenta à chaque fois de hocher la tête, personne ne fut surpris par son mutisme, Esmée les avait tous prévenu.

_Attends ! Ne m'avait-elle pas dit qu'elle avait adopté ses enfants ? Se demanda Johanne, comment peuvent-ils tous avoir les yeux dorés, d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette couleur ? C'est comme si j'avais les yeux orange, ça n'a pas de sens, ils ne peuvent pas tous souffrir de la même maladie, est-ce qu'ils peuvent tous lires dans mes pensées ? Paniqua-t-elle soudainement_

Je l'arrêtais doucement pour attirer son attention

- Je suis le seul, ne t'inquiète pas, tentais-je de la rassurer

_Je me demande si je dois réellement me sentir soulagé, je n'ai rien à cacher, mais c'est tout de même gênant, enfin, merci quand même_

Elle suivit Esmée à l'intérieur avec tous le monde sur les talons, je demandais alors à Alice de me dire dans quelle chambre elle l'avait installé afin d'y déposer son sac, ce que je fis en quelques secondes pour ensuite redescendre au salon pour écouter les pensées de cette pauvre humaine devenu rapidement l'attraction de la famille.

- Arrêtez de la regarder comme ça, soufflai-je trop faiblement pour qu'elle puisse entendre, elle se sent gêné

- Pire que ça, ria discrètement Jasper en tentant de retenir sa femme

Bien sur, Alice ne porta pas la moindre attention à son mari qui tentait désespérément de la tirer vers lui, elle continuait à parler à Johanne, lui proposant de sortir s'amuser, de faire du shopping…

_Est-ce que cette fille est folle? Laissa échapper Johanne qui m'adressa de suite un regard d'excuse, je veux dire, je sais qu'elle essaye d'être gentille, mais je n'ai pas autant de patience, poursuivit-elle _

- Esmée, pourquoi ne pas amener Johanne dans sa chambre, je pense qu'elle est un peu fatigué

Esmée se leva en souriant, proposant sa main à l'humaine qui s'en empara pour la suivre à l'étage

- Mais je n'avais pas fini! Se plaignit Alice en les regardant monter les escaliers

- Alice, ce n'est pas Bella! Sifflais-je, cette fille est malade, très malade, que crois-tu qu'elle pense de ton shopping? Penses-tu réellement qu'elle s'amuse?

- Elle va bientôt devenir comme nous, ce n'est pas la peine de pleurnicher sur son sort, tout ira mieux dans peu de temps

Rosalie grogna, se leva et prit la direction de la porte, elle se retourna avant de sortir et lança un regard assassin à Alice qui comprit de suite son erreur.

- Pauvre conne! Cracha Rosalie en sortant de la maison avec Emmet sur les talons

- Désolé, murmura Alice, je n'avais pas pensé à ça… je suis vraiment désolé, je ne voulais pas dire que ce n'était rien… je…

- C'est bon Alice, nous savons que tu ne voulais pas dire ça, ne t'inquiète pas, Rosalie s'en remettra

Alice se leva pour rejoindre Rosalie, elle tenait à s'excuser, Jasper lui prit la main pour l'accompagner

- Tu devrais peut-être me mettre une baffe chaque fois que tu sens que je vais trop parler, marmonna-t-elle tristement en regardant son mari

- Jamais je ne pourrais te faire de mal, souriait Jasper avant de déposer un baiser sur son front

Ils sortirent tous deux de la maison à leur tour, je me retrouvais donc seul avec Carlisle, il était totalement perdu dans ses pensées, se demandant si toute cette histoire était une bonne chose, lui aussi avait beaucoup souffert du fiasco avec Bella

- Ça n'a rien à voir, dis-je coupant court à ses pensées

Il releva lentement la tête vers moi, s'excusant du regard

- Je sais Edward, désolé, c'est juste…

- Je sais Carlisle, ne t'inquiète pas, je sais…


	9. Chapter 9

NOUVELLE VIE

Johanne était là depuis quelques jours et j'avais pris la décision de rester distant avec elle, la vie s'était déjà bien acharné sur cette fille et je ne voulais pas reporter ma colère toujours bien présente sur elle, alors l'éviter me semblait être la meilleurs chose à faire.

- Edward, pourrais-tu essayer de savoir si Johanne à besoin de quelque chose ou si elle veut aller quelque part?

Je me tournais pour voir Esmée passant la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte, un large sourire illuminant son visage. Depuis que sa petite protégée était là, elle semblait plus heureuse qu'à son habitude, chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible.

- Peut-être qu'elle est heureuse en se contentant de ses quelques promenades et de ses bouquins...

- Edward, nous allons lui parler demain, et qu'elle dise oui ou non, j'aimerais la voir s'amuser d'avantage, elle a pratiquement le même comportement qu'à l'hôpital

- C'est compréhensible Esmée, soupirai-je en levant les yeux aux ciel

Elle s'avança pour s'installer sur le lit près de moi

- J'aimerais que tu sois plus proche d'elle, depuis le jour ou tu l'as ramené, tu parais différent, plus distant avec elle, j'ai besoin de toi pour savoir ce qui se passe dans sa tête, elle semble réfractaire à toute sorte de communication

- Bien, je vais aller la voir, dis-je à contre cœur

Esmée déposa un baiser sur mon front et quitta ma chambre. Je n'avais pas envi d'aller voir cette fille, non que je ne l'appréciais pas, mais elle m'obligeais à ressentir de la compassion et je n'avais aucune envi de ressentir ce genre d'émotion inutile.

Je me levais en balançant le livre que j'avais entre les mains sur mon lit et me dirigea vers sa chambre. Dès que je fus dans le couloir, je captais ses pensées, en fait, ce n'était que des images, un souvenir sans doute. Apparemment, elle écoutait de la musique et revoyait des scènes dans lesquelles elle dansait, je dois avouer que pour une humaine, elle était particulièrement gracieuse. J'avançais jusqu'à sa porte en effaçant le sourire stupide qui était apparut sur mes lèvres et frappa, une fois, deux fois, lorsque je pris conscience qu'elle ne pouvait certainement pas entendre, j'ouvrais doucement la porte, elle était au milieu de la pièce, assise par terre, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre. Je fis un pas vers elle et elle tourna brusquement la tête dans ma direction.

_Je devais écouter trop fort_, pensa-t-elle

- Salut Johanne, commençais-je en m'approchant de quelques pas, est-ce que je peux te parler?

Elle ôta ses écouteurs et pencha la tête sur le côté

_Je n'ai pas entendu, désolé_

- J'aimerais te parler

_Je t'écoute_

Je m'installais sur le bord de son lit en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui dire, elle ne connaissait pas encore la vérité à notre sujet et d'après ce que j'avais pu constaté, elle était tellement prise dans son propre monde et avait tellement peur de nous déranger qu'elle évitait de se poser trop de question à notre sujet. Dans l'état actuel des choses, je me voyais mal me contenter de lui dire de s'amuser.

- Je me demandais s'il y a quelque chose que tu aimes ou que tu voudrais faire?

_C'est gentil à toi de te poser la question, mais non, rien_

- Esmée s'inquiète, continuais-je, elle aimerait que tu sorte, que tu trouve une autre occupation que de rester seule ici toute la journée

_Esmée est très gentille, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas besoin d'une seconde mère. _

Elle soupira avant de reprendre

_Je suis désolé, mais lorsqu'elle a insisté pour m'amener ici, elle n'a pas énoncé de condition_

- Je sais, grommelai-je, mais ce n'est pas bon pour toi de rester seule ici

Elle se mit à rire doucement, un son qui ressemblait à un joli carillon à mes oreilles

_Edward, je suis en train de mourir, répondit-elle étrangement amusé, rien n'est bon pour moi en ce moment_

Je me levais soudainement pour m'emparer doucement de son bras afin de l'entrainer avec moi

_Qu'est ce que tu fais? _

- Nous allons sortir faire un tour, répondis-je en la portant jusqu'à ma voiture, aller boire un verre ou aller au cinéma, comme tu veux

_Tu ne devrais pas t'ennuyer avec ça, je ne suis pas malheureuse _

Je fronçais les sourcils à cette pensée

_Pas vraiment, rectifia-t-elle, ce que je veux dire, c'est que je me suis habitué à tout ça maintenant, à cette vie_

- Et bien, tu n'aurais peut-être pas dû, rétorquai-je durement

Je fermais la portière après l'avoir installé dans la voiture et prit la route pour le centre ville. Elle s'était tourné vers la vitre, observant minutieusement le paysage, si minutieusement que toutes ses pensées n'étaient faite que de ce qui passaient sous ses yeux.

- Aurais-je la chance d'entendre ta voix aujourd'hui? Demandai-je soudainement

Elle pivota la tête vers moi en souriant faiblement

_Aurais-je la chance d'assouvir ma curiosité?_

- Si tu as une question, je suis disposé à y répondre, mais uniquement si tu la pose à voix haute

Elle se racla la gorge visiblement amusé avant de se lancer

- Pourquoi... comment peux-tu lire dans les pensées?

- Je ne suis pas humain, répondis-je honnêtement

_Oui, je m'en doute un peu, pensa-t-elle, comment est-ce possible?_

- Tu te doute que nous ne sommes pas humains? M'enquis-je surpris

_Je suis malade, pas aveugle. Quand j'ai paniqué lors de ma rencontre avec ta famille, j'ai sentis un calme étrange me parcourir et je suis sur que ça venait de Jasper, quand à Alice, elle semble elle aussi étrange, elle paraît deviner certaines choses avant qu'elles arrivent..._

- Observatrice, murmurai-je

_Vos yeux sont tous de la même couleur, ce qui paraît étrange pour des enfants adoptés, reprit-elle, depuis que je suis là, je n'ai vu aucun de vous n'a prit son repas avec moi, ce qui m'a parut très troublant surtout de la part d'Emmet, une montagne comme lui doit avoir besoin de se nourrir..._

- Très observatrice...

- Alors? Souffla-t-elle faiblement

- Alors tu le sauras bien assez tôt

_Est-ce pour ça qu'Esmée m'a amené ici? Pour me rendre différente?_

Sa question me désarçonna, elle pouvait être observatrice, je ne me serais jamais douté qu'elle avait pratiquement tout deviner. Je restais silencieux un long moment et me gara sur le trottoir toujours incapable de me décider sur ce que je devais lui répondre.

- Nous en parlerons avec tous le monde dès que nous serons à la maison, me contentais-je de répondre en sortant de la voiture

_Drôle de manière de dire oui, mais je m'en contenterais_, s'amusa-t-elle en sortant à son tour.

Je l'emmenais dans un bar pour boire un verre et m'installa avec elle autour d'une table au fond de la salle, j'aurais voulu continuer à discuter de tout et de rien, mais elle était de nouveau plongé dans l'observation de ce qu'elle avait autour d'elle, alors je me risquais à ouvrir de nouveau la conversation en espérant qu'elle n'insiste pas sur les caractéristiques de notre famille.

- As-tu d'autres questions? A voix haute, précisai-je

- Pourquoi tant de colère?

- Je ne suis pas en colère, répondis-je sur sur la défensive

- Même si tu le cache très bien, tu es en colère la plupart du temps

Je restais coït, cette fille avait décidément un sens de l'observation particulièrement développé, bien plus que Bella. Je ne voulais pas répondre à cette question et encore moins perdre mon temps à parler de mon ex fiancé, heureusement pour moi, c'est la serveuse qui vint me sauver en prenant notre commande.

- Café ou jus de mangue?

- Mangue, merci

Je commandais la même chose et elle m'adressa un sourire espiègle

_Tu vas le boire?_

- Non

_Uniquement pour avoir l'air normal?_

- Oui

_Est-ce que tu as dis à ta famille que je savais que tu pouvais lire dans les pensées?_

- Non

_Pourquoi?_

- Je ne sais pas

_Je trouve ça dommage..._

Elle releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils, mais j'avais eu le temps de voir que ses pensées étaient dirigées vers moi

- Quoi dont? M'enquis-je

_Rien_

- S'il te plait, insistai-je

- Tu as toute la vie devant toi, pourquoi perdre ton temps à être malheureux?

- Parfois... certaines personnes semble s'évertuer à blesser leurs proches, marmonnais-je en reportant mon attention sur les deux verres que la serveuse venait de poser devant nous. Parfois ça remet en question la personne que tu as choisis d'être

Sa main se posa doucement sur la mienne, ce qui eut le don de ramener mon attention sur elle, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi je lui avais confié ce que je ressentais, parce qu'au fond, parler de ça impliquait forcement penser à Bella, ce dont je n'avais pas la moindre envie. Elle étira un sourire compatissant et s'éclaircit de nouveau la voix

- Tu sais, quand ma mère à découvert que j'étais malade, ce que j'avais, murmura-t-elle, c'était presque aussi douloureux que d'apprendre que j'allais mourir, elle m'a adressé un tel regard, comme si j'étais la chose la plus écœurante qu'elle n'avait jamais vu. Elle ferma furtivement les yeux en soupirant, retenant les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'échapper. J'avais peur, tellement peur, reprit-elle en rouvrant les yeux, et tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'est m'adresser un regard qui paraissait dire que j'avais eu ce que je méritais. J'ai pensé à ça chaque jour depuis, essayant de comprendre son comportement, mais je cherche encore, peut-être que certaines personnes ne se rendent pas compte du mal qu'ils font... ou peut-être qu'il s'en fiche

Elle baissa les yeux sur la table et je pus lire dans son esprit qu'elle paraissait gêné de s'être confié à moi, presque autant que je l'étais moi-même d'en avoir fait autant.

- Est-ce que tu lui en veux?

Le silence s'installa quelques secondes tendit que les souvenirs affluèrent dans son esprit, mais lorsqu'elle prit conscience que j'en étais témoin, elle reprit de suite le contrôle de ses pensées.

- Au début, répondit-elle doucement sans quitter la table des yeux, je l'aie haït parce que je savais que jamais je n'aurais pu faire une chose pareille, peu importe les circonstances, jamais je ne pourrais renier quelqu'un que je suis censé aimer pour cette raison. Mais lorsque je suis arrivé à la conclusion qu'elle ne m'aimait pas, j'ai arrêté de lui en vouloir, comment pourrais-je en vouloir à quelqu'un de ne pas m'aimer? Contrairement à ce qu'en pense la plupart des gens, l'amour d'une mère n'est pas un sentiment inné

- C'est ta mère, contrais-je

- Et alors? Ma mère s'aime, elle et sa position sociale, il n'y a jamais eu de place pour moi au milieu de tout ça

J'acquiesçais en silence, elle était parvenu à se débarrasser de sa colère malgré la situation, la mienne me paraissait soudainement beaucoup plus lourde à porter.

- Je suis désolé

Elle releva la tête en souriant largement

_N'est-ce pas pour toi que tu devrais être désolé?_

Elle me prit à nouveau la main et se leva brusquement

_Allons nous promener, proposa-t-elle_

Je hochai la tête en déposant un billet sur la table et la suivit à l'extérieur. Nous flânions durant plus d'une heure passant d'un magasin à l'autre, mais refusa à chaque fois d'acheter quoi que ce soit, et ce malgré mon insistance. Alors que nous faisions le tour d'une boutique d'antiquité, elle s'arrêta devant un bijoux en cristal et je crus que ce serait là l'occasion de lui faire plaisir, à elle et à Esmée par la même occasion.

- Je souhaiterais acheter ce pendentif s'il vous plait, dis-je à la vendeuse

_Surtout pas! _M'arrêta Johanne

- Tu préfères une pierre précieuse? On peut faire modifier le bijoux par un joaillier, proposais-je

_Non, je préfère le cristal, les gens sous-estime l'utilité des cristaux, le cristal de quartz en particulier. Mais celui-ci est un vieux bijoux, certainement gorgé de mauvaises énergies. C'est très gentil à toi, Edward, mais de toute façon, que ferais-je d'un bijoux?_

Je commençais sérieusement à me sentir mal de ne pas pouvoir lui dire la vérité, Esmée avait tenu à attendre qu'elle nous connaisse tous un peu avant, mais je trouvais ça cruel de se garder de lui dire qu'il y avait une alternative à sa situation.

J'attrapai sa main et l'entraina avec moi en direction de la voiture, bien décidé à rentrer pour lui dire la vérité, une vérité qu'elle avait en grande partie deviné.

- Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Murmura-t-elle derrière moi

- Pas du tout, soupirai-je en ralentissant la cadence, nous devons rentrer rapidement pour parler avec Esmée

Arrivé à quelques mètres de la voiture, Bella sortit soudainement d'un magasin de location de vidéo avec Émilie et lorsqu'elle me vit, elle ne put s'empêcher de venir vers nous et je ne pu retenir un grognement en sentant la colère remonter rapidement à la surface.

- Edward! Grommela-t-elle en reportant son attention sur Johanne, je vois que tu m'as vite remplacé, je peux savoir qui est cette fille?

- Non, me contentais-je de répondre en passant devant elle

Elle attrapa le bras de Johanne au passage pour l'arrêter et je fus à deux doigts de devenir violent, mais elle savait que je ne pouvais rien faire en pleine rue, me faire remarquer était bien trop dangereux.

- On peut savoir qui tu es? Cracha-t-elle

Johanne baissa les yeux sur la main de Bella qui la tenait fermement, puis releva la tête pour la regarder.

- Lâche là, grognai-je menaçant

- Ou quoi Edward? Tu vas faire quoi? Me provoqua-t-elle en ricanant

Je vis dans l'esprit de Johanne qu'elle était sur le point de s'énerver, ses pensées devenaient de plus en plus chaotiques. J'allais enlever moi même la main de Bella, mais elle ne m'en laissa pas l'occasion

- Il ne peut peut-être rien faire, mais pas moi

Sur ses bonnes paroles, Johanne dégagea brusquement son autre main de la mienne, attrapa celle de Bella qui s'agrippait toujours à son bras et lui tordit le poignée d'un coup sec.

- N'essaye pas d'être violente si tu es incapable d'en assumer les conséquences, siffla-t-elle doucement en se tournant vers moi

Je ne pus me retenir de rire, cette fille était vraiment étonnante, elle avait fait ça instinctivement et je n'avais même pas pu voir cela arriver dans son esprit. Elle se remit à marcher et j'en fis de même après avoir poliment salué Émilie qui tenait le poignée de Bella qui était apparemment cassé.

- Tu sais te défendre, déclarai-je en l'aidant à monter en voiture

_J'ai pratiqué plusieurs sports de combat_

Je souriais, plus qu'impressionné, Johanne avait beau être gravement affaiblie par la maladie, cela ne la rendait pas faible pour autant, dans tout les sens du termes. Je m'installai derrière le volant en souriant, toujours amusé par ce qui venait de se passer, il est vrai que je n'avais aucune envie de voir Bella, mais l'expression qu'elle avait eu valait le détour.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de l'effacer de mon esprit, mais je ne pus m'empêcher de penser à elle durant tout le trajet, jamais je n'avais vu Bella avoir un tel comportement, elle paraissait être devenu quelqu'un d'autre ou peut-être avait-elle toujours été ainsi et que dans ma bêtise, le silence de son esprit m'avait amené à voir ce que j'avais envi de voir.

Je fus brusquement tiré de mes pensées par celles de Johanne qui se sentais apparemment mal

- Est-ce que ça va? Demandai-je en me tournant vers elle

_Ce n'est rien, tenta-t-elle de me rassurer, disons que les émotions fortes ne sont pas vraiment conseillés dans mon cas_

- Je suis désolé, Johanne, m'excusai-je sincèrement

_Ce n'est pas de ta faute_

Je garais la voiture devant la maison et elle se pressa de sortir de voiture, mais à peine avait-elle fait deux pas, qu'elle faillit s'écrouler au sol. Je la rattrapais de justesse et l'emmena à l'intérieur pour l'allonger sur l'un des divans.

- Que se passe-t-il? Paniqua Esmée en pénétrant dans la pièce

- Elle a un malaise, appelle Carlisle

_Edward, ça va passer dans quelques minutes, pas la peine d'ennuyer Carlisle_

- Je préfère qu'il vienne, contrais-je sévèrement, et tu n'ennuie personne

Elle soupira en haussant les épaules, peu importe ce qu'elle prétendait, je voyais bien qu'elle se sentait vraiment mal, alors je m'installais près d'elle pour attendre l'arrivé de Carlisle en lui tenant la main.

Il lui fallut moins de vingt minutes pour arriver, à cette vitesse, je me doutais qu'il avait préféré courir. Il prit ma place à ses côtés et commença à l'ausculter.

- Je suis désolé qu'on vous est dérangé, soupira-t-elle gêné de nous avoir tous autour d'elle

Carlisle afficha une expression marquant sa surprise, il savait qu'il lui arrivait de me parler, mais elle ne s'était jamais adressé à lui.

_C'est pour bientôt_, songea-t-il en adressant un triste sourire à Esmée qui y répondit en hochant la tête.

- Nous devons lui dire, déclarai-je trop faiblement pour qu'elle entende, de toute façon, elle a pratiquement deviné

- Comment ça? S'enquit Esmée les yeux ronds

- Et bien, elle est loin d'être stupide, répondis-je en haussant les épaules

_Je ne pensais pas qu'on était si peu discret_, pensa-t-elle

Johanne tenta de se redresser dès que Carlisle eut finit de lui faire sa piqure, il l'aida à s'assoir et interrogea Esmée du regard, lorsqu'il obtint la permission qu'il attendait, il se déplaça sur le divan d'en face en souriant faiblement.

- Johanne, comme tu as pu le remarquer, nous sommes différents, commença-t-il avec une voix empreinte de douceur. Nous avons la possibilité de te sauver, mais pour ça, tu dois devenir comme nous

Esmée s'installa près d'elle sur le canapé et lui prit doucement la main tendit que Johanne gardait un visage impassible, même ses pensées étaient calme, elle attendait...

- Nous ne sommes pas humains, lâcha-t-elle brusquement, Johanne, est-ce que tu accepte d'être transformé en vampire?


	10. Chapter 10

ACTION & RÉACTION

Je regardais Johanne qui paraissait s'être totalement statufié, physiquement, mais aussi mentalement. Elle resta ainsi durant une bonne minute, scrutant Esmée avec un regard vide, puis son cerveau se remit soudainement en route et elle étira un sourire que je crus d'abord dû au soulagement de savoir que la mort n'était pas la seule alternative, mais en sondant son esprit, je pus voir tout ce qu'elle simplement incrédule, se demandant si elle devait nous croire ou non

_Où est-ce qu'ils ont mit leurs dents?_ Se demanda-t-elle en se penchant vers Esmée

- Johanne? S'inquiéta celle-ci

_Des vampires? J'aurais eu moins de mal à y croire s'ils m'avaient dit venir d'une autre planète, _songea-t-elle

Toutes sortes de pensées chaotiques passa dans son esprit, elle ne savait pas quoi penser, bien sur, elle avait remarqué que nous étions différents, mais pour elle, croire aux vampires s'apparenter à croire aux elfs, aux fées et aux sorcières.

- Bien, vous êtes des vampires, acquiesça-t-elle presque inaudible

Elle secoua la tête et commença brusquement à repenser à sa vie à l'hôpital, puis elle se leva en s'excusant auprès de nous pour aller jusqu'à la salle de bain.

- Je n'ai jamais vu un être humain réagir de cette façon, marmonna Carlisle

- Elle a peut-être simplement l'esprit ouvert, répondit Esmée en haussant les épaules

- Son esprit n'avait jamais été si chaotique, expliquai-je doucement, elle est perdu

Lorsqu'elle revint dans le salon quelques minutes plus tard, Johanne était toujours aussi calme, à présent, elle essayait de coller les paroles de Carlisle et d'Esmée à la réalité, de comprendre concrètement l'existence des vampires. Depuis que je connaissais Johanne, j'avais pu remarquer que son esprit était relativement logique, elle avait besoin de comprendre, d'avoir une explication à toute chose et c'est parce qu'elle n'en avait trouvé aucune à notre sujet qu'elle s'était évertué à ne pas creuser d'avantage.

_Il doit y avoir du vrai même dans les histoires les plus abracadabrantesques_, songea-t-elle en s'installant face à moi, _c'est tellement étrange, quoi que de savoir qu'ils n'ont pas d'affreuses canines est plutôt rassurant..._

- Johanne? L'appela doucement Esmée

Celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle, ses pensées fusaient de plus en plus rapidement, si bien que j'avais un mal fou à suivre, apparemment, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre.

- Alors, qu'en dis-tu? Renchérit Carlisle

Bien que ses yeux avaient un instant quitté Esmée pour se poser sur Carlisle, elle ne prêta pas attention à la question de celui-ci et reporta son attention sur Esmée presque aussitôt, je vis dans son esprit une sorte de peinture étrange.

- Alors, c'est vraiment toi? Souffla-t-elle pensive

- Comment ça? Demanda Esmée

- Je t'ai reconnu la première fois que je t'ai vu à l'hôpital, mais je ne voulais pas y croire, c'était impossible que tu sois cette femme...

Malgré ses yeux rivés sur Esmée, elle paraissait s'adresser à elle même, se remémorant le jour ou elle avait vu cette peinture dans la bibliothèque chez sa grand-mère, elle était jeune, mais elle se souvenait s'être fait la réflexion que la femme était très belle, bien qu'elle paraissait affreusement triste.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Esmée toujours aussi troublé

Johanne ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par ses souvenirs, alors je le fis pour elle

- Elle a vu une peinture de toi chez sa grand-mère lorsqu'elle était plus jeune, expliquai-je en me tournant vers Esmée

Celle-ci se pencha en avant en secouant légèrement la tête incrédule, tendit que je me concentrais sur l'esprit de Johanne s'enfonçant dans des souvenirs principalement centré sur sa mère, des souvenirs plus que désagréables.

Elle se leva brusquement, s'excusa poliment et monta dans sa chambre sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, nous laissant tous les trois perplexe face à sa réaction soudaine.

- Je ne comprends, soupira Carlisle en reportant son attention sur moi

- Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus, murmurais-je en rejouant ses dernières pensées, j'ai parfois un peu de mal à la lire tant ses pensées peuvent apparaître et disparaître à une vitesse affolante. Juste avant de partir, elle pensait à sa mère, à ce qu'elle lui avait dit lorsqu'elles se sont vu la dernière fois

- Et qu'est-ce qu'elle lui a dit? S'enquit Esmée le front plissé dans l'inquiétude

- Ne m'en veut pas, mais c'est très personnel, je préfère qu'elle t'en parle d'elle-même, soufflais-je en me levant à mon tour

J'étais toujours décontenancé, et par la réaction de Johanne, et par les dernières images qui étaient apparut dans son esprit, je savais que sa mère était loin d'être douce d'après ce que Johanne m'avait expliqué, mais je ne m'étais pas imaginé qu'elle avait tenu des propos si choquant à l'encontre de sa fille, elle avait vraiment été ignoble au sujet de sa maladie... beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle m'avait avoué, elle l'avait traité comme la dernière des pestiférées et rapidement, même poser les yeux sur sa fille la rendait clairement malade, j'avais vu beaucoup de choses durant mon existence, mais jamais je n'avais été témoin de ce genre de regard d'une mère sur sa propre enfant, Johanne avait raison lorsqu'elle disait que celle-ci ne l'aimait pas.

Je soupirais en passant devant sa porte, me demandant si je ne devrais pas me contenter de la laisser seule, je pris quelques secondes à me demander quoi faire, à me fustiger de me soucier de cette humaine qui au fond n'avait aucune importance, mais quelque chose paraissait me retenir, m'empêcher de passer mon chemin.

Cette fille semblait capable de faire disparaitre ma colère à certains moments et une partie de moi n'aimait pas ça du tout. Je ne voulais pas redevenir celui que j'avais été, je ne voulais pas redevenir aussi faible, compatissant et compréhensif. En particulier à cause d'une saleté d'humaine

Cette fille n'est rien, me répétais-je inlassablement devant cette satané porte, elle n'est rien d'autre qu'un morceau de viande se mourant un peu plus chaque seconde, il serait tellement plus facile d'écraser son sale petit cou, de la soulager une bonne fois pour toute, de lui offrir enfin cette mort qu'elle attendait patiemment depuis des mois...

Je frappais à la porte soudainement énervé au point de désirer me cogner la tête contre les murs et le fait qu'elle ne réponde pas ne fit qu'attiser mon irritation. J'ouvrais la porte pour la découvrir assise sur le balcon, occupé à contempler le paysage. Elle m'avait entendu, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas? Grognai-je en serrant les mâchoires

_Peut-être parce que je n'en avais pas envie?_ Rétorqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules

Sans prendre en compte sa remarque, je m'avançais lentement vers elle et agrippa son bras pour l'obliger à me faire face, peu importe ce qu'elle avait décidé, la moindre des choses aurait été de donner une réponse à Esmée et Carlisle, son état ne lui permettait pas de rester indécise, par ailleurs, elle ne pouvait pas laisser Esmée s'inquiéter de la sorte. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, je fus surpris de la trouver en pleure, ce qui ne m'empêcher cependant pas d'être toujours étrangement énervé contre elle.

- Pourquoi tu pleures?

_Je voudrais être seule, Edward_, m'informa-t-elle en se détournant de moi

- Pourquoi ne pas avoir donné de réponse à Esmée? Insistais-je en m'adossant à la porte fenêtre

_Je vais aller faire un tour_, éluda-t-elle

- Tu ne devrais pas partir toute seule dans ton état...

Elle passa près de moi sans prendre la peine de me répondre, ni même de m'adresser un regard, mais avant qu'elle ne passe la porte de la chambre, je l'agrippais à nouveau par le bras, de plus en plus irrité par son comportement

- Pourrais-tu me répondre? Sifflai-je sévèrement

_Je n'ai pas de réponse, Edward, j'ai passé des mois à me faire à l'idée que j'allais mourir, à essayer de m'y préparer. Sincèrement, je m'attendais à tout entendre, mais certainement pas être en présence de vampires, certainement pas à ce qu'on me propose la vie éternelle, alors non, je n'ai pas de réponse, désolé mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir de cette vie...ce n'est pas comme si j'avais quoi que ce soit capable de meubler une éternité_

Je ne la libérais pas durant une bonne minute, une minute à aimanter son regard, une minute à essayer de me convaincre de garder mon calme, une minute à attendre quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à comprendre, puis las, je lâchais son bras en la regardant disparaître de ma vue avant de prendre le chemin de ma chambre en poussant un grognement, bien décidé à attendre impatiemment la nuit pour étancher ma soif et calmer mes nerfs.

Je ne comprenais pas plus sa réaction que la mienne, pourquoi ne sautait-elle pas simplement sur l'occasion? Bon nombre de mourants seraient ravi d'avoir la chance qui lui été offerte, alors pourquoi cette réaction? Elle n'avait pas peur, j'en étais sur, alors quoi?

Ne disposait-elle d'aucun instinct de survie?

Mieux, en quoi cela m'importait-il?

Je me laissais lourdement tomber sur le lit en me demandant s'il n'était pas temps pour moi de retourner à Voltera, je ne comprenais pas mon intérêt pour cette humaine, mais j'en voulais déjà à Esmée de m'avoir poussé à perdre mon temps avec elle. Je n'avais rien à faire ici, j'étais revenu pour aider à trouver les vampires repérés sur nos terres, hors, depuis mon arrivé, ils avaient apparemment disparut, ce qui à mon sens voulait dire que je pouvais à présent partir, Johanne n'était pas mon problème, elle avait prouvé qu'elle était en mesure de parler, je n'avais plus aucune raison de m'attarder ici.

Je décidais donc de partir le soir même, je n'avais déjà que trop perdu de temps, au moins à Voltera, mon nouveau régime alimentaire ne provoquait pas ma culpabilité, là bas, je n'avais à m'occuper de rien et surtout de personne, au pire, épier quelques pensées pendant une heure ou deux dans la salle du trône, mais à part ça, j'étais libre, libre d'être celui que je voulais être et non la caricature de adolescent que Carlisle s'évertuait à préserver pour son propre plaisir égoïste.

J'étais resté immobile sur mon lit scrutant la fenêtre avec intérêt jusqu'à ce que la nuit ne me recouvre de son voile sombre, essayant en vain de trouver une explication à mon irritation grandissante envers Johanne, j'en étais venu à la conclusion qu'elle avait sans doute besoin d'un temps de réflexion pour nous donner sa réponse, de trouver des raisons d'accepter cette éternité, ce qui était compréhensif, alors pourquoi ce simple fait me rendait fou?

En poussant un sifflement d'exaspération, je me levais pour rassembler mes quelques affaires que j'engouffrais grossièrement dans un sac et je me pressais de sortir par la fenêtre bien décidais à partir sans avoir à me justifier auprès de qui que ce soit.

Après m'être nourrit de deux pervers et d'une droguée avec lesquelles je ne me gênais pas pour exprimer ma colère, je pris la direction de l'aéroport déçu de ne pas avoir été capable de calmer mes nerfs malgré la violence que j'avais mis dans ces trois meurtres, prenant un plaisir non dissimulé à faire souffrir mes victimes, rien n'était parvenu à assouvir ma hargne, une hargne dont je ne parvenais pas à trouver la source.

Était-ce le fait d'avoir dû faire face à Bella? Cette garce avait-elle encore ce genre de pouvoir sur moi?

Je n'en étais pas certain, cela m'avais ennuyé sur le moment, mais pas au point de provoquer ma rage.

Non, cela avait quelque chose à voir avec cette humaine qu'Esmée nous avait imposé, cette humaine sans importance qui semblait capable de m'apaiser tout autant que de provoquer ma folie meurtrière, ce qui n'avait aucun sens, comment pouvait-elle me mettre dans un tel état? Concrètement, elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle n'était rien...

En soupirant, je vérifiais une dernière fois de ne pas avoir de trace de sang sur moi avant de pénétrer dans l'aéroport, puis je me pressais d'aller prendre un billet pour le premier vol en direction de New York, heureux de laisser toute cette humanité écœurante derrière moi.

Je n'avais aucune envie d'attendre les deux heures me séparant de mon vol à écouter les pensées fugaces autour de moi, je ressortais donc pour attendre à l'extérieur. Pendant un heure, je tentais de penser à autre chose qu'à l'indécision étrangement irritante de Johanne, lorsque mon téléphone se mit à vibrer dans ma poche, je ne répondais pas, entendre Esmée tenter de me faire rentrer était la dernière chose dont j'avais besoin, je le laissais donc sonner à plusieurs reprises dans ma poche en soupirant.

Lorsqu'il fut l'heure d'embarquer, je me décidais à contre cœur à écouter mes messages pousser par une curiosité incompréhensible

- Edward, ça fait des heures qu'ont te cherche partout! Sifflait Alice à travers le combiné, au cas ou quelque chose d'autre que toi serait encore en mesure de t'intéresser, Johanne est gravement blessé,elle est dans le coma, apparemment, elle a été attaqué... par un loup...


	11. Chapter 11

Pov Bella

Cette petite garce m'avait cassé le poignée, j'étais d'autant plus énervé en sortant de chez le médecin. Je n'en revenais pas d'être tombé sur Edward, d'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, il avait décidé de quitter le pays quelques temps, mais je fus d'autant plus surprise de le croiser avec une fille, une humaine de surcroit. J'entendis Émilie soupirer et je pivotais promptement la tête vers elle, prête à cracher mon venin à la moindre remarque.

- Avais-tu besoin d'adopter ce genre de comportement? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement agacé, sérieusement Bella, tu avais besoin d'agresser cette pauvre fille?

- Cette pauvre fille? Répétais-je, au cas ou tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, c'est moi qui est un poignée cassé! Tu t'attendais à ce que je réagisse comment? Nous sommes séparé depuis quelques mois et il me remplace déjà! M'écriais-je folle de rage

- Baisse d'un ton, Bella, soupira-t-elle. D'après ce que je sais, tu n'as pas attendu d'être séparé de lui pour embrasser un autre homme, par ailleurs, je crois savoir que tu es officiellement avec Jacob maintenant, alors pourquoi te sens-tu obligé de chercher la merde?

- Premièrement, je n'ai pas cherché la merde, je voulais savoir qui était cette fille, deuxièmement, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir de quelqu'un qui s'est tapé le fiancé de sa cousine! Crachai-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine

Elle resta bouche bée un instant, les yeux se baladant entre moi et la route

- Tu sais très bien que c'est différent...

Je grinçais des dents en me détournant d'elle pour reprendre la contemplation du paysage, elle ne comprenais pas, elle ne pouvais pas comprendre, Edward m'appartenait, j'avais été son seul amour et il m'avait dit que je le resterais éternellement, alors non, je ne pouvais pas rester silencieuse en le voyant avec cette fille. M'avait-il mentit en prétendant que je serais éternellement son seul amour? Il me reprochait de l'avoir trompé, mais en me remplaçant, il prouvait qu'en fait, il ne valait pas mieux que moi, que ce qu'il m'avait dit n'avait été que du vent et en constatant cette évidence, je devais me taire?

Au fond, depuis notre séparation, j'avais eu beau prétendre que je pouvais me passer de lui, tentant du mieux que je pouvais de me convaincre moi même, je n'avais pas cessé d'espérer qu'il finirait par changer d'avis, qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps pour prendre conscience qu'il ne pouvait pas vivre son éternité sans moi, pas après tout ce qui s'était passé entre nous. Malheureusement, il s'était contenté de partir je ne sais où et il n'était pas venu me chercher, il ne m'avait pas dit qu'il regrettait, rien...

Je n'avais aucune idée de qui était cette fille à ses côtés aujourd'hui, mais elle m'avait ramené à la douloureuse réalité, Edward ne reviendrait sans doute pas sur sa décision et il m'avait peut-être même déjà remplacé, et ça, je ne pouvais pas l'accepter, je ne voulais pas.

En rentrant à la réserve, Émilie m'adressa un regard qui me fit clairement comprendre qu'elle ne tenait pas à ce que je la suive chez elle. J'étais ennuyé de m'être emporté de la sorte avec elle, Émilie avait été une des rares personnes à faire preuve de compréhension avec moi lorsque j'étais arrivé à la réserve il y a quelques mois et que j'en étais encore à insulter tous le monde pour oser me retenir prisonnière, mais elle était bien la dernière personne à pouvoir se permettre de me faire la leçon. Au moment ou elle avait rencontré Sam, il était fiancé avec sa cousine Leah et elle, elle sortait avec un pauvre mec depuis plus d'un an.

Sam avait laissé tomber Leah comme une vieille chaussette à moins d'un mois de son mariage et Émilie avait rompu avec son petit ami au téléphone, franchement, pouvait-elle réellement se permettre d'ouvrir sa grande bouche?

En pestant dans ma barbe, je parcourais les quelques mètres me séparant de la maison de Billy et

je soupirais en pénétrant dans le salon, Billy était devant la télé avec mon père pour ne pas changer, ce qui tombait mal, je n'avais aucune envie de les voir, l'un comme l'autre.

- Salut! Lançais-je en me dirigeant directement vers ma chambre

- Hé! S'écria mon père en détournant les yeux de la télé pour les poser sur moi, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé?

Billy tourna la tête à son tour vers moi, visiblement intéressé. Depuis que j'avais emménagé chez lui, son comportement envers moi avait radicalement changé, il ne parvenait pas à me pardonner d'avoir blessé son fils et ne semblait pas croire que j'avais réellement changé et ce, même si j'étais à présent en couple avec Jacob. Je ne pouvais cependant pas lui en vouloir de ne pas parvenir à me faire confiance, après tout, je voulais plus que jamais m'enfuir de cet enfer pour obtenir mon ticket pour la perfection et l'éternité.

- Tu me connais, souriais-je en mettant l'attelle en évidence, je me suis étalé sur le bitume

- Il est cassé? Demanda-t-il en secouant la tête désespéré par ma maladresse

- Oui, je ne fais pas les choses à moitié

Billy sourcilla à ma remarque avant de reporter son attention sur la télévision et mon père se contenta de sourire avant d'en faire autant. Je me pressais alors de gagner la chambre, balançais les vidéos sur le lit et me laissais tomber à mon tour.

Je ne savais pas quoi faire concernant Edward et cette fille, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que cela puisse à ce point me blesser, était-ce une question de fierté, d'orgueil ou d'amour, je ne savais pas, mais une chose était sur, je ne pouvais pas accepter de voir une autre fille à son bras.

Il était grand temps que je trouve une solution pour partir d'ici et obtenir ce que je voulais, j'en avais plus qu'assez de dépérir dans cette réserve, constamment observé, surveillé, scruté. En parvenant à obtenir ma transformation, je pourrais mettre Edward au pied du mur et alors peut-être pourrais-je le récupérer? Lorsque je serais devenu comme lui et qu'il comprendra que nous somme fait pour être ensemble et vivre cette éternité l'un avec l'autre, sans doute se pressera-t-il d'oublier ce stupide baiser, une erreur que j'aurais faite dans une autre vie.

Le voir avec cette fille avait fait naitre un sentiment de jalousie intense, je ne l'avais jamais vu tourner son attention vers une autre fille, depuis le début de notre relation, il ne s'était intéressé qu'à moi, ne voulait que moi et ne m'avais jamais donné matière à ressentir un quelconque sentiment de jalousie.

J'entendis la porte d'entrée et soupirais en tentant de reprendre contenance, ce n'était pas le moment de me mettre Jacob à dos, je ne savais pas si je devais ou non lui dire la vérité à propos de mon poignée cassé, mais il m'apparut soudainement l'idée de me servir de cet incident à mon avantage.

S'il y avait bien une chose qui pouvait rendre Jacob furieux, c'était qu'on me fasse du mal.

- Salut, beauté! Chantonna-t-il en entrant dans la chambre

Il se précipita sur mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser et en se détachant, il remarqua de suite mon attelle.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça? S'affola-t-il en s'emparant doucement de mon poignée

- Une attelle, soupirais-je en baissant les yeux dessus

- Oui, merci, j'avais compris...

Je fermais les yeux en secouant la tête, forçant une expression accablé à apparaître sur mon visage, le sien mua instantanément, marquant clairement son inquiétude

- Qu'est-ce que tu as? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? Répéta-t-il en se baissant devant moi

- Je n'ai pas envi de parler de ça maintenant, murmurais-je tristement, si on allait faire un tour?

- Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé! Insista-t-il en commençant à trembler dangereusement

- Jacob, ce n'est rien de grave, calme toi s'il te plait, j'ai envi d'aller faire un tour, on ne peut pas faire de bruit ici, souriais-je espiègle

Il se redressa le visage grave, les sourcils froncés et me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever. J'attrapais ma veste et nous traversions rapidement le salon pour sortir laissant nos deux pères le nez collé à leur math de base ball.

- Tu veux aller où? La plage? Proposa-t-il en souriant

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en me demandant ce que j'allais bien pouvoir lui raconter, je n'avais jamais été une très bonne menteuse, mais j'avais une excellente motivation et je comptais bien faire payer à cette petite garce de m'avoir non seulement cassé le poignée, mais aussi prit ce qui m'appartenait.

Jacob me conduisit en silence jusqu'à la Push, nous marchions lentement et je voyais bien qu'il attendait que je lui explique ce qui s'était passé, mais je voulais qu'il insiste pour le savoir, cela ne rendrait les choses que plus crédible.

J'avais crus jusqu'à aujourd'hui que je pourrais me passer d'Edward, mon principal objectif étant d'être transformé, je n'avais pensé qu'à la meilleurs façon de me débarrasser de la meute afin de parvenir à prendre l'avion pour l'Italie, mais le voir avec cette horrible fille me rendait tout bonnement malade. Bizarrement, il m'avait jusqu'ici été possible de faire une croix sur lui tant qu'il vivait notre séparation dans la solitude, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter de savoir qu'il voyait une autre fille, que contrairement à notre dernière séparation, il se remettrait beaucoup plus facilement, qu'il pourrait se passer de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit heureux, pas sans moi.

- Est-ce que tu vas finir par me dire ce qui s'est passé? Grogna brusquement Jacob en se déplaçant pour me faire face, je vois bien que ça ne va pas...

Jacob s'empara de mes deux mains, il marchait à reculons tout en m'entrainant doucement avec lui, je me mordais la lèvre inférieur ne sachant toujours pas quoi dire, mais la solution vint d'elle même lorsque j'eus la surprise de remarquer que la garce en question était assise sur le sable à quelques centaines de mètres devant moi. Je stoppais net, essayant de paraître aussi effrayé que possible, ce qui n'aurait sans doute pas été difficile si j'avais eu la mauvaise surprise de la croiser seule, seulement là, j'étais avec Jacob, ce qui voulait forcement dire que je ne risquais rien, d'autant que nous étions sur le territoire Quilleute, pas question pour elle de voir Edward voler à son secours.

- Quoi? Me questionna Jacob en baladant les yeux derrière lui pour revenir rapidement sur moi après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait aucun danger. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

Je ne répondis pas, laissant Jacob me secouer légèrement jusqu'à ce qu'il décide de regarder la direction dans laquelle mes yeux étaient rivés.

- Qui est-ce? Me demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils

- Je l'aie croisé tout à l'heure, elle était avec Edward, sanglotais-je soudainement, c'est elle qui m'a attaqué...

Et l'effet recherché survint à la seconde ou les mots avaient franchit mes lèvres, Jacob scruta la fille avec intérêt, les tremblements devenant de plus en plus frénétiques

- Pourquoi? Lâcha-t-il en grinçant des dents, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle t'a fait du mal?

- Je ne sais pas, soupirais-je en plaquant une main sur mon visage, peut-être qu'Edward lui a dit de mauvaises choses sur moi, sans doute qu'elle ne m'aime pas... je n'en sais rien, je ne l'avais encore jamais vu avant aujourd'hui

Jacob poussa un grognement effrayant et lâcha mes mains pour se remettre à marcher dans sa direction en pressant le pas. J'agrippais son bras pour faire mine de vouloir le calmer, mais il me repoussa derrière lui, apparemment incapable de parler.

- Toi! Gronda-t-il en se plantant devant elle

Elle leva un sourcil en posant les yeux sur lui, le détailla de haut en bas, puis posa distraitement les yeux sur moi avant de se mettre à rire en fixant mon poignée et en l'espace d'une seconde l'enfer se déchaina...


	12. Chapter 12

ENRAGÉ

Pov Edward

J'étais parvenu par je ne sais quel miracle à ne pas briser le téléphone entre mes doigts, mais il me fallut me concentrer presque douloureusement pour composer le numéro d'Esmée.

- Oui? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix brisé

- Où est-elle? Parvins-je à articuler

- Edward?

- Où? Hurlais-je sans me soucier des humains gravitant autour de moi

- Elle... elle vient de se réveiller et à demandé qu'on la ramène à la maison, nous allons sortir de l'hôpital d'ici une heure...

Je raccrochais. L'hôpital n'était qu'à une dizaine de kilomètres et je me mis à courir dans sa direction, incapable de gérer la rage qui grandissait en moi, jamais ma bête n'avait autant combattu pour détruire ma raison et je dois dire qu'elle y travaillait particulièrement bien.

J'étais incapable de l'empêcher de grogner, tout comme j'étais incapable de desserrer les poings, je cherchais mon air, comme s'il était soudainement devenu indispensable.

Je passais le hall d'accueil pour me rendre directement aux urgences, suivant l'odeur des membres de ma famille. Alice fut la première que j'aperçus, elle était assise dans le couloir sur les genoux de son compagnon, dès qu'elle me vit, elle se leva droite comme un piquet. Trop pris par ma colère, je fus incapable de comprendre ses pensées, ce qui n'était surement pas plus mal vu le regard qu'elle me lançait.

- Tu étais où! Grogna-t-elle en se plantant devant moi

Avant même que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, Jasper la tira en arrière sans jamais me quitter des yeux et je sentis une vague de calme tenter de prendre le contrôle de ma colère, j'en aurais sans doute ris dans d'autres circonstances, il pouvait jouer autant qu'il le voulait avec mes émotions humaines, mais certainement pas contrôler ma bête et au fond, il le savait.

Alice se tourna vers lui en lui adressant un regard mauvais

- Ses iris sont totalement noires! Siffla-t-elle à l'intention de son compagnon, s'il a soif, on ne peut pas le laisser entrer dans sa chambre!

- Il n'a pas soif, Alice, répondit-il calmement sans jamais me quitter des yeux

Elle se retourna pour me faire face, plissant les yeux comme pour vérifier les dires de son mari

- Hors de mon chemin! Grondais-je les dents serrés

Jasper la tira violemment en arrière et l'emprisonna dans ses bras et enfin, je poussais la porte de la chambre.

Esmée était assise sur un fauteuil près du lit sur lequel Johanne était allongé pendant que Carlisle baladait une petite lampe devant ses yeux. J'eus brusquement une inexplicable envie de lui arracher les bras, il était près, beaucoup trop près d'elle. Je dû prendre plusieurs inspirations pour me calmer tant j'étais à deux doigts de le déchirer.

Je n'osais pas de suite lever les yeux sur elle, trop occupé à tenter de dompter ma rage...

- Edward, murmura Esmée en posant sa main sur mon épaule

Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'elle s'était levé, je reculais instantanément comme si sa main m'avait brulé.

- Ne me touche pas! Grognais-je la haine baignant chacun de mes mots

Elle recula visiblement blessé et je vis Carlisle s'éloigner de Johanne pour prendre la main de sa femme certainement dans l'espoir de la consoler.

- Edward, murmura-t-il dans un soupire, peut-être que tu devrais revenir quand tu te seras calmé?

- Sortez! Sifflais-je en levant les yeux sur lui

- Nous n'allons pas te laisser seule avec elle dans ton état, rétorqua Esmée, il faut que tu te calme

- Sortez! Répétais-je un peu plus fort

J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir sur Jasper qui affichait une expression mélangeant crainte et inquiétude, vu ce qu'il devait ressentir venant de moi, ça pouvait se comprendre, j'étais tout à fait disposé à les sortir de force si nécessaire

- Edward! Gronda Carlisle

- Ça va, murmura Johanne d'une faible voix, laissez-nous s'il vous plait

- Johanne, ce n'est sans doute pas une bonne idée, plaida Esmée

- S'il vous plait, insista Johanne

Esmée m'adressa un regard qu'elle voulait sans doute faire passer pour un avertissement et Carlisle l'entraina à l'extérieur de la chambre visiblement pas plus ravis que sa femme de me laisser seul avec elle, j'attendis que la porte se referme sur eux avant de m'avancer vers le lit.

_Tu n'as pas l'air bien_, songea Johanne

Mon regard se baladait sur le sol, j'avais peur de perdre la tête en voyant les dégâts, j'avais peur de lâcher le fil trop fragile me permettant de ne pas tomber totalement dans la folie meurtrière qui s'imposait à moi comme une réponse évidente.

_Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe?_ M'interrogea-t-elle visiblement inquiète par mon comportement

Je poussais un grognement rugueux, comment pouvait-elle me poser une question pareille?

_Dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, insista-t-elle, est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal? Tu parais tellement énervé_

Je levais enfin les yeux vers elle à une lenteur affligeante et je vis ce qu'il lui avait fait.

Alors que mon regard se posait sur elle, je reculais de quelques pas pour me coller contre le mur derrière moi, choqué en découvrant le pansement cachant le côté droit de son visage se prolongeant sur son cou et s'arrêtant je ne sais où.

Je haletais, cherchant à prendre des bouffées d'air dont j'avais inexplicablement besoin, je baissais furtivement les yeux sur mes mains tremblantes en essayant de conserver le résidu d'humanité qui s'accrochait désespérément à mon esprit.

Me laissant glisser le long du mur, j'imaginais déjà les mille et une façon de détruire ces pathétiques clébards, je me fichais de savoir pourquoi elle avait été attaqué, ni même s'il s'agissait d'un accident, ces soit disant protecteurs allaient avoir fort à faire pour se protéger eux-même de l'enfer que je leur réservais.

_- Edward?_

Une partie de mon esprit, celle capable de réfléchir à autre chose qu'à des visions sanglantes se demandait comment il était possible pour moi d'être dans un tel état, jamais ma colère n'avait atteint de tels niveaux, Victoria n'avait pas provoqué cette colère en voulant tuer Bella, Jacob n'avait pas provoqué cette colère alors qu'il tentait encore et encore de me la voler, la trahison de mon ex fiancé non plus n'avait pas provoqué la haine sans borne que je ressentais en ce moment même.

Je m'étais toujours félicité de parvenir à maintenir un certain niveau de contrôle sur ma bête malgré tout ce qui pouvait m'atteindre, je n'avais jusqu'ici jamais perdu la raison. Mais alors que je ne pouvais m'expliquer pourquoi la douleur de cette humaine que je connaissais à peine était capable de me ramener à mes pires instincts meurtriers, je jubilais intérieurement à l'idée de détruire les Quilleutes, et pas seulement les loups, mais toute la réserve, je voulais tous les éradiquer, me fichant bien de ce qui pourrait se trouver sur mon chemin, me délectant par avance à l'idée de saigner leurs précieuses imprégnés sous leurs yeux, de préférence.

Après tout, n'était-ce pas ce qu'il venait de me faire? Ne s'étaient-ils pas attaqué à ce que j'avais de plus précieux? Grogna ma bête

Serais-je capable de me contenter du coupable? Je n'en avais pas la moindre idée, mais dans les fantasmes que je nourrissais à cet instant, ils mouraient tous

- Edward? Murmura-t-elle d'une voix rauque me ramenant instantanément à la réalité

Avec beaucoup d'effort, je levais les yeux sur elle, elle avait pivoté sur son lit, les jambes se balançant dans le vide, elle tentait difficilement de se lever.

J'apparaissais instantanément devant elle pour la repousser doucement sur le lit, incapable de soutenir son regard. J'attrapais ses jambes pour l'allonger et je m'installais à sa droite, rivant les yeux sur le sol blanc.

Je sentis brusquement sa petite main chaude sur la mienne

- Edward, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

- Comment... comment peux-tu me demander une telle chose! Grognais-je furieux en retirant ma main

Elle resta silencieuse un moment, visiblement surprise que son état me mette dans une telle colère, comment lui en vouloir? Après tout, j'en étais le premier surpris.

- Je suis désolé, soupira-t-elle, je voulais juste aller faire un tour sur la plage, je ne savais pas que...

- Arrête! Sifflais-je incapable de l'entendre se fustiger pour quelque chose dont elle n'était pas responsable. Tu n'as rien fais... rien qui méritait ça...

_Tu m'avais quand même dit de ne pas partir seule_, insista-t-elle

- Parce que tu avais fait un malaise quelques minutes auparavant, expliquai-je en avalant d'une traite le venin dans ma bouche

_Je ne me suis pas encore vu, mais s'il évite à ce point de poser les yeux sur moi, ça doit vraiment être moche_, songea-t-elle tristement

- Non, grognais-je en me forçant à faire face à ses blessures, j'essaye... de me calmer... et voir... c'est juste...

Elle planta ses jolies iris dans les miennes en étirant un sourire aussi triste que ses pensées

- Carlisle m'a expliqué ce qu'était ce garçon, il m'a dit à quel point il était instable et...

- Ne fais pas ça! Sifflais-je en claquant les mâchoires, pour ma santé mental, tu ne vas pas lui chercher d'excuse, ni me demander de garder mon calme, c'est clair?

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais hocha aussitôt la tête

- Bien. Je veux tout savoir

_Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée_, plaida-t-elle silencieusement

Je plantais à mon tour mes iris noircies de colère dans les siens, la suppliant de ne pas me contredire, de ne pas aller contre ma volonté, espérant qu'elle comprendrait que ça ne pourrait faire qu'empirer mon état.

Elle soupira dans la défaite, puis baissa les yeux sur ses mains meurtries

- J'étais allé faire un tour sur la plage, commença-t-elle

Je l'arrêtais d'un geste

- Montre-moi, commandais-je en relevant son menton du doigt

Elle hocha à nouveau la tête et commença à repasser la scène dans son esprit. Je la vis assise tranquillement sur la plage, essayant de réfléchir à la situation, à la décision qu'elle devait prendre, à moi... Puis, elle vit cette saloperie de clébard puant se planter brusquement devant elle, je la vis le détailler plutôt amusé par son accoutrement tout en se demandant pourquoi il paraissait tellement en colère contre elle, elle chercha un instant dans son esprit, essayant de se souvenir où elle avait pu le croiser, mais c'est lorsqu'elle posa les yeux sur Bella à quelques mètres derrière lui remarquant l'attelle qu'elle portait au poignée qu'elle comprit ce qui se passait. Johanne ne pu s'empêcher de ricaner les yeux scotchés sur l'attelle et la seconde d'après, elle vit Jacob exploser dans sa forme de loup, les pattes retombant sur elle en une fraction de seconde et tout devint noir, le souvenir suivant, elle se réveillait dans ce lit avec Carlisle au dessus d'elle.

J'eus toutes les peines du monde à revenir à la réalité, même alors que les pensées de Johanne étaient concentrés sur moi, je repassais la scène en boucle, encore et encore.

- Est-ce que ça va?

Je fus incapable de retenir le rugissement qui s'échappa du fin fond de mes entrailles, ce qui n'empêcha pas Johanne de poser sa main sur la mienne en caressant doucement le dos de celle-ci dans un geste qu'elle voulait apaisant.

Pour la première fois, je me mis réellement à haïr Bella de toutes les fibres de mon être, pour la première fois, je désirais réellement sa mort et que le ciel la préserve de moi, je savais qu'il me suffirait de la voir pour être incapable de retenir le fantasme morbide que je nourrissais pour elle ainsi que pour son nouveau petit ami. Il allait mourir, il n'y avait aucun doute à ce sujet et j'en arrivais à espérer qu'elle soit à ses côtés à ce moment là, qu'elle me voit déchirer sa chaire et ses os avant que je m'élance pour bondir sur elle.

- Edward? Soupira Johanne, je vais bien, je...

Je la pris brusquement dans mes bras, la faisant taire instantanément

- Par pitié, tais-toi, suppliais-je contre son oreille, ne dis rien, surtout, ne dis rien

Elle se laissa tomber sur moi, collant son front contre mon épaule, elle ne disait effectivement rien, mais ne pouvait cependant pas s'empêcher de penser

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallut que j'aille sur cette stupide plage, quelle conne!_

Je ne pouvais pas lui demander d'arrêter de penser, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus en supporter d'avantage, je me détachais lentement d'elle, la repoussa doucement sur l'oreiller, me levais du lit en reculant d'un pas

- Tu vas repartir avec Esmée et Carlisle, ils vont prendre soin de...

- Où vas-tu? Exigea-t-elle en se redressant brusquement, tu dois rester avec moi, j'ai besoin que tu reste avec moi

Je secouais la tête, incapable de répondre, incapable de faire face à ses craintes et à sa douleur, elle avait peur pour moi, elle savait ce que j'avais l'intention de faire, dans une certaine mesure, elle pouvait comprendre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de se demander pourquoi cet incident me mettait dans un tel état, elle se voyait si peu importante, trop peu pour provoquer une altercation avec les loups, non pas que le maintient du traité lui importer réellement, mais elle ne voulait pas que je sois blessé à cause d'elle...

Il se passait tant de chose dans son esprit, tellement de pensées fusant en si peu de temps que je ne parvenais pas à toutes les intercepter. Ses larmes et ses supplications silencieuses ne firent que m'achever d'avantage et pas de la meilleurs façon qui soit, puisque je sentais la colère évaporer le peu de raison que j'étais parvenu à conserver jusqu'ici.

Instinctivement, mes lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes, elle écarquilla les yeux, mais ne me repoussa pas. Ma conscience s'était presque totalement évaporé, la dernière chose que je vis avant de disparaître fut mon doigt passant doucement sur l'arrête de son nez...


	13. Chapter 13

Bon, je n'avais pas prévu ça, mais on m'a suggéré un pov Jacob, donc voici.

Je ne peux cependant pas m'avancer sur ce qui va lui arriver dans les prochains chapitres...

En espérant que ça vous plaise

Bonne lecture

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

RETOUR À LA RÉALITÉ

Pov Jacob

- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Fut tout ce que je parvins à souffler en scrutant le corps ensanglanté de la jeune femme

Comment avais-je pu être stupide au point de m'énerver de la sorte sur une humaine? Ce que m'avait dit Bella avait fait naitre la colère, mais le rire de cette fille avait fini de m'achever.

Malgré tout, j'avais été trop loin.

Une main secoua frénétiquement mon bras et je me tournais vers Bella qui ne semblait absolument pas choqué par ce qui venait de se passer, au contraire, elle paraissait... satisfaite? Je la vis baisser les yeux sur mon anatomie et s'efforcer de ne pas sourire.

- Viens, il faut partir

- Appelle les urgences! Grognais-je en reculant d'un pas

Elle soupira visiblement irrité par ma réaction, puis ses mains glissèrent doucement sur mon visage

- Jacob, murmura-t-elle, tu as voulus me défendre et je ne peux que t'aimer d'avantage pour ça, mais nous devons partir, je ne veux pas que tu ais des problèmes à cause de cette fille

Je fronçais les sourcils, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre son comportement, peu importe ce que cette fille avait fait, elle ne méritait pas ce que je venais de lui faire et il n'était pas question de la laisser se vider de son sang. En secouant la tête pour me reprendre, je me dégageais de Bella pour me baisser et prendre son corps dans mes bras.

- Jacob! S'écria Bella en se plantant devant moi, tu veux avoir des problèmes? Laisse-là par terre, on appellera les urgences d'une cabine. Réfléchis, c'est une amie d'Edward, nous devons partir!

Je réfléchissais un instant, si cette fille était réellement amie avec les Cullen, toute la meute risquait d'être mise en cause, mon erreur allait peut-être avoir de graves conséquences pour tous. Je soupirais en me détournant de Bella, une partie de moi, pas la meilleurs, regrettait de ne pas pouvoir reposer le corps de la jeune femme pour m'enfuir avec celle que j'avais toujours voulus.

Je me mis à courir en direction de la réserve pour atteindre la maison d'Émilie et Sam et je frappais si fort sur la porte que celle-ci se fissura de bas en haut.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Grogna Sam en apparaissant devant moi

Il s'écarta immédiatement en voyant la pauvre fille inconsciente dans mes bras et Émilie se précipita dans le salon, horrifié par les blessures ouvertes et le sang qui s'échappait abondamment de son corps, elle me fit signe de la poser sur le divan, ce que je fis en prenant soin d'être aussi doux que possible. Sam attrapa un jean et une chemise qu'il me balança au visage

- Habille-toi!

Je me pressais d'enfiler les vêtements qu'il m'avait donné sans quitter le corps de la jeune femme des yeux

- C'est l'amie d'Edward cullen! Murmura Émilie en s'approchant d'elle avec une trousse de premier soin

- Appelez le docteur Cullen! M'écriais-je conscient qu'Emilie ne pourrait pas faire grand chose

Sam avait déjà le téléphone dans les mains et il se pressa de composer le numéro de la maison des sangsues.

- Oui?

- Carlisle, c'est Sam. Nous avons besoin de vous à la réserve

- J'arrive tout de suite, répondit aussitôt la sangsue sans poser de questions

Sam raccrocha et se dirigea vers la jeune femme pour examiner les blessures, il se recula brusquement pour me regarder lorsqu'il prit conscience de la nature des plaies.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, Jacob? Gronda-t-il en tremblant

Je baissais la tête dans la honte

- Je... j'ai perdu le contrôle, avouais-je en plaquant les mains sur mon visage, lorsque Bella m'a dit...

- Attends! Me coupa Émilie, qu'est-ce que Bella à fait? Me demanda-t-elle tout en essayant de nettoyer grossièrement les blessures de la jeune femme

- Elle m'a dit que cette fille l'avait agressé et j'ai...

- Imbécile! Hurla Émilie en se tournant vers moi, c'est Bella qui a agressé cette fille. Ta petite copine à croisé Edward avec elle à Port Angelès, elle lui a agrippé le bras, Edward lui a demandé de la lâcher, mais Bella l'a provoqué parce qu'elle savait qu'Edward ne lui ferait pas de mal. Et puis ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Cette fille n'a fait que se dégager de la poigne de ta petite amie, Jacob. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais il semblerait qu'elle ne ce soit pas gêné pour te manipuler!

- Bella n'agirait jamais comme ça! Hurlais-je désespéré

Sam s'interposa entre son imprégné et moi en grognant

- J'étais avec Bella quand c'est arrivé, marmonna Émilie en reportant à nouveau son attention sur la jeune femme. Tu sais, Jacob, moi aussi je suis surprise par le comportement de Bella, je ne comprends pas ce qui lui arrive, elle a changé... à moins qu'elle nous montre enfin son vrai visage

Elle termina sa phrase dans un murmure, ses épaules étaient voutés, elle était triste de constater ce qui semblait être devenu une réalité. Elle avait raison, au fond je ne le savais que trop bien, Bella n'était plus la même depuis un moment, je pouvais tenter de leur mentir à eux, mais certainement pas à moi.

- En parlant de Bella, intervint Sam, elle est où en ce moment?

- J'ai dû la laisser rentrer d'elle même

- Tu la laissé derrière toi? S'écria Sam, furibond. Tu la laissé seule?

- Elle va rentrer...

- Es-tu stupide, Jacob? Va la chercher, tout de suite!

Sa commande alpha m'empêcha de tenter de tergiverser, je me sentais suffisamment coupable et je n'aimais pas l'idée de partir sans m'être assuré que la jeune femme que je venais de blesser allait s'en sortir. A contre cœur, je me détournais de mon alpha et me dirigeais vers la porte pour retourner chercher Bella.

J'avais couru jusqu'à la plage en espérant la retrouver sur le chemin de la réserve, mais elle n'était nulle part, ni sur cette fichue route, ni sur la plage. Je commençais alors à être pris de panique. Sam avait-il raison? En avait-elle profité pour s'enfuir?

Les traces de son odeur ne menait nulle part, ce qui ne pouvait dire qu'une chose, elle était monté en voiture.

Trois heures plus tard, je retournais vers la réserve bredouille en espérant qu'elle soit rentré durant mon absence. Mais avant d'aller vérifier chez moi, je passais chez Sam afin de prendre des nouvelles de la jeune femme.

Il m'ouvrit la porte en soupirant, apparemment, il n'y avait rien de bon.

- Assis! Grogna-t-il

Je m'affalais sur le divan, prêt à écouter le verdict

- J'imagine que tu n'as pas retrouvé Bella?

- J'espérais qu'elle soit rentré...

Sam se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel en secouant la tête et il se laissa tomber à son tour sur le fauteuil en face de moi

- La jeune fille que tu as blessé s'appelle Johanne, commença-t-il les mâchoires crispés. Non seulement tu as attaqué une humaine, mais cette pauvre fille est malade...

- Malade? Répétais-je en relevant la tête

- Mourante! Gronda Sam en serrant l'un des accoudoirs si fort qu'il se brisa dans sa main. Elle en ce moment même dans le coma et si elle s'en sort, elle gardera une cicatrice la marquant du visage au flan droit. On peut dire que tu ne l'as vraiment pas raté!

Je plaquais les mains sur mon visage, totalement désemparé par ce que venait de m'apprendre Sam, écœuré d'avoir été si stupide.

- Où est-elle?

- A l'hôpital, souffla-t-il telle une évidence

Je me levais avec la ferme intention d'aller la voir

- Assis! Rugit mon alpha en se relevant brusquement. Tu n'iras pas près de cette fille. Elle est de la famille de la femme du docteur Cullen...

- Les sangsues n'ont pas de famille! Contrai-je

- Ne te rends pas plus stupide, Jacob! S'énerva à son tour Émilie. Elle est la descendante de la sœur d'Esmée et les Cullen avaient décidé de l'accueillir chez eux

- Ceux qui veut dire en gros, que tu as presque tué l'un de leur membre, grommela Sam. Carlisle a été relativement compréhensif, mais il s'inquiète de la réaction de sa femme, ainsi que de celle d'Edward

Je soupirais bruyamment, comme je l'avais imaginé, cette histoire pourrait avoir des conséquences sur toute la meute et comme si ça ne suffisait pas, Bella avait eu la bonne idée de partir je ne sais où.

- J'ai prévenu Charly que sa fille était parvenu à nous faire faux bond, j'imagine qu'à l'heure qu'il est il a dû ameuter tous ses collègues, le problème c'est qu'elle est majeure, même si l'un d'entre eux parvient à la retrouver, il ne sera pas en mesure de la ramener ici

Paul et Embry pénétrèrent dans le salon, apparemment, ils revenaient de patrouille, ce qui me paraissait étrange, les patrouilles commençaient plus tard en général.

- Rien! Grogna Paul. Cette petite garce n'est nulle part

Sam se leva pour arpenter la pièce en grommelant dans sa barbe.

- Si elle parvient à prendre l'avion, c'est fini

- Attends, tu les a envoyé chercher Bella? Demandais-je étonné

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on perd notre temps à courir après cette pute à vampire, marmonna Paul en s'installant sur une chaise, si elle veut crever, moi je suis d'accord

Je me levais en rugissant, près à bondir sur lui, mais Sam fonça sur moi et me repoussa violemment contre le mur.

- Je te conseil de rester tranquille! Fulmina-t-il, j'ai beaucoup trop envi de te botter le cul pour te laisser me donner une bonne raison...

- Fait-le! M'écriais-je brusquement hors de moi. Je crois que tu es la dernière personne à pouvoir me juger d'avoir perdu le contrôle, Sam!

Son poing percuta la table du salon qui s'écroula de tout son poids sur le plancher, arrachant une hurlement de surprise à Émilie qui se recula instinctivement

- Si je pouvais! S'égosilla-t-il enragé. Seulement grâce à toi, nous devons nous préparer à une éventuelle attaque des Cullen

- Tu penses vraiment qu'ils peuvent prendre la décision de nous attaquer? S'inquiéta Embry

- Sincèrement, j'en ai aucune idée, répondit Sam, mais d'après ce que je sais, Edward à beaucoup plus de mal à contrôler sa colère depuis son retour d'Italie, quand à Esmée, elle a beau paraître douce, je suis sur que lorsqu'on s'attaque à sa famille, la douceur n'est plus de mise...

- Je prendrais le blâme, déclarais-je résolu. Je vais aller me présenter à eux et je prendrais la punition qu'il jugeront...

- Crétin! Me coupa-t-il, tu penses que je peux me permettre de te laisser faire?

Je baissais la tête pour scruter les tâches de sang sur le plancher qu'Emilie s'efforcer de faire disparaitre

- Je ne peux pas laisser la meute supporter la responsabilité de mon erreur, rétorquais-je sans lever les yeux sur lui

- Et si cette punition est la mort, Jacob? S'énerva à son tour Embry. Tu as fais une erreur, une grave erreur, c'est incontestable, mais on ne va pas te laisser mourir pour autant

Je me contentais de hausser les épaules, il valait mieux ça plutôt qu'une guerre qui ne pourrait faire que plus de dégâts. Même si ça me faisait mal de l'admettre, les sangsues avaient une bonne raison de déclencher les hostilités, si l'un d'entre eux avait attaqué l'un d'entre nous, un humain qui plus est, nous serions déjà en train d'envahir leur territoire à cette heure.

- J'en reviens pas, murmurais-je en secouant la tête, j'en reviens pas de m'être bêtement laissé emporter

- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit Bella? Me demanda Sam qui se réinstalla dans son fauteuil

- Elle m'a dit que cette fille... Johanne, s'était attaqué à elle sans raison, qu'elle était avec Edward quand s'est arrivé...

- Et toi tu fonce dans le tas et...

Il fut interrompue par la sonnerie du téléphone, nous partagions tous un regard inquiet, puis il se leva pour répondre, espérant sans doute tout comme moi que la nouvelle ne serait pas mauvaise.

- Oui? Répondit-il fatigué

- C'est Carlisle, soupira celui-ci. Je voulais vous prévenir que Johanne était sortit du coma

- J'en suis heureux, souffla Sam soulagé, je suis tellement dés...

- Ce n'est pas tout, le coupa sèchement le médecin. Je ne serais que trop vous conseiller de mettre les humains de votre réserve à l'abri, Edward à perdu la tête et je ne suis pas sur qu'il soit capable d'être raisonnable dans son état de rage actuel, pour vous dire la vérité, je ne l'aie encore jamais vu agir de la sorte, sa bête à totalement prit le contrôle...

- Ce qui veut dire? S'empressa de demanda notre alpha

- Ce qui veut dire qu'il est devenu une bête assoiffé de sang et de vengeance. J'ai envoyé Jasper, Alice, Emmet et Rosalie pour tenter de le retarder...

- Le retarder? Répéta Sam

- Bien sur, nous préférerions l'arrêter, rectifia Carlisle, mais Jasper est très inquiet, il n'a jamais été confronté à tant de colère, il ne parvint pas à le calmer avec son don, ce qui n'était jamais arrivé, par ailleurs, son pouvoir lui laisse un avantage non négligeable...

Sam ferma furtivement les yeux et posa la main sur le combiné pour demander à Paul et Embry d'éloigner tous les humains de la réserve aussi vite que possible

- Je comprends sa colère, mais il doit savoir qu'il s'agit d'un accident, plaida Sam

- Il sait parfaitement ce qui s'est passé et c'est loin de l'avoir calmé, grommela Carlisle. Il a beaucoup changé depuis son séjour en Italie et puis, nous n'en sommes pas très sur, mais nous pensons qu'il se pourrait que Johanne soit sa partenaire, si c'est le cas, ça équivaudrait à ce que l'un d'entre nous ait attaqué l'une de vos imprégnés

Sam recula d'un pas comme s'il avait été frappé, il se laissa tomber sur l'accoudoir du canapé en tentant de calmer ses tremblements.

- Je comprends, souffla-t-il difficilement, mais nous ne pouvons pas le laisser tuer Jocob

- Et nous ne vous laisseront pas tuer Edward, rétorqua aussitôt le médecin, nous allons faire notre possible pour empêcher ça

- Bien. Nous allons prendre les mesure nécessaires, Carlisle. Merci de nous avoir prévenu

Celui si ne prit pas la peine de répondre à Sam, il raccrocha. Apparemment, même le doc était furieux, il avait beau tenter de le cacher, le son de sa voix était criant. A présent, mon erreur risquait de mettre toute la réserve en danger et à part me livrer à Edward pour le laisser passer sa hargne sur moi, je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre pour protéger la meute.


	14. Chapter 14

Juste un petit mot pour vous dire que j'ai apprécié vos com, merci

Pour info, dans le prochain chapitre, on en reviendra à la personnalité sanglante d'Eddie

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

FUITE

Pov Bella

Je regardais Jacob disparaître avec le corps de cette garce dans les bras. Pendant quelques instants, je restais immobile en scrutant le chemin qu'il avait prit avec elle. Je n'en revenais tout simplement pas qu'il m'abandonne de la sorte pour sauver cette fille. Qui était-elle pour lui? Rien. Rien en comparaison de ce que moi j'étais à ses yeux. C'est du moins ce que j'avais imaginé.

Après un petit moment durant lequel ma colère contre Jacob ne faisait qu'accroire d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible, j'étirais un large sourire en prenant conscience qu'il venait de me donner ce que je voulais tant. Ma liberté. Il avait fait l'erreur de me laisser derrière lui et il n'était pas question que je rate cette occasion. Seul problème, je n'avais pas assez d'argent sur moi pour prendre l'avion. Je me vis donc dans l'obligation de passer chez mon père en espérant qu'il ne serait pas là afin de pouvoir me servir dans les économies qu'il cachait soigneusement dans le buffet du salon.

Mon sourire s'étira d'avantage alors que je réfléchissais à la marche à suivre. Les loups pourraient facilement me retrouver en suivant mon odeur, il me fallait donc une voiture. Et comme je n'en avais pas à disposition, je me mis à faire du stop au bord de la route en direction de Forks priant intérieurement de ne tomber sur personne venant de la réserve.

Il ne fallut qu'une dizaine de minutes pour qu'enfin un voiture ne s'arrête près de moi. La vitre se baissa laissant découvrir le visage d'un homme certainement un peu plus vieux que je ne l'étais. Il m'adressa un petit sourire qu'il voulait certainement rassurant avant de s'adresser à moi.

- Je t'emmène quelque part? Me proposa-t-il

Il agrémenta ses paroles par un clin d'œil et j'avançais vers la voiture alors qu'il ouvrit la portière pour m'inviter à y entrer.

- Merci beaucoup. J'ai besoin d'aller à Forks

- Pas de problème

Il se mit en route dès que je claquais la portière et dans mon esprit se dessinait déjà le plan. Aller prendre de l'argent, trouver une voiture, aller à Seattle, prendre le première vol pour l'Italie ou New York et aller proposer mes services à Aro contre ma transformation. Il ne pouvait pas refuser. Impossible. A présent que j'en savais plus sur ce fameux clan Volturi, je savais qu'il ne pourrait que se délecter à l'idée de m'avoir à son service. Si comme me l'avait dit à de nombreuses reprises mon ancienne amie Alice, la puissance de mon bouclier ne faisait qu'accroitre après ma transformation, alors je serais sans doute capable de protéger ceux qui m'entoure des pouvoirs psychiques tels que celui de Jane ou de son frère. Comment pourrait-il être assez stupide pour refuser? Aro et son clan deviendraient pratiquement invincible avec moi dans leurs rangs et de ce que je savais de ce fameux vampire, le pouvoir était ce qui lui importait le plus.

- Je m'appelle Justin, m'annonça brusquement l'homme auprès de moi

Je mis une seconde à sortir totalement de ma réflexion pour revenir à lui

- Isabella, me présentais-je en souriant. C'est très gentil à toi de t'être arrêté

- C'est bien normal. Tu vas voir quelqu'un à Forks?

- En fait, je vais à Seattle, mais je dois d'abord passer chez mon père pour prendre quelques affaires

- Ho. Et tu à un moyen de transport pour aller à Seattle? Parce que c'est justement ma route, je vais voir mon frère

Comment pouvais-je être aussi chanceuse? Pensais-je en souriant

- Wow! Je te remercie. C'est génial, moi qui pensais devoir prendre un taxi

- Un taxi jusqu'à Seattle? Ça te couterait une fortune, ria-t-il en tournant furtivement la tête vers moi

Quelques minutes plus tard, il me déposa devant la maison de mon père et je poussais un soupire de soulagement en constatant que sa voiture de police n'était pas là.

- Je n'en est pas pour longtemps, dis-je en sortant de la voiture

- Je t'attends! Me rassura Justin

Je courrais jusqu'à l'arrière de la maison, je n'avais pas les clés, je décidais donc de casser l'un des carreaux de la fenêtre de la cuisine et m'infiltra dans la maison le cœur battant en sachant que mon père pouvait rentrer d'une minute à l'autre. Je courrais d'abord jusqu'au salon pour attraper la boite qu'il cachait dans le meuble, jusqu'ici, je n'aurais jamais pensé devoir me servir dans ses économies un jour. En ouvrant la fameuse boite, j'eus la surprise d'y trouver ma carte de crédit, celle qu'il s'était permit de me prendre.

- Parfait, murmurais-je

J'attrapais une liasse de billet ainsi que ma carte et je me pressais de remettre la boite en place. Lorsque mon père avait découvert ou du moins, lorsque Sam avait décidé de tout lui dire afin de pouvoir me garder prisonnière à la réserve, mon père avait tout prit, je n'avais eu droit que de garder ma pièce d'identité.

En soupirant, je courais dans les escaliers pour aller prendre quelques vêtements que je jetais grossièrement dans un sac et ouvris ma commande dans l'espoir de trouver mon passeport là où je l'avais laissé.

Une fois le nécessaire prit, je sortais de la chambre sans regarder en arrière. Je ne pris pas la peine de passer à la salle de bain, de toute façon toutes mes affaires étaient à la réserve et j'avais pris assez d'argent pour acheter le nécessaire sur la route.

En retournant au salon, je ne pus m'empêcher de prendre un papier et un stylo afin de lui laisser une note coulante d'amertume.

_Tu n'existe plus pour moi depuis l'instant ou tu les as aidé à me maintenir prisonnière_

_Je te hais_

_Isabella_

J'étirais un sourire en laissant le papier sur la table du salon avant de sortir de la maison en courant, rassuré de voir que Justin m'attendait patiemment dans la voiture.

- Merci, soufflais-je en grimpant dans le véhicule. Je suis prête à partir

Il hocha la tête en souriant et redémarra. En prenant la peine de l'observer de plus près, je devais m'avouer que ce garçon était plutôt mignon. Les blonds n'avaient jamais fait partit de mes préférences, mais ses yeux bleus étaient très attrayants, tout autant que sa jolie bouche charnue.

J'eus une soudaine pensée pour Edward, me passant tout ce qui s'était passé depuis que je l'avais rencontré. J'avais encore du mal à croire que j'en arrivais à devoir m'échapper pour obtenir ce que je voulais alors que quelques mois auparavant, tout m'était encore présenté sur un plateau.

Qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il ne me pardonnerait pas un simple baiser? Qui aurait pu penser que la situation prendrait une telle tournure?

Je l'avais aimé, vraiment aimé et j'eus un petit pincement au cœur en repensant à toutes ses nuits que j'avais passées à dormir dans ses bras, alors qu'il fredonnait pour moi, qu'il me répétait encore et encore à quel point il m'aimait. Mais ce sentiments douloureux fut vite remplacé par la colère. Il aurait dû comprendre mon affection pour Jacob, il aurait dû comprendre qu'il était normal pour moi de désirer au moins les lèvres de mon loups avant de m'abandonner à cette éternité.

Il m'avait tout prit, tout volé. Encore une fois.

La chance m'abandonna brusquement lorsque la voiture de Justin cala en plein milieu de la route.

- Merde! Grogna-t-il en tentant de redémarrer

Après plusieurs essais, il tapa violemment contre le volant, sans prendre la peine de me prêter la moindre attention (étrangement trop mal à l'aise pour ça) il sortit promptement de la voiture afin de lever le capot. Moins d'une minute plus tard, je vis sa tête se lever au dessus de celui-ci et il m'adressa un regard d'excuse.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, m'expliqua-t-il maladroitement. Je n'y connais rien.

Je soupirais de façon théâtrale. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de perdre du temps et de laisser les loups me retrouver. J'attrapais donc mon sac pour sortir à mon tour du véhicule.

- Heu... je te remercie pour ton aide, mais je ne peux pas attendre, je risque de prendre du retard. Il fronça les sourcils visiblement loin d'être ravi par mon abandon et je me contentais de hausser les épaules en passant près de lui. Salut! Lançais-je

Et avec ça, je commençais à marcher sur le bord de la route dans l'espoir que quelqu'un d'autre s'arrêterait pour me prendre.

- Tu sais, je vais en avoir pour une heure à tout casser! M'assura-t-il en criant derrière moi

Je me retournais rapidement pour lui adresser un dernier sourire et continua mon chemin en pressant d'avantage le pas.

Ma chance avait considérablement tourné. Non seulement la voiture de Justin ne pouvait plus m'emmener à Seattle, mais il passait très peu de voitures sur la route qu'il avait emprunté, si bien qu'une heure plus tard, je marchais toujours avec mon sac sur le dos.

Il faisait à présent nuit et pour rajouter à mon manque de bol, il commençait à pleuvoir. J'en venais à me demander si j'allais vraiment parvenir à m'enfuir comme je le voulais, plus le temps passait et plus j'avais peur qu'ils me retrouvent. Heureusement pour moi, j'avais l'avantage d'en savoir beaucoup trop pour leur propre bien, c'est d'ailleurs la raison première pour laquelle je m'étais empressé de monter en voiture, cacher mon odeur.

Je me demandais ce que faisait les Cullen en ce moment, si la petite garce dont Edward semblait s'être prit d'affection était toujours en vie. Lui qui m'avait toujours dit que je serais éternellement la seule, je ne pouvais à présent que sourire amèrement. Il pouvait peut-être m'en vouloir pour le baiser que j'avais partagé avec Jacob, mais lui ne valait pas mieux que moi. Après tout, cela ne faisait que quelques mois que nous nous étions séparés et il avait déjà trouvé de quoi me remplacer, une humaine de surcroit! Pour qui se prenait ce connard? Il m'avait volé mon avenir parce que monsieur était simplement trop sensible, lui et son romantisme dégoutant, lui et ses bons sentiments, lui et ses mœurs ridicules! Il m'avait tout prit une fois, je lui avais pourtant pardonné dès son retour et sa façon de m'en remercier était de me quitter une nouvelle fois?

Je voulais vraiment faire partie de la famille Cullen, je voulais vraiment Alice comme amie, je voulais une vie confortable, une vie éternelle durant laquelle je ne manquerais de rien, une vie dont je profiterais en étant éternellement belle et indestructible. J'en étais arrivé à un point où ma maladresse me rendait malade, tout comme mes attraits humains, mes parents, mes amis, la meute... tout cela m'écœurait profondément.

Je méritais tellement plus, tellement mieux...

En prenant plusieurs longues inspirations pour retenir mes sanglots, je relevais la tête pour tenter de distinguer la route sur laquelle j'avançais, mais il faisait très sombre.

Alors que je scrutais l'horizon obscure avec intérêt, je fus brusquement projeté sur la droite en plein milieu de ce que je crus reconnaître comme étant un terrain vague. Complétement sonné, j'eus toutes les peines du monde à lever les yeux pour voir ce qui se passait, allant jusqu'à me demander s'il ne s'agissait pas d'un loup.

Non, me fustigeais-je, les loups ne feraient jamais ça! Quoi que Leah ou Paul...

Le coupable m'arracha à mes pensées en relevant mon corps la main agrippé à mes cheveux. Mais encore une fois, je fus incapable de voir le visage de mon agresseur qui se trouvait juste derrière moi.

- Nous avons une affaire à régler toi et moi! Grogna un carillon féminin

- Que... que... je n'ai rien fait! Murmurais-je d'une voix pathétique

Elle balança mon corps à quelques mètres devant elle, causant un craquement douloureux de mon bras lorsque je percutais violemment le sol.

- Mon compagnon est mort par ta faute, Isabella. J'attends de pouvoir te le faire payer à toi et à tes amis depuis des mois

Je fronçais les sourcils autant à cause de la douleur que par la surprise. Je plissais les yeux, désespéré de distinguer qui était cette femme. Victoria était morte des mois auparavant et autant que je m'en souvenais, je n'avais pas eu d'autre altercation avec le compagnon d'une femelle vampire.

- Je ne te connais même pas! M'emportais-je en me redressant, je ne t'ai rien fais. Laisse-moi partir, je suis attendu à Voltera

Je serrais les dents en essayant de me relever, j'espérais vraiment que ma ruse allait fonctionner parce que je ne voyais comment m'en sortir si elle voulait réellement en finir avec moi. Je m'étais volontairement éloigné de la réserve, certaine que je ne courrais plus de danger en prenant le risque de me balader seule, apparemment, je m'étais lourdement trompé.

- Laurent à été tué par ta faute, salope! Gronda-t-elle en s'approchant lentement de moi. Toi et ces saletés de chiens dégoutants!

- Je n'ai rien fait! Répétais-je. J'étais prête à le laisser me tuer, je ne savais même pas que les loups existaient à ce moment là! Je ne leur aie rien demandé. Rien! Je hais cette meute certainement autant que toi!

Elle se baissa pour se mettre à mon niveau, je ne parvenais pas à définir ses traits, mais elle était blonde, assez grande et apparemment très hargneuse. Me vint alors une idée, certainement mon seul échappatoire, un échappatoire qui me donnerait peut-être ce que je voulais sans avoir à aller mendier à ce vieux vampire Italien.

- Laisse-moi t'aider! Je me suis enfuis. J'étais en route pour l'Italie afin d'accepter la proposition d'Aro de rejoindre leurs rangs, mon esprit est imperméable, la plupart des pouvoirs n'ont pas d'effets sur moi. Mais si tu veux, je me ferais un plaisir de t'aider à tuer la meute, je pourrais t'être fort utile, je connais leurs points faibles, je sais comment les attaquer, combien ils sont, je connais même leurs tours de gardes, plaidais-je en souriant méchamment

Elle s'arrêta brusquement de grogner et je vis l'ombre de sa tête se pencher légèrement sur la droite.

- Et pourquoi les détestes-tu? Me demanda-t-elle suspicieuse

- Ils m'ont retenu prisonnière pendant des mois dans leur immonde réserve, soupirais-je en forçant un sanglot. Je devais être transformé et eux m'ont retenu en otage pour m'en empêcher

La seconde d'après, je sentis sa morsure sur mon cou, je ne l'avais même pas vu se déplacer. Elle me tenait fermement par les cheveux alors que ses dents s'étaient enfoncés douloureusement dans ma chaire. Lorsqu'enfin elle me lâcha, je crus la voir sourire avant qu'elle ne se penche pour susurrer à mon oreille.

- J'espère que tu es prête


	15. Chapter 15

Slt

J'espère que vous allez aimer ce chapitre, parce qu'il n'a pas été facile à écrire

J'ai pensé à me contenter de faire une suite de pensées incohérentes et sanglantes, mais le chapitre m'aurait parut fade.

Enfin, ce n'est que mon avis! Ce sera à vous de me dire

Bonne lecture

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

Pov Edward

La noirceur paraissait m'avoir totalement engloutie et je me fondais lentement dans ce qui me semblait être la plénitude sanglante dont j'avais besoin.

La haine, la violence et pour finir le sang. Voilà ce que je voulais.

- Edward! M'appela une voix paraissant me supplier. Edward fils, arrête, je t'en pris. Nous avons besoin de toi...

Je me tournais vers la voix en question, pas très sur d'être capable de reconnaître celui qui s'adressait à moi. Ses yeux de miel plaidait avec tant de véhémence, apparemment, il voulait me repousser, il voulait que je perde face à l'humanité et cela ne fit que me mettre d'avantage en colère.

C'était lui, lui qui m'avait forcé depuis ma naissance à rester caché derrière ce visage impassible. Lui qui voulait que l'humain me renie, comme s'il était réellement possible de faire disparaître ce que j'étais. Moi, la raison exacte pour laquelle ce corps que j'habitais été debout en ce moment même devant lui, la raison pour laquelle l'humain s'était mélangé avec moi, le conduisant à l'évolution de sa chaire, de son esprit et... de son régime alimentaire.

Il voyait ma force comme une faiblesse, il voyait ma colère comme un problème. Mais les choses ne me parurent jamais aussi clairs qu'à présent que j'avais enfin repris le contrôle, non pas de celui que j'étais, mais de celui que j'aurais dû être. Contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, j'avais le droit de vivre, de marcher sur ce monde et de me nourrir comme n'importe quel carnivore peuplant cette planète.

Sans doute par lâcheté, peut-être aussi par affection, je l'avais laissé me modeler à son bon vouloir. Ne me reléguant qu'à une place à laquelle je n'existais pas. Juste pour lui, pour sa femme, sa famille. Ils prenaient tous tant de plaisir et se sentaient si fiers d'être différents, à la vérité, tout cela n'était qu'une question d'orgueil, une manière de dire qu'ils valaient mieux que les autres

Les humains végétariens avaient-ils plus de valeurs que les carnivores? Et si le problème était réellement de voler une vie, ne peut-on pas considérer une plante comme étant parfaitement vivante?

Une plante tout comme l'embryon d'un humain, naissait d'une graine, avait besoin d'eau et de nourriture pour croitre, vivre, vieillir et mourir.

Pourquoi devrais-je me sentir aussi mal que lui de faire le nécessaire pour survivre? Pourquoi devrais-je cacher celui que je suis vraiment derrière cette humanité fragile qui avait jadis était mienne.

Plus de cent ans avait passé depuis que sa solitude l'avait poussé à décider par lui même de me transformer égoïstement. L'humain que j'étais alors n'avait rien demandé, comme la plupart d'entre nous. D'ailleurs cette stupide humaine dont ma faiblesse s'était entiché fut bien la première que j'avais croisé dans ma vie à demander sa transformation. La seule qui méritait réellement de s'étouffer avec la culpabilité face à ce qu'elle voulait devenir.

- Edward! Entendis-je à nouveau, tu ne peux pas faire ça, tu vas provoquer une guerre

Ces mots déclenchèrent une étrange sensation à l'endroit même ou j'avais enterré Edward Massen, un lieu bien particulier dans mon esprit. Celui là même où j'avais été emprisonné si longtemps car malgré toute la colère que mon humanité avait dû supporter, il s'était évertué à garder le contrôle. Mon contrôle.

Une légère pression sur le bras me fit gronder et je me tournais vers celle qui se prenait naïvement pour ma sœur. J'étirais un sourire et je lus dans son esprit à quel point elle interprétait celui-ci comme le témoignage ou la preuve d'une stupide amélioration de mon état. Bien sur, le souverain de la guerre qu'était son cher mari s'empressa de la placer derrière lui. Je souris plus largement en constatant qu'il prévoyait déjà toutes les possibilités dans son esprit, tous les gestes qu'il pourrait être amené à faire en cas d'attaque de ma part. Le monstre que j'étais ne pouvais que se délecter de son esprit tactique. Son erreur cependant était d'être certain que tout lui venait instinctivement et que par la même, je n'étais pas capable de lire réellement ce qu'il pensait faire. Peu importe le fait que son expérience lui permette de se fier à ses instincts pour combattre, qu'il le veuille ou non, tout apparaissait dans son esprit avant même qu'il ne bouge. La plupart du temps, les gens ne se rendait pas compte que même les mouvements leurs paraissant impulsifs étaient parfaitement calculés par leur cerveau, suffisamment à l'avance pour que je sache ce qu'ils allaient faire avant même qu'eux n'en prennent conscience. Edward Massen n'était peut-être pas capable de voir cela lorsqu'il était en contrôle, mais moi qui était né le jour de sa mort, je parvenais parfaitement à percevoir ce genre de détail.

- Je t'en supplie, Edward, reprit-elle après ce qui me parut une éternité

Je souriais toujours, les yeux plantés dans ses iris suppliantes. Elle pensait naïvement que j'allais me laisser attendrir, mais son comportement ne me donnait envi que de sourire plus largement. Cette petite chose devant moi semblait tellement ridicule. Comment était-il possible que l'humain en moi ne s'en soit pas rendu compte? Il ne méritait décidément pas d'avoir le contrôle de notre corps.

- C'était un accident, plaida à nouveau celui qui se prétendait mon père. Jacob regrette profondément son comportement.

Entendre le nom de celui qui avait blessé celle qui m'appartenait remplaça la distraction qu'avait provoqué la petite brune par la rage, celle qui n'avait pas disparut, celle qui n'avait fait qu'attendre.

Je ne vis pas mon propre mouvement, mais lorsque je me tournais vers lui, ce fut pour le coller contre le mur blanc provoquant une longue fissure le long de celui-ci.

- Je t'en pris, fils. Nous somme à l'hôpital. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de nous faire remarquer.

Je me penchais sur lui pour humer son odeur et mon sourire se redessina presque aussitôt

- Fils? Répétais-je en projetant son corps au sol. Tu n'as pas l'odeur d'un père

Je me tournais en faisant fi des protestations autour de moi et marchais jusqu'à la fenêtre au bout du couloir. J'ouvrais celle-ci et je sautais pour atterrir à l'arrière du bâtiment, après un dernier regard vers la fenêtre, je me mis à marcher tranquillement dans la direction me conduisant à la libération de ma colère. Je n'avais aucune envie de me mettre à courir, non, je voulais me délecter du moment à sa juste valeur. La haine suinté de tous les pores de ma peau, si bien que je fus sur qu'en étant humain, j'aurais été sacrément trempé.

Edward Massen me faisait parvenir de légers signaux pour marquer sa présence. Je le sentais parfaitement en phase avec l'idée de me laisser prendre le contrôle, il voulait cependant que je sache qu'il était là, tout comme je lui avais à de nombreuses reprises rappelé ma présence avec l'aide de sa colère. Tout comme lui, je n'avais aucune envie de lui rendre ma nouvelle place, cependant, je ne le repousserais pas. Je savais qu'il voulait également s'exprimer à travers l'animal que j'étais, je lui laissais donc un peu plus de place dans mes réflexions tout en gardant un complet contrôle de notre corps.

_Je vais partager avec toi, Edward_, songeais-je entre deux pensées sanglantes

J'avais beau parvenir à réfléchir, la bête que j'étais dominait à présent ce corps et s'en était jouissif. Je me sentais libre, je me sentais bien.

Mort, tuer, sang, déchirer, détruire, anéantir

Ces mots se répétaient encore et encore dans mon esprit marquant avec une précision plaisante le but que je voulais atteindre, ma libération, mais surtout ma vengeance.

Enfin, je n'étais plus obligé de me contenir, de garder en moi le constant nuage de colère qui résidait dans mon esprit, bien caché derrière l'hypocrisie qu'avait prit soin de m'enseigner Carlisle.

Mon créateur, mon père. Un homme bon, un vampire exceptionnel et un hypocrite hors pair. Mais cette fois, j'avais laissé ma hargne prendre son ampleur au lieu de tenter de le faire disparaître, aux yeux des autres du moins.

Le fumet des humains gravitant autour de moi me chatouillait agréablement les narines et je dû faire un effort pour me retenir. Pas maintenant, j'avais plus urgent à faire. En revanche, je laissais toutes les pensées avoisinantes pénétrer mon esprit, la plupart étant agressives à mon encontre, je poussais les faibles corps que je croisais sur mon chemin, me récoltant quelques insultes des plus courageux en plus de leurs pathétiques pensées.

Cela ne faisait que me mettre d'avantage en condition.

Oui, insultez-moi, haïssez-moi et bientôt je prierais ces clébards immondes de s'attaquer à moi. Je voulais leurs hargnes, j'avais besoin de me nourrir de leur colère, plus, encore plus. Je voulais plus.

J'avais la sensation que mon émotion principale paraissait s'étirer à l'infini et qu'elle ne prendrait fin qu'une fois leurs corps déchirés à mes pieds. Je voulais le sang, je voulais l'horreur.

Je marchais donc lentement, poussant les obstacles sur mon chemin comme s'il s'agissait de vulgaires morceaux de merdes, ils étaient humains, ils ne pouvaient être que ça. Enfin, j'observais la ligne de traité à l'horizon.

Ils étaient là. Ils attendaient.

Je portais rapidement le dos de ma main à ma bouche afin de me débarrasser de l'excédent de venin s'échappant de mes lèvres. Je vivais ma transe libératrice, me fondant dans le rôle que je venais de me confier, ou plutôt en me débarrassant du personnage que j'avais construit au fil des années.

Au diable Edward Cullen! Sa culpabilité, sa triste solitude, son romantisme écœurant, sa personnalité dégoulinant de bonnes manières et sa pathétique compassion pour des êtres qui ne devraient exister que pour le plaisir de s'essuyer les pieds.

Les loups étaient ça. Des êtres immondes se permettant de faire la leçon sur un sujet que leur ridicules capacités cérébrales ne leur permettait pas de comprendre. Lorsque j'avais vu pour la première fois la crise de colère de ce connard d'alpha qui avait causé la scarification du visage de celle qui était censé être son monde, j'en aurais vomi de dégout. Ils étaient si sur que nous étions incapable d'émotions. Pourtant, malgré les monstres que nous étions, les nôtres étaient tellement plus intenses.

Protecteurs! En ce qui les concerne, seule la colère les caractériser. Ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des bêtes enragés jugeant nos instincts alors qu'ils n'étaient pas capable de gérer les leurs.

J'avais beau me délecter de la prise de contrôle de mes propres instincts, j'étais encore capable de distinguer leurs infériorités. Cette meute n'était qu'un ramassis de bêtes stupides capable de tuer leurs proches à cause d'une simple poussé d'adrénaline. Et je devrais accepter d'être jugé par ces choses?

Cet enfoiré de Jacob Black avait attaqué ce qui était mien, je n'allais pas me gêner pour en faire autant. Je ne pouvais qu'espérer sincèrement que Bella serait avec lui, elle et son ridicule besoin de faire face à un danger qu'elle était incapable d'assumer, j'étais pratiquement sur qu'elle serait là. Je voulais lui faire ressentir la terreur que Johanne avait vécu en voyant cet animal sauter sur elle. J'en avais besoin.

Je poussais un brusque grognement en entendant les pensées de quelques parasites venus me gâcher la soirée.

_Edward! Edward, ne fais pas ça!_

_On est là pour t'aider, mon frère, tu dois te calmer_

_Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il ne va pas briser le traité!_

_Dommage que personne n'est d'accord avec lui, je l'aurais bien aidé_

J'étirais un sourire en réponse aux pensées d'Emmet et stoppais net devant la petite chose brune qui venait de bondir devant moi.

- Alice, reste à l'écart! Grogna son compagnon qui se tenait juste derrière elle

- Mais!

- Alice! Rugit celui-ci baignant visiblement dans ma propre hargne. Il n'est pas lui même

Je sifflais à ses paroles, ce garçon prétentieux ne comprenait décidément pas grand chose, pourtant il aurait justement dû savoir ce qui se passait dans mon esprit.

- Je n'ai jamais été plus moi-même qu'à cet instant, dis-je en détachant soigneusement chacun de mes mots. Toi plus qu'un autre devrais le comprendre, major. Mon grondement s'atténua et je plongeais dans ses iris noircies par ma propre colère. Si j'arrachais la tête de ta femme, ne voudrais-tu pas m'attaquer? De toutes les batailles que tu as livrés, venger celle qui t'appartient n'est-ce pas le sujet ayant le plus de raisons de provoquer la mort d'un ennemie? Toi et moi nous savons que tu as bien souvent tué sans raison valable en laissant ta bête prendre le dessus pour te faciliter la tâche. Quelle est la différence avec ma situation actuelle si ce n'est que la raison de ma présence ici, dans ce corps, à cet instant est plus légitime que toutes les tiennes réunis

Son esprit fusait de toutes sortes de pensées, de questions, de souvenirs et bien sur, de mon visage lui faisant face. Il avait comprit que ce n'était pas Edward qui s'était adressé à lui, il avait comprit ce que j'avais tenté de lui expliquer et il avait comprit qu'il devait me laisser passer.

Et c'est pour cette raison que l'instant d'après, il tirait sa femme sur la droite, sortant du même coup de mon chemin.

- Jazz? Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Jasper? S'épouvanta la petite chose dans ses bras. Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Il faut l'arrêter!

- Non, répondit-il dans un murmure à peine audible. Sa compagne à été blessé, la bête à reprit le contrôle et si nous tentons quoi que ce soit contre lui, nous provoquerons quelque chose qui ne s'arrêtera que par sa mort ou par la nôtre

Jasper avait parlé rapidement, mais efficacement. Sa femme se statufia, la bouche entre-ouverte et les yeux tout aussi fixes.

- Qu'est... qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Jasper? Bégaya-t-elle décontenancé par les paroles de son compagnon. Nous ne pouvons pas le laisser, nous ne pouvons pas!

Elle grogna la dernière phrase si désespérément que je le vis resserrer sa prise sur elle. D'après ce que je pouvais voir dans son esprit, elle était toute disposé à me sauter dessus pour m'arrêter, mais moi j'étais tout aussi disposé à la détruire sans hésitation aucune et son cher compagnon ne le savait que trop bien.

- Eddie, mec! Faut que tu te calme, plaida à son tour Emmet

Je fis un mouvement vers lui si rapide qu'il sursauta. Je n'avais pas souvenir d'avoir déjà vu un vampire sursauter. Je souris en me penchant sur lui.

- Tu as le choix. Tu peux me laisser passer ou tu peux mourir, que préfères-tu?

Jamais je n'avais vu une telle expression sur le visage d'Emmet. Dans son esprit il ne cessait de répéter la même chose

_Il n'a pas dit ça? Il n'a pas dit ça? Il n'a pas dit ça?_

Je me contentais de sourire sombrement. Oui, je l'avais bel et bien menacé et je m'attendais de lui à ce qu'il est l'intelligence de sortir de mon chemin avant que je le laisse vérifier la véracité de mes mots.

Je le vis regarder furtivement au dessus de mon épaule pour demander silencieusement à Jasper si j'étais réellement sérieux et d'après l'expression grave qu'il afficha après la confirmation du spécialiste de la perte de contrôle, il avait enfin prit la réelle mesure des conséquences de ses actes à mon encontre.

Tout comme Jasper, celui-ci se décala légèrement pour me laisser libre de passer, je poursuivis donc mon chemin.

- Nous ne tenterons pas de t'arrêter, mais nous venons avec toi, m'informa Emmet

Je haussais les épaules, s'ils voulaient être spectateurs, je n'avais aucune objection.

- Edward, je t'en pris, me supplia à nouveau Alice. C'est un accident, Jacob à perdu le contrôle, tu ne peux pas tous les détruire pour l'erreur d'un...

Me retournant brusquement vers elle, je la vis avoir un mouvement de recul se collant au torse de son mari comme un chaton effrayé. Je grognais, il n'était plus temps pour moi d'écouter ces plaidoiries inutiles et elle commençait sérieusement à m'ennuyer.

- Un mot de plus et je t'arrache la langue! Fulminais-je en laissant l'afflux de venin atteindre mon menton

Les hurlements des loups attirèrent brusquement notre attention à tous. Je me tournais pour voir trois d'entre eux à la lisière du bois, à près d'un kilomètre de nous. Satisfait, je me remis à avancer, les jointures de mes doigts s'enfonçant presque douloureusement dans les paumes de mes mains, j'étais prêt.

Je relâchais peu à peu toute l'étendue de ma haine, provoquant du même coup un rugissement derrière moi de ce pauvre empathe.

D'autres loups apparurent à l'orée du bois, grondant en suivant ma marche lente jusqu'à eux. Je pouvais lire toutes leurs pathétiques pensées, connectés avec celles de leur alpha plus pathétique encore. Ce pauvre garçon avait beau être fier de la place qu'il tenait dans la meute, il était incapable de les faire obéir sans cette étrange magie, cette double voix forçant la meute à suivre ses ordres. La plupart de ses sous fifres ne le respectaient même pas, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il se sentait obligé d'user encore et encore de cette lâcheté lui apportant l'autorité dont il avait besoin.

Il l'utilisa d'ailleurs pour empêcher deux d'entre eux de me sauter dessus. Dommage.

Je vis le seigneur alpha aller se cacher derrière un arbre pour apparaître sur deux jambes quelques secondes plus tard. Il s'avança lentement dans ma direction, mais prit soin de ne pas dépasser la ligne de traité, pendant ce temps, je scannais rapidement l'horizon et je fus déçu de constater que ma deuxième cible n'était pas présente.

- Edward, nous sommes conscient de l'erreur qu'à commit Jacob. Nous nous excusons pour son manque de contrôle...

Il s'arrêta net lorsque certains loups, en particulier Leah et Paul se mirent à beugler leurs mécontentement face aux excuses de leurs alpha. Ne causant que plus de colère en moi. Sam leur intima de se taire, ce qu'ils firent aussitôt.

- Pour qui vous prenez-vous? Grognais-je en plissant les yeux sur chacun d'entre eux. Vous passez votre temps à vivre en étant si persuadé que vous valez mieux que nous, que vous êtes là pour préserver les humains de nous. Mais j'aimerais savoir. Qui protège les humains de vous?

Le visage de Sam mua en une expression perplexe. Son esprit me disait qu'il s'attendait à tout sauf à avoir ce type de conversation avec moi.

- Et bien... c'est un accident et...

- La ferme! Sifflais-je en continuant à avancer. Vous n'êtes que des monstres hors de contrôle. D'ailleurs, ton comportement récent à l'encontre de Leah prouve que j'ai raison, tout autant que les cicatrices que l'on peut trouver sur le visage de ton imprégné. J'éludais ses grognements en étirant un sourire vicieux. Dis-moi, Sam. Aurais-tu réellement été jusqu'au viol si Paul n'était pas brusquement apparut devant toi?

J'entendis des grondements derrière lui, certains pour moi, mais d'autres pour lui.

- Bien sur, repris-je. Pour cacher ta monstruosité, la commande alpha est bien pratique, n'est-ce pas? Parce qu'en plus d'être un monstre et un violeur, tu es aussi un lâche

Sam tremblait tellement fort que je me demandais comment il faisait pour ne pas muter. Au fond, il voulait ordonner à la meute (en particulier à ce pauvre Seth) de se taire. Mais il ne voulait pas non plus me donner raison.

- Je ne l'aie pas violé! Gronda-t-il. C'était une erreur, une perte de contrôle!

- Tu allais la violer, si Paul n'était pas intervenu, tu l'aurais fait, contrais-je satisfait de constater la confusion de la meute. Alors dis-moi, ô puissant alpha. Comment peux-tu te permettre de juger notre perte de contrôle alors que tu n'es pas capable de contrôler un simple désir sexuel pour ton ex petite amie? Allant jusqu'à l'immobiliser de force et la faire taire, ne lui laissant aucune chance de se défendre, la reléguant à une fragilité que même les humains n'ont pas à supporter. Tout cela pour prendre ce que tu veux

Il était assez amusant de lire leurs esprit à cet instant. La chienne était très en colère comme toujours, contre son alpha bien sur, mais aussi contre moi pour avoir révélé une vérité que sa fierté ne lui aurait pas permit d'avouer, commande ou pas. Seth voulais purement et simplement assassiner Sam, ses pensées étaient criantes et incroyablement agréables et nourrissantes pour mon esprit. Jacob était également hors de lui et je savais que je tenais à présent ma chance.

- Jacob, appelais-je pour attirer son attention. Je te laisse le choix. Je sais que Carlisle à fait en sorte de protéger les membres de vos familles et qu'il n'y a pratiquement personne à la réserve en ce moment. Soit tu prends ta place en tant qu'alpha et tu ordonne à tous de rentrer bien gentiment et je ne tuerais que toi, soit je vous tue tous et je reviendrais pour vos familles. A vrai dire, j'espère que tu choisiras la deuxième option. Je suis très désireux de gouter le nectar de vos chères imprégnés

Au moment même ou Jacob allait me répondre, je vis Sam s'élancer vers moi une seconde après l'avoir lu dans son esprit. Jacob prit rapidement la décision qui s'imposait à lui et tenta de le retenir en prenant sa place parmi la meute, mais beaucoup trop tard pour m'empêcher de me déplacer furtivement sur la droite avant ma collision avec Sam et d'agripper l'une de ses pattes arrières. Je serrais si fort, que je fus sur de le lui avoir briser, d'ailleurs le hurlement qu'il poussa ne fit qu'illustrer sa douleur. Je pris alors suffisamment d'élan pour claquer son corps contre le tronc d'un arbre, et ce, sans jamais le lâcher. D'autres loups s'élancèrent vers moi, mais Jacob parvint enfin à utiliser sa voix d'alpha pour les arrêter.

_Ne soyez pas trop pressé vous autres_, pensais-je en reportant mon attention sur eux, _votre tour viendra_

Jacob s'avança pour se placer devant eux et leur ordonna de rentrer. Tous poussèrent de forts grognements contre cet ordre, mais ils reculèrent tout de même lentement pour disparaître derrière les fourrés.

Je lâchais enfin la patte de Sam, l'incroyable alpha était totalement assommé. Il est vrai que j'y avais mis toute ma force.

_Laisse-le partir, sangsue!_ M'ordonna le nouvel alpha

Pour toute réponse, je me mis à rire.

- Où est la garce? M'enquis-je brusquement hargneux de la savoir ailleurs

Il grogna au nouveau surnom de celle qui avait été la fiancé de mon humanité, parce que moi, je n'avais jamais voulu de cette faible petite chose. Si inutile, fragile, maladroite, hypocrite...

Ciel, lorsque je pensais à elle, j'avais juste envi de m'imaginer faire gicler le sang de sa gorge. J'avais pourtant à plusieurs reprises tenté d'amener l'humain en moi à la tuer, essayant de lui faire comprendre que la seule chose qui la rendait importante était l'odeur de son sang, le goût qu'elle pourrait avoir, mais ce faible personnage en moi, ce résidu d'humanité perdu s'était battu comme un lion pour rester dans les bonnes grâces de sa conscience castratrice.

_Ne l'appel pas comme ça! _

- Salope, tu préfère? Le provoquais-je

Il gronda encore plus fort tout en creusant ses pattes dans le sol

- Je suis prêt, Jacob, l'invitais-je en souriant. Je ne suis pas une faible humaine, tu n'auras pas tant de facilité avec moi qui tu en as eu avec ma compagne!

Je rugissais la dernière phrase laissant toute ma hargne reprendre totalement le contrôle. Ce chien puant allait payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, pas question de le tuer maintenant. Non, je voulais le faire devant sa garce de petite amie.

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours demandé ce qui se passerait si je t'arrachais les membres. Est-ce que ça repousserait comme les lézards, est-ce qu'ils se rattacheraient au tronc tout comme pour nous? Ou est-ce que tu te retrouverais simplement cul-de-jatte et manchot?

A l'instant ou j'avais terminé cette phrase, je bondissais vers lui.


	16. Chapter 16

JEU

La bête s'était précipité sur moi. hargneuse et je souriais en me délectant de ses pensées haineuses.

_Saleté de sangsue !_ Grogna-t-il en montrant les dents. _Je vais te tuer une bonne fois pour toute, effacer ton souvenir de l'esprit de Bella !_

Un rire sombre s'échappa de mes lèvres à l'instant même ou son corps puant me percuta. Bien sur, je l'avais vu arriver, mais je voulais tellement qu'il se croit fort, je voulais tellement entendre ses pensées victorieuses avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne pouvait rien contre moi. Je le laissais donc me repousser en faisant claquer ses mâchoires malodorantes avant de reprendre mon équilibre pour esquiver sa prochaine attaque. Les dix minutes qui suivirent ne furent que ça, je dansais autour de lui en riant de sa bêtise et de son irritation.

- Alors le clébard, je pensais que tu allais me tuer ? Me moquais-je. Pas aussi facile que d'abattre tes sales griffes sur une pauvre fille sans défense, n'est-ce pas ?

Il s'immobilisa brusquement. Culpabilité. Pas besoin d'être le dieu de la guerre pour savoir qu'il s'était brusquement noyé dans cette émotion. La scène de l'incident repassait en boucle dans son esprit et je poussais un rugissement haineux en réalisant que cette garce d'Isabella avait voulut laisser le corps de Johanne au sol, blessé, comme si elle n'était rien. Après avoir suffisamment manipulé le chien pour provoquer sa colère, elle avait osé le félicité de l'aimer autant.

Juste écœurant.

- Je vois que la garce peut te faire faire tout ce qu'elle veut ! Grognais-je avant de lui asséner un coup de pied sur le flan droit

Il glapit dans la douleur et un sourire réapparut aussitôt sur mes lèvres. J'aimais le voir souffrir, j'aimais le voir subir cette torture. Bien que je le haïssais de toutes les fibres de mon corps, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction du fait qu'Isabella avait été derrière tout ça, cette garce savait quoi faire pour lui faire perdre la tête.

Grand dieu, comment avais-je pu être stupide au point de laisser mon humanité s'amouracher d'une manipulatrice ?

Le corps du chien était toujours au sol, il ne parvenait visiblement pas à se relever, il rampait péniblement dans une marre de sang. En secouant la tête, un peu déçu de constater que le combat été déjà terminé, j'avançais lentement vers lui, prêt à vérifier ma théorie.

- Ne fais pas ça ! Hurla le lutin qui se tenait derrière moi avec le reste de la... famille ?

Famille... en y pensant ce terme était plutôt amusant. Sans me retourner, je continuais mon chemin jusqu'à la misérable carcasse rampant au sol et l'attrapa par le cou comme s'il s'agissait d'un chat.

Qui a-t-il de pire pour un chien que d'être traité comme un vulgaire chaton ? Me demandais-je en souriant plus largement. Je baissais la tête pour atteindre ses yeux, cette chose avait tout juste la force d'éviter mon regard. Encore une fois, pathétique.

- C'est déjà terminé, jeune chiot ? Riais-je sombrement. Rassure-toi, je ne vais pas te tuer maintenant, pas avant d'avoir fait cette expérience dont je t'ai parlé. Alors, dis-moi. Penses-tu que tes membres vont repousser ?

Il poussa un grognement plaintif qui ne pouvait inspirer que la pitié. Il fut cependant regrettable qu'à cet instant, il ne s'adressait malheureusement pas à la bonne partie de mon esprit. Ce qui inspirait la pitié à mon humanité ne provoquait que mon amusement, oui, sa souffrance était amusante. Ce chien dégouttant avait une grande gueule et... et bien c'est tout ce qu'il avait.

J'agrippais l'une de ses pattes avant avec force et je serrais de sorte que je pouvais sentir tous ses os se briser sous la pression, ainsi que la chaire broyer entre mes doigts et j'eus même le plaisir de reconnaître le son d'un tendon se déchirant.

Délicieux.

Évidemment, il hurla à la mort. Évidemment, j'entendis les pathétiques pensées des spectateurs derrière moi. Évidemment, cela ne fit que nourrir mon plaisir

_Edward, mec arrête ! Il a comprit sa leçon maintenant, s'il te plaît, c'est de la torture !_ Me supplia la montagne de muscle

_Arrête ! Quel genre de monstre es-tu Edward ? Arrête ça tout de suite !_ M'ordonna la petite chose

Quand aux pensées du dieu de la guerre, elles étaient étranges, en fait, il ne pensait pas réellement. Son esprit était concentré sur la scène devant lui, c'est la seule chose que je pouvais voir et je fus plus que ravi de constater qu'il était non seulement satisfait par ce qu'il voyait, mais aussi amusé.

En haussant les épaules, je continuais lentement à presser la patte de la chose puante que je tenais toujours fermement par le cou puis lorsque celle-ci eut prit une forme tout sauf normale, je tirais légèrement, prêt à la lui arracher sans vergogne.

Et c'est à ce moment là que l'animal reprit forme humaine. Je roulais des yeux en secouant la tête, un peu ennuyé, mais toujours décidé à poursuivre le jeu. Je continuais donc le geste sur son bras cette fois, mais la petite voyante décida brusquement de me sauter dessus.

J'aurais sans doute ris si elle ne m'avait pas dérangé au milieu de mon jeu. Elle s'était accroché à mon dos en maintenant fermement ses petites mains d'enfants autour de mon cou.

- Lâche-le Edward ! M'ordonna-t-elle en hurlant

Je riais, cette petite fille était folle.

Son mari paniqua brusquement et entreprit de la faire lâcher prise alors que moi je n'avais pas bougé d'un pouce, attendant que sa crise se termine.

- Alice, arrête ça ! Grogna-t-il. Viens ici

Mais la petite chose sur mon dos ne voulait pas lâcher prise. Tant pis, pensais-je en haussant les épaules. Je relâchais le chien qui s'écroula au sol comme la merde qu'il était et empoigna violemment les cheveux de la voyante en tirant aussi fort que possible. Elle lâcha enfin sa prise et je projetais son corps qui s'écrasa contre un arbre à quelques mètres devant moi. Durant une seconde, je fus sur que son cher mari allait m'attaquer, mais au lieu de ça, il passa devant moi pour aller jusqu'à elle et la gifla brutalement.

- Ne te remets pas en danger de la sorte ! Rugit-il hors de lui. Je t'ai dis de le laisser, je t'ai dis de rester à l'écart !

- Je...

Elle s'arrêta visiblement choqué par la réaction de son mari, il est vrai qu'en plus de soixante ans de vie commune, il n'avait jamais levé la main sur elle, du moins, elle n'avait encore jamais mérité un tel traitement jusqu'ici.

- Si le chien t'avait attaqué toi, j'en aurais fait autant, Alice. Si tu penses qu'il est un monstre, alors je crois que tu n'es pas bien consciente de mon identité !

Elle se tut et baissa la tête dans la honte. Il est vrai qu'oser me traiter de monstre alors qu'elle était marié avec le roi des enfers, c'était plutôt risible. J'avais à plusieurs reprises pu pénétrer les souvenirs de Jasper lorsque celui-ci était nostalgique et je dois dire qu'il battait des records. Il avait tout fait, les tueries bien sur, mais aussi le viol, la torture physique et psychologique. Humain ou vampire, il avait vraiment tout expérimenté. Tout... sauf peut-être la chose à mes pieds.

En pensant ainsi à lui, je devais bien m'avouer que dans ce domaine, Jasper était un maître et je pris alors la réelle mesure de ce ridicule surnom qui avait fait sa légende. Le dieu de la guerre. Quoi que souverain de la torture aurait été plus adapté à ce qu'il était vraiment.

Les gémissements de ma victime attirèrent mon attention, il était sur le dos, la bouche ouverte, il essayait tant bien que mal de reprendre son souffle. Je baladais mon regard jusqu'à son bras, les dégâts était digne d'un film d'horreur, son poignée était littéralement aplatit, si ça avait été possible, j'en aurais pleuré de rire.

S'il n'avait pas pué autant, je me serais certainement délecté d'une partie du sang qui coulait des plaies béantes, mais j'étais sur que s'il pouvait être aussi désagréable pour mon nez, ma langue tomberait forcement si j'osais le goutter.

- Allons, reprenons où nous en étions, ricanais-je

Je me baissais devant lui en élargissant mon sourire avant de me laisser à nouveau envahir par la colère, la laissant s'infiltrer en moi tel un doux poison au goût amer. Repassant en boucle la scène qu'il m'avait offert un peu plus tôt dans son esprit, me remémorant à quel point il avait été assez stupide pour laisser cette chienne de Bella le manipuler de la sorte. Une partie de moi avait beau l'avoir aimé, jamais au grand jamais, je ne l'aurais laissé me manipuler de cette façon. La réaction de Jacob avait été impitoyable, il se s'était posé aucune question, se contentant des paroles du démon qu'il aimait tant.

D'un geste rapide, j'attrapais le bras de la merde allongé devant moi et je tirais d'un coup sec, puis je m'immobilisais pour scruter mon œuvre.

Le sang giclait abondamment de la plaie, la bras avait été arraché à partir de l'épaule marquant une ligne imparfaite et il ne tenait plus que grâce à un ridicule morceau de peau. Ses hurlement d'agonie était une musique à mes oreilles, mais furent gâchés lorsque les cris de la petite voyante se firent entendre illustrant l'horreur de ses pensées.

Et puis brusquement, une odeur familière emplit mon esprit et je tournais la tête pour voir un vampire blond tenant une humaine en essayant de lui éviter de s'écrouler. Elle me regardait fixement tendit que je tentais de remettre son visage, de chercher son nom. Si familière et pourtant inconnue.

_Edward_, songea-t-elle les yeux rivés dans les miens. _Edward, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi_

Je secouais violemment la tête pour tenter de l'empêcher d'user de cet étrange pouvoir qu'elle paraissait avoir sur moi. En poussant un rugissement, je bondissais sur mes pieds et je m'avançais vers elle avec la ferme intention de la faire disparaître. Qui était-elle ? Qui était-elle pour oser prendre ma colère ?

Le vampire blond recula en entraînant l'humaine avec lui et je rugissais plus fort.

- Tu risque de lui faire du mal, Edward, me prévint-il. Recule s'il te plaît.

- Je vais bien, murmura l'humaine. Laissez-le

Je ne laissais pas au vampire le temps de l'éloigner d'avantage, en bondissant devant lui, j'arrachais l'humaine à ses bras et me baissais pour la mordre.

Mais quelque chose m'en empêcha. Alors au lieu de la mordre, je passais mon nez sur son cou pour inhaler son odeur, émerveillé par ce qu'elle me faisait ressentir.

- Mienne ! Grognais-je contre sa peau

Je reculais brusquement, pressé d'obtenir un contact avec ses yeux, mais à la seconde ou je la lâchais, elle s'écroula littéralement. Je rattrapais son corps avant que celui-ci ne tombe au sol et fus horrifié de constater qu'elle était à moitié inconsciente.

Et puis la réalité s'imposa à moi. Johanne. Elle est à moi. Elle est malade. Elle ne devrait pas être là

- Pourquoi l'avoir amené ici ? Hurlais-je en me tournant vers Carlisle qui s'était empressé de prendre soin de ma victime

Il ne répondit pas de suite, bien trop occupé à essayer de calmer la douleur du parasite à ses pieds.

- Elle voulait, répondit-il dans un murmure. Elle m'a dit qu'elle devait te voir

- Et tu as été assez stupide pour lui dire oui ? Sifflais-je décontenancé

- Je ne savais pas quoi faire, Edward ! S'emporta-t-il à son tour. Je ne savais pas quoi faire pour récupérer mon fils !

Je serrais les dents en essayant de ne pas me laisser gagner de nouveau par la colère, pas avec elle dans mes bras et je me redressais pour quitter les lieux au plus vite.

- Ce n'est pas fini, Jacob Black, promis-je froid et menaçant avant de me détourner

J'avais besoin de calme, sans toutes leurs pensées inutiles. Ma compagne était en train de mourir et celui qui se prétendait mon père, qui se prétendait médecin avait osé l'amener ici. Je dû prendre plusieurs longues inspirations pour me retenir de retourner pour le déchirer membre par membre.

Mais au lieu de ça, je continuais à marcher en me remémorant qu'une petite maison abandonné était disponible à quelques kilomètres au sud.

_J'ai mal_, se plaignit Johanne les yeux clos

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma compagne. Bientôt, tu n'auras plus jamais mal, lui promis-je en la serrant plus étroitement. Je vais te transformer et tu seras à moi pour toujours

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-elle difficilement

- Tu es à moi ! Grognais-je. J'ai compris maintenant. Tu es à moi et que tu le veuille ou non, je vais te transformer

Dans son esprit une multitude de questions fusèrent, la plupart de ses pensées se reportant encore et encore à la même crainte.

_Comment vais-je supporter une éternité toute seule_ ?

Je poussais un autre grognement en réponse, elle ne comprenait pas et cela m'irritait au plus au point. J'avais beau m'être calmé, du moins, elle avait beau m'avoir calmé, cela ne voulait pas dire que j'étais revenu à la normale. Je n'en avais pas fini avec la créature immonde que j'avais laissé avec Carlisle et je savais qu'il ne me faudrait pas grand chose pour laisser à nouveau ma bête reprendre le contrôle, d'ailleurs, elle n'avait pas totalement disparut, loin de là.

- Tu resteras éternellement avec moi, expliquais-je

_Pourquoi_ ?

Pourquoi ? Parce que le destin en a décidé ainsi, voilà pourquoi ! Pensais-je en ravalant mon rugissement.

- Tu es à moi, tu m'appartiens, me contentais-je de répondre


	17. Chapter 17

Slt tous le monde,

Non, je n'ai rien abandonné, mais parfois, certains événements ennuyeux sont hors de contrôle. Mais je tiens à rappeler que je n'abandonne rien...

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

PLANS

Pov Bella

- Combien ? Demandai-je alors qu'un sourire se jouait sur mon visage

Irina s'avança lentement, rendant mon sourire en faisant apparaître sa parfaite dentition, elle m'avait donner ce que je voulais et plus encore, dommage qu'elle ne fasse pas partit de mes plans.

- Sept, répondit-elle fièrement. Nous seront bientôt prêt, d'après Maron, il ne se passe rien de leur côté, apparemment, ton bouclier fait des merveilles

Je lui adressais un clin d'œil. Dès mon réveil, j'avais commencé à faire des plans pour ma vengeance, soit je récupérerais Edward et Jacob, soit ils mourraient de mes mains, ils m'appartenaient, chacun d'eux et s'ils n'étaient pas avec moi, alors ils ne seraient à personne. Mon contrôle avait été pratiquement parfait depuis mon réveil, nous nous étions donc mit au travail immédiatement. En moins de deux semaines, nous disposition déjà d'une petite armée. J'avais appris à maîtriser mon pouvoir assez rapidement grâce à Irina et cela me permettait de garder le contrôle des nouveaux nés, de les garder en échec.

La main d'Irina se posa doucement sur mon épaule me tirant de mes pensées, j'allais devoir m'occuper d'elle tôt ou tard, mais pour le moment, j'avais encore besoin de son expérience, j'avais beau apprendre vite, je devais tout de même me montrer patiente.

- Il semblerait que ton chien soit enfin guérit de ses blessures, mais ton ancien amant semble avoir fait de gros dégâts, je suis surprise qu'il ne l'ait pas tué

- C'est mieux pour nous, grognais-je doucement. Je veux le tuer moi-même, je te laisse les autres

A la vérité, je voulais que Jacob devienne mon animal de compagnie, c'est ce que je voulais alors que j'étais toujours avec Edward, j'avais toujours cru que Jacob m'aimerait assez pour accepter d'être dans ma vie, de prendre soin de moi, de me protéger comme il l'avait toujours fait. Bien sur, depuis l'épisode sur la plage avec cette stupide humaine, je me demandais si je n'avais pas soulevé ma couverture plus que nécessaire, mais il m'aimait, je n'en doutais pas et même si j'avais exagéré, j'étais sur qu'il voudrait toujours de moi, même à présent que j'étais enfin devenu un vampire. Jacob avait toujours été désespéré d'obtenir mon amour et cela ne changerait jamais.

En ce qui concerne Edward, je me doutais que j'aurais plus de mal, il n'étais pas aussi stupide que Jacob, il n'était pas aussi émotif et pas aussi facilement manipulable, cependant, j'avais la ferme intention de le convaincre d'être mien d'une manière ou d'une autre quitte à tuer toute sa précieuse famille si nécessaire.

Je posais la main sur celle d'Irina, toujours sur mon épaule et la caressa doucement. Cette chienne n'était rien d'autre qu'une douleur dans le cul, mais je ne pouvais rien faire à ce sujet pour le moment, elle voulait venger la mort de cet imbécile de Laurent en tuant les chiens et j'allais la laisser faire, le seul dont j'avais besoin été Jacob et puis, je savais qu'une fois qu'il serait désespérément anéantit par la perte de sa meute, de sa famille, il ne pourrait que mieux accepter l'affection que je lui offrirais, comme le bon chien qu'il était, il se précipiterait vers moi en remuant la queue, me remerciant d'être là pour lui.

En fin de compte, je finirais par avoir ce que je voulais. L'immortalité m'était déjà acquise, ne manquait plus que les deux hommes de ma vie, ceux-là même qui m'avaient toujours appartenu, il n'était pas question que je vive mon éternité seule, peu importe le fait que je sois en grande partit heureuse de ma nouvelle perfection, je voulais être aimé et protégé comme je le méritais.

- Ils sont trop peu à avoir des dons, commentais-je agacé. A part Maron, Karen et moi, ce n'est pas assez

- Cela pourrait aussi devenir un problème, répondit-elle en déposant ses lèvres sur mon cou

Je poussais un soupire agacé et levais les yeux au ciel, quand va-t-elle enfin comprendre ?

- Je peux les contrôler, Irina ! Grognais-je en la repoussant

- Quand tu es là, rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton

- En fait, tu as peur d'être attaqué en mon absence, tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir les tenir ?

Elle haussa les épaules, visiblement gêné de reconnaître que le problème était belle et bien là, mais c'est exactement ce que je voulais. Elle n'avait aucune autre utilité que la destruction de la meute et encore, même ça, je pouvais le faire moi-même.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ils sont sous ma coupe, ils savent ce qui arriverait s'ils te désobéissaient

En étirant un sourire, elle se pencha sur moi pour m'embrasser. Beurk, pensais-je alors qu'elle engouffrait sa langue dans ma bouche. Était-elle stupide ? Comment pouvait-elle penser qu'elle pouvait concurrencer mon Edward ou mon Jacob ? Elle n'était rien, rien d'autre qu'un pion dans mon jeu. Cependant, je devais faire preuve de toute ma retenu pour ne pas arracher sa sale tête de garce de suite.

- Nous devons y aller, soufflais-je contre ses lèvres. Si tout se passe bien, nous pourrons les attaquer dans un mois

- C'est incroyable, murmura-t-elle rêveuse. Sans ton bouclier, la planification de cette attaque aurait prit des mois

- J'ai toujours sus que je serais spéciale en tant que vampire, me vantais-je. Je l'étais déjà en étant humaine après tout

Pov Edward

Après mon altercation avec le chien puant, j'avais ramené Johanne dans une petite maison abandonné. Je savais qu'il ne lui restait plus très longtemps à vivre et autant je voulais tuer ce sale clébard, l'humaine dans mes bras était à présent devenu ma priorité. Cependant, lorsque nous avions pénétré dans la petite maison, je n'avais pas pu me résoudre à la transformer sur place, ce lieu était tout simplement indigne de celle qui allait devenir ma compagne. Je l'avais donc ramené à la maison en me demandant quoi faire. Bien sur, j'aurais pu rester sur place, mais je ne voulais pas la transformer dans la maison des Cullen, à mon sens, je n'y avais plus ma place, j'étais encore trop en colère, contre Carlisle, contre Alice, contre moi-même. Le problème était que je craignais de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour emmener Johanne en Italie, je pris donc la décision de l'amener sur l'île d'Esmée. Donc, après avoir emballé nos affaires ainsi que son traitement, nous partions vers l'Amérique du sud.

Johanne était resté silencieuse tout au long du voyage, elle ne savait pas comment gérer ma colère, ma bête, je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir, même si je m'étais en grande partie calmé, je devais bien avouer que j'étais devenu sauvage, plus que je ne l'avais jamais été et je n'étais pas sur de parvenir à faire disparaître ce nouveau trait de caractère, qui, bien qu'appartenant à ma bête, semblait avoir prit une place déterminante dans mon comportement. Je me sentais un peu irrité du fait que cela semblait faire peur à Johanne, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en défaire, pas maintenant.

Dès que nous fument sur place, je la laissais se reposer un moment avant de la préparer à la transformation. Elle m'avait prié d'attendre autant que possible avant de la changer, elle voulait profiter de ses derniers instants d'humanité autant que possible et je n'avais pas pu refuser, trop émerveillé par sa différence avec Bella. Contrairement à elle, si je ne lui avais pas assuré ma présence éternelle à ses côtés, elle m'aurait supplié de la laisser mourir.

À présent, j'attendais à son chevet qu'enfin elle ouvre les yeux. La transformation physique était déjà achevé et je devais m'avouer qu'elle était déjà tout à fait splendide. Ses cheveux étaient plus épais, sa peau aussi crémeuse que la mienne et elle semblait avoir prit quelques centimètres. J'écoutais patiemment les derniers battements de son cœur, j'avais hâte de la voir papillonner des paupières, je voulais voir ses iris maintenant rougeâtres, je voulais la rencontrer à nouveau, voir si elle allait enfin me reconnaître comme son compagnon, comme mon égal.

Elle allait devenir ce que Bella avait rêvé d'être et cette pensée me fit sourire.

Enfin, je sentis ses doigts remuer doucement dans ma mains, je posais la paume de ma main libre sur sa joue, la pressant doucement pour ne pas l'effrayer.

- Johanne ? L'appelais-je doucement. Ouvre les yeux ma compagne, il est temps

Je continuais à l'encourager durant quelques minutes, sans lui lâcher la main, j'écoutais avec impatience son cœur taper son dernier battement. Et puis, enfin, elle ouvrit les yeux sur le plafond

- C'est fini, commenta-t-elle dans un murmure

Je me penchais lentement jusqu'à son visage et déposa mes lèvres sur sa joue

- C'est fini, répétais-je émerveillé par le son de sa voix. Tu es enfin avec moi, ma compagne

Ses yeux voyagèrent jusqu'à moi et son visage se statufia brusquement lorsqu'elle me rencontra avec sa nouvelle vision.

- Mon dieu, tu es magnifique ! S'exclama-t-elle visiblement surprise par ses propres paroles

Je ris. Quoi d'autre ? J'étais flatté, bien sur, mais un peu vexé qu'elle ne me trouve beau que maintenant.

_Il est mon compagnon_ ? Se demanda-t-elle silencieusement. _Je ne suis pas assez belle, bon sang ! Il aurait déjà dû se sauver en courant..._

Je roulais des yeux en déplaçant mes lèvres jusqu'à son oreille

- Oui, je suis ton compagnon, tu es à moi et tu es parfaite. Je me redressais en tirant doucement sa main. Maintenant lève-toi chérie, il est temps de chasser

Elle suivit le mouvement et se leva trop vite, visiblement inconsciente de ses nouvelles capacités. Si je ne l'avais pas retenu, elle aurait couru directement dans le mur.

_Grand dieu, qu'est-ce qui m'arrive ?_ S'inquiéta-t-elle

- Johanne, tu vas t'habituer rapidement à tes nouvelles capacités, dis-je en souriant

Elle pivota la tête pour me regarder et je m'esclaffais en observant son expression. Elle semblait non seulement surprise d'être capable de se déplacer si vite, mais aussi horrifié. Je serpentais mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener à moi.

- Je vais t'apprendre, lui promis-je. Tu n'as pas à avoir peur, je suis là, je suis là pour toi. Je me baissais sur ses lèvres pour y déposer un chaste baiser, ne voulant pas la pousser trop vite, puis je reculais d'un pas pour l'entraîner avec moi. Il faut te nourrir à présent

Elle hocha la tête et me suivit à l'extérieur. Avant sa transformation, elle m'avait fait promettre de lui apprendre à se nourrir comme ma famille, bien que je ne suivais plus ce régime, je ne voulais pas la forcer à me suivre, je me décidais donc à contre cœur à l'emmener chasser les animaux, ennuyé en sachant que j'allais devoir m'y remettre aussi.

L'exercice fut beaucoup plus facile que prévu, ses instincts avaient rapidement prit le relais, elle s'était trouvé quatre proies avant de se tourner vers moi, les vêtements ensanglantés.

- J'ai... fini ? Murmura-t-elle en souriant timidement

Je restais à quelques mètres, observant sa beauté relevé par la lumière du soleil. Elle était magnifique, littéralement.

- Viens ici

Elle hésita quelques secondes, plus par peur de se déplacer sans mon aide, à présent que ses instincts étaient en sommeil que par peur de m'approcher, puis elle s'élança vers moi si vite, qu'elle s'écrasa contre mon corps et me renversa au sol.

- Je... je suis désolé, souffla-t-elle en me regardant avec de grands yeux

Elle tenta de se redresser pour me libérer, mais je ne la laissais pas faire, agrippant ses poignées, je la fis retomber sur mon torse en lui souriant malicieusement.

- Embrasse-moi

Elle parut paniqué par ma demande et puis brusquement, ses lèvres furent sur les miennes. Je déplaçais l'une de mes mains pour la plaquer sur sa joue et j'ouvris la bouche, désireux de la goutter. Son venin était délicieux et sa langue massant la mienne ne tarda pas à m'éveiller. Lentement, je relâchais son poignée pour déplacer ma main sur son dos, la faisant glisser jusqu'à son joli cul rebondit et fut encouragé par un gémissement.

- Je te veux, murmurais-je contre ses lèvres. Mais seulement si tu le veux autant que moi

Bien que mes instincts étaient éveillés au delà du possible, il n'était pas question de la forcer à quoi que ce soit, pas alors qu'elle venait à peine de se réveiller dans cette nouvelle vie. Elle redressa la tête de sorte que nos regards se rencontrèrent, puis m'adressa un sourire timide.

- Je ne sais pas... je ne sais pas si je peux me contrôler...

Elle ferma les yeux, visiblement gêné

_Et si je fais quelque chose de mal ?_

Je pris son visage en coupe et lui adressa mon sourire le plus rassurant (et le plus charmeur)

- Tu me fais confiance ?

- Bien sur, répondit-elle sans l'ombre d'un doute

Sans un mot, je me relevais en l'entraînant avec moi, puis je la pris dans mes bras pour la ramener jusqu'à la maison, elle s'accrochait à mon cou et je ris en écoutant ses pensées, elle se demandait si elle n'appuyait pas trop fort ses mains contre moi, elle s'inquiétait de me faire mal. Durant les quelques jours que nous avions passé sur l'île alors qu'elle était encore humaine, je lui avais tout dit sur la transformation, sur ses premiers jours. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle ait peur, je voulais qu'elle sache ce qui allait arriver. Dans la mesure ou elle n'était pas vraiment capable de profiter de l'île, nous avions passé la plupart du temps dans la maison à discuter, se rapprocher.

Je l'emmenais jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, l'idée de lui faire l'amour dans la chambre de Carlisle et d'Esmée n'était tout simplement pas concevable.

En l'allongeant doucement sur le lit, je pris quelques instants pour me calmer, bien que mon besoin de sauvagerie était plus que présent, elle était trop importante pour que je me permette un tel comportement, pas maintenant du moins.

- Je t'aime, susurrais-je en lui caressant doucement le visage

_Je t'aime aussi_


End file.
